Kingdon Hearts 3: The Lost Chronicles
by hannahmontana24
Summary: The best one yet!


Kingdom Hearts:

The Lost Chronicles

Game Script for a game for the PSP portable gaming console: dialogue copyrighted 2006 Chad W. Shreeves

All characters copyrighted 2006 Disney

Tim Burton's the Nightmare before Christmas copyright 1994 Touchstone Pictures

Disney's Kim Possible copyright 2003 Disney Channel

Disney's High School Musical & Hannah Montana copyright 2006 Disney Channel

Characters from Final Fantasy copyright 1987-2006 Square-Enix

(italics symbolizes on-screen text messages)

**Intro:**

_Buena Vista Games and Square Enix Present:_

_A game by Chad W. Shreeves_

_Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Chronicles_

CHAD

I've been having these weird dreams lately. In my dreams, I walk down the road seemingly blending fantasy and reality. And at the end of that road I find you.

Begin theme song

Intro FMV

**HomeTown (1st Visit): **(New World)

**Inside Chad's House:**

As the phone rings, Chad picks it up and answers it.

CHAD

Hello? Sorry, I forgot. I'll be there soon.

Chad hangs up and walks outside.

**Beginnings Street:**

_Use the left analog stick to move around. Chad can also jump by pressing the O button. When not in battle, press the START button to bring up the main menu and view items, equipment, status, etc. Check your journal often for characters you e encountered and tips on what to do next. Hold select and tilt the left analog stick to change the camera angle._

CHAD

Now, I'm supposed to go meet her at the lake. I can get there through the hangout spot.

Display world title _HomeTown _

**Hangout Spot:**

Chad walks by Zidane.

ZIDANE

Hey, Chad!

CHAD

Zidane, you know I'm already late. Why are you bothering me this time?

ZIDANE

I made a bet with Cid over the phone the other day and, as usual, lost. Now I was wondering if...

CHAD

You haven't paid back the 500 munny you already owe me yet!

ZIDANE

That's true, but I'm really in a mess here now!

CHAD

Sorry, not helping you.

ZIDANE

How bout we decide this through the usual.

CHAD

Okay, but if I win you pay me back all of the munny you owe me immediately.

ZIDANE

Alright, you're on. Let's start this thing!

_The command menu has appeared on the bottom left as well as the HP gauge on the bottom right. If Chad's HP falls to 0, it's game over._

--- Boss Fight: Zidane ---

_Information: Defeat Zidane!_

_Press x to select a command from the command menu, in this case, attack. Choose attack in succession to unleash a combo attack. (New commands will become available as the game progresses. _

ZIDANE

Wow, you've gotten a lot stronger since our last match.

CHAD

I've been practicing.

ZIDANE

Don't worry about me. I'll drop the munny by your house tomorrow.

CHAD

I'll be expecting it. I gotta go. I'm already late as it is.

ZIDANE

Hurry it up! It's not good to keep a girl like her waiting!

**Lake:**

Chad walks in to see Cate sitting at the pier.

CHAD

Sorry I'm late. I had a couple of thins to take care of first.

CATE

I'm used to it. You're always late.

Chad

Am not!

CATE

Well, I guess sometimes you _do _make it on time (looks at sunset) The sky really is beautiful today, isn't it?

CHAD

You're trying to tell me you called me over here for something stupid, aren't you?

CATE

No, I'm not. Boy, you really are a lazy bum, aren't you, Chad?

CHAD

And you're better how?

CATE

(laughs) You win this one. I just like coming here every now and then like we used to with Zidane and even Cid before he left.

CHAD

I know, it seems like Like our childhood is disappearing. It's like a fluttering memory in the back of our minds lately.

CATE

And that's why I asked you to come here. I want you to promise me something.

CHAD

What?

CATE

Even if we grow old, even if we become separated and taken far apart from each other, promise me we'll never forget each other.

CHAD

Well, that is kind of a hard thing to promise, but I understand where you're coming from. I promise.

CATE

Thanks. You're a good person Chad.

CHAD

Huh? (turns around to see a black-cloaked man (Xehonort).)

BCM

This world has been connected.

CHAD

What are you talking about?

BCM

Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. You understand nothing. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

CHAD

Alright, You're really beginning to creep me out.

CATE

Who are you talking to? I hope it's not me.

CHAD

Wha? You didn't see that weird guy in the black cloak just now?

CATE

No.

CHAD

I... I must be imagining things.

CATE

It's fine. Just don't do it again or you'll start to creep people out.

Chad looks over to see a shadow on the other side of the pier.

CHAD

Please tell me you can see that.

CATE

I've Never seen anything like it.

The shadow runs off and Chad chases after it.

CHAD

You wait here! I'll figure out what it is.

**New Age Street:**

CHAD

You! Get back here!

Chad continues to chase after the shadow.

**Alleyway:**

The shadow is now seemingly trapped in the corner.

CHAD

Ha! Got you!

Several other shadows appear.

CHAD

There's more of you?

_Information: Fight all of the weird enemies!_

CHAD

(catching his breath) Man, why won't these things die?

Suddenly, a portal of darkness appears below Chad feet and he falls below into a new world.

Display game's logo: _Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Chronicles_

**Deep Jungle:**

**Clearing:**

Chad wakes up in a barely lit clearing in the midst of a thick jungle.

CHAD

Whoa, what exactly happened last night?

Chad looks around to see nobody around.

CHAD  
Wait a sec, this isn't exactly my home. Where exactly am I?

Chad wanders around for a few seconds before being attacked by Sabor, the leopard.

CHAD

Wait there kitty. I didn't realize that this was your place

Sabor then attacks.

CHAD

Drat! I can't seem to stop him either.

_Information: Dodge Sabor's attacks!_

CHAD

(catching his breath) What kind of place did I end up in?

At that moment Sabor runs away scared. Chad turns around to see a group of Heartless arriving.

CHAD

Not these things again!

Suddenly Chad looks down to see a sword appear in his hand.

CHAD

Huh?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Take the King's Blade. It holds the power to defeat the Heartless.

CHAD  
Heartless? So that's what those things are called. All right, payback time!

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!_

_By defeating enemies Chad gains experience. After acquiring so much experience Chad gains a level and becomes stronger. If any enemies seem too hard, backtrack and defeat the weaker enemies until you can defeat the stronger enemies._

After all of the Heartless are defeated, Tarzan arrives.

TARZAN

Danger! Heartless here!

CHAD

I already know. It's good to see people here though. Who are you?

TARZAN

My name is Tarzan.

CHAD  
Tarzan, huh? I'm Chad. Hey, is anybody else around here? Anyone like me?

TARZAN  
Friends here. I look for friends.

CHAD  
Friends? You mean Cate, Zidane, and Cid?

TARZAN

Follow me.

As Chad walks out of the area, he looks into the sky.

CHAD

I sure if I look hard enough, I can find my way back home.

Display world logo D_eep Jungle _

**Lake:**

CHAD

Now, where did Tarzan go?

Terk runs behind Chad and then grabs his legs.

TERK

Oh, Tarzan! Thank goodness you're safe! When the Heartless arrived I thought...

CHAD  
uhh

TERK

Oh, sorry. Wrong guy. Wait a second! There's even more people here now! Tarzan! Help! If Kerchek finds out

CHAD

Kerchek?

TERK

He's our leader. If it weren't for him, we'd be hunted down by the humans already.

CHAD  
Someone's hunting you?

TERK

Yeah. There's this hunter called Clayton. Tarzan's been trying to stop him, but it hasn't worked since the Heartless showed up.

CHAD

Don't worry. I'll take care of Clayton for you. But first, are there any other humans here?

TERK

Well, there's the two new people who are probably still stuck in the treetops

CHAD  
That must be Cate and Zidane! I better get going. I'll go after Clayton once I find them. I promise!

**Treetops:**

CHAD  
Zidane! Cate!

Chad continues to run into the area until he reaches the center.

CHAD  
Is anybody there?

Kylie

Hey you down there! Could you please quiet down a bit so I can concentrate on getting out of this?

CHAD  
Who are you and why should I?

Kylie

Don worry sis. We l get out of this tree eventually.

CHADDo you need some help?

Kylie

We e fine. Just move along, kid.

CHAD  
Kid?

Kylie

Come on now, sis. Pull with me. We e almost out of here.

CHAD

Do I want to know what exactly you e stuck on? It looks pretty clear to me.

Kylie  
There. It loose!

At that moment several branches fall to the floor and snapping sounds can be heard above as Ashley and Kylie crash to the ground.

CHAD  
Now that an entrance.

Ashley

So you e the one who was talking to us!

Kylie  
Oh, the jerk that looking for someone.

CHAD  
Hey! I not a jerk! (whispers) most of the time.

Ashley  
Now that we e free, I guess we should figure out where we are.

CHAD  
The monkeys here call the place eep Jungle

Kylie

You talk to monkeys. Well now you are a complete weirdo.

CHAD  
Excuse me? I e been here as long as you have, all right. I don quite get what going on either!

Ashley  
(pacing around) Oh gee. We get thrown out of our home, taken to some unknown world with taking monkeys and a kid who just had a sword appear in his hand and and those shadow things show up again!

The three then turn around to see several shadows appear.

CHAD  
(to himself) Oh, I get it. This sword must appear whenever the Heartless are near. Don worry. I e got these things!

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless while protecting the two girls!_

Ashley

Wh What were those things.

CHAD  
Apparently they e called the Heartless.

Kylie

Come on, sis. We got here somehow which means there has to be a way home too.

CHAD

I looking for a way home too. Why don we look together?

Kylie

Thanks, but no. We can take care of ourselves from here.

CHAD  
There more of those things out there you know!

Kylie

I know. I can take care of my own sister thank you er

CHAD  
The name Chad.

Kylie  
Kylie.

Ashley

And I Ashley. Nice to meet you, Chad.

Kylie  
(grabs Ashley hand and begins to drag her.) Now that we e met, we need to get going.

The two girls leave.

CHAD  
Wait! Better go after them before they get into any more trouble.

**Sabor Den:**

Ashley  
Help!

Chad runs to an overhanging ledge and sees Ashley and Kylie being attacked by Sabor.

CHAD  
Not him again! Wait. I e got this weapon I can use against him now!

Chad jumps off the ledge and stands between Sabor and the girls.

--- BOSS: Sabor ---

_INFORMATION: Defeat Sabor while protecting Ashley and Kylie!_

CHAD  
Still think you don need my help?

Sabor jumps back to life and attacks Chad. Kylie pulls out a staff with the same symbol on it as the King Blade. (mickey Mouse ears) She then defeats Sabor.

Kylie

Yes.

Ashley

You know, sis, maybe if we all worked together

Kylie  
It won help. We e got weapons and now we can make it home without him.

The two girls run off again.

CHAD  
Fine! I l make it back home without you!

**Lake:**

TERK

There you are! Did you find your friends?

CHAD  
No, just a couple of snot noses back there.

TERK  
You better run. Kerchek on his way and I doubt he l be happy to see a human. Hurry to the camp south of here. Tarzan there waiting for you.

CHAD  
All right. I l get going.

Chad turns around and runs straight into Kerchek.

CHAD  
I er

KERCHEK

You e with Clayton aren you! I will not allow my family to be hurt by the likes of you!

CHAD  
I not with Clayton! I going to help stop him.

KERCHEK

And how do I know I can trust you?

TERK  
He friends with Tarzan.

KERCHEK  
Tarzan been helping you then. Very well. Hurry on, but I l keep my eye on you.

CHAD  
I l hurry on then.

**Camp:**

CHAD  
Terk said Tarzan was in this area

Chad walks around the corner to see Tarzan, Jane, and Professor Porter talking in front of the central tent.

TARZAN  
Chad here.

JANE  
Oh! You must be the new friend of Tarzan .

CHAD  
Yeah, I looking for a way to take care of Clayton.

TARZAN  
Clayton at waterfall hunting.

CHAD  
Then we need to get to the waterfall!

JANE

I wish it were that easy. However, Clayton been using the Heartless so unless we can get a hold of a certain weapon

PROFESSOR PORTER

That right. Myth states that when the beings known as the Heartless arrive, a hero wielding a weapon known as the Keyblade shall emerge to wipe the Heartless from this world.

CHAD  
I don know about this Keyblade, but I e got this sword that seems to be able to defeat the Heartless.

PROFESSOR PORTER

I could have sworn though that only the Keyblade master could defeat the Heartless.

CHAD

And that not all. There these two girls and one had a staff while the other had this odd projectile weapon. Both of their weapons were gold and had the same engraving as my sword here.

PROFESSOR PORTER

Can I see it?

CHAD  
Sorry, it only appears when Heartless are nearby.

PROFESSOR PORTER

I see. Well I l look in the books to see if there any more information about these weapons you speak of.

TARZAN  
We l take care of Clayton.

JANE  
You be careful now!

CHAD

We will. Tarzan, let finish this!

**Clearing:**

Ashley  
Sis, do you think you were maybe a little too harsh on Chad.

Kylie

We can make it home on our own. I don think we need anybody else.

Ashley

But he looking for his home too. And the Heartless here may be weak but I think we should believe that old man and think the Heartless will get stronger as we get closer to home. Plus, Chad is kinda cute

Kylie

Hmm I l give him a chance and travel together, but we e leaving as soon as we find a way home, is that clear? I not letting myself get dragged into one of those ave-the-universe scenarios. Unterstand?

Ashley  
Yup.

**Waterfall:**

_Chad has now been given the use of limit breaks. Notice the glowing gold bar that has begun filling underneath Chad HP gauge? When that bar becomes a full circle, the reaction command imit Break! will become available above the command menu. The more limit breaks are use, the stronger they become and new limits can be learned after so many uses. (Note: There my be some situations where limit breaks become inaccessible)_

Chad and Tarzan run toward the shallow river and see Clayton on the other side.

CLAYTON

So, the savage man returns with a new friend.

CHAD  
There only one savage I see here, Clayton!

CLAYTON  
Such a sharp tongue for a kid who is friends with an ape man.

TARZAN

Clayton! This ends here!

CLAYTON  
Sure, sure, but you l never get past my Heartless!

Chad instantly defeats the four or five Heartless that attack him.

CLAYTON  
So, the savage man friend has found a new toy. I guess I l have to deal with you myself!

--- BOSS: Clayton ---

_INFORMATION: Defeat Clayton!_

CHADWhew, the Heartless did make him stronger.

Kylie

Looks like you could use some help.

CHAD  
Huh? Kylie?

Ashley  
Thought you could use a hand dealing with this guy!

CHAD  
Thanks.

CLAYTON  
So, two become four. Twice the pleasure, twice the hunt!

_The arty command has been added to the command menu. Use the left arrow on the directional pad and select arty to switch party members in the heat of the battle._

--- BOSS: Clayton ---

CLAYTON  
This can be happening.

CHAD  
It is, Clayton!

CLAYTON

Not to worry. There are still many worlds and many other people like me who can control the Heartless.

CHAD  
So, we stop all of them and then we can go home.

CLAYTON  
It not that simple. Look for the portals. One will lead to your home.

Ashley  
Then we need to find the portals to the different worlds!

CHAD  
Then let go.

CLAYTON  
It still a futile effort. The more darkness you pass through, the more of your heart you lose.

CHAD  
Then we e going to have to take that chance.

CLAYTON  
You e all

Clayton then falls through a hole and nothing more is heard from him.

TARZAN

Chad. Thank you.

CHAD  
Not a problem. If the Heartless start causing problems again, just tell me and I l help.

TARZAN  
Can do.

Kerchek and Terk now arrive.

KERCHEK

I sorry I misunderstood your motives. How can I repay you? Anything at all.

CHAD  
I guess you could show me how to get to the next world.

TERK

Is that all? I can show you that.

Terk and Kerchek run to the waterfall and use a log to push the water away and behind the waterfall the portal to the new world is revealed.

CHAD  
It looks like I off. Thanks Ashley, Kylie.

Kylie

Wait a second! We e not home yet. And we e not going to get home just sitting around here. We l go with you as far as we can. All right?

CHAD  
Sure.

Ashley  
I wonder what the next world will be like.

The trio then enter the portal to the next world.

**Hawaiian Paradise:** (Disney Lilo and Stitch)

**Beach:**

The three are thrown out of the portal and onto a sandy beach below.

CHAD  
Where are we?

Ashley

It feels so warm here. It also got the smell of the ocean. Oh! We must be at the beach!

Kylie

I think we e already figured that out..

CHAD  
Let figure out what kind of world this is before doing anything else.

Lilo

(runs onto beach from jungle on other side) Help! Help!

CHAD  
Ten seconds into this world and we e already found problems. Great.

LILO

You, sir, will you help me?

CHAD  
What is it?

LILO

This spaceship landed by my house and I need help fending off the evil alien invaders!

Kylie

Evil alien invaders? You e got to be joking.

LILO

Haven you read the book? The aliens arrive from the planet Zube and attack Hawaii!

Ashley  
(distracted)All right! We e in Hawaii! (snapping back) But, I never read that book either.

LILO

Anyways, could you please help me take care of the aliens? I don want any of them attacking my Elvis albums.

CHAD  
Ashley, Kylie, this may be a wild goose chase, but I think we should do it. The aliens may be Heartless.

Ashley  
Or it may just be a crashed jetski! I saw one of those once, it wasn pretty.

Kylie  
(Turns to Chad) Don worry. Expect intelligent comments like that from my sister the whole trip.

The four of them run off toward the jungle.

Display world title _awaiian Paradise _

**Jungle:**

LILO  
Come on! Follow me!

**Crashed Spaceship:**

A small blue creature (Stitch) begins to crawl out of the spaceship.

Kylie

Is that

CHAD  
A Heartless!

The creature lunges at the party and attacks.

--- BOSS: Crazed Stitch ---

_INFORMATION: _Stop the crazed Heartless!

STITCH  
ooohhh ow.

LILO  
Stop! That not an alien invader! That a puppy!

Ashley  
I e never seen a blue puppy before.

LILO  
It must be a rare breed. I going to call him Stitch.

KylieA blue dog named Stitch. At least I haven seen this before.

CHAD

But, I was sure he was a Heartless

A few Heartless then appear.

Kylie  
Now these are your Heartless, Chad!

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!_

After the battle Stitch defeats what left of the Heartless.

CHAD  
Wow. That one tough dog.

LILO  
That my puppy!

CHAD  
Hey, Stitch. Would you like to come with us for a while?

STITCH  
Go with you?

LILO  
Don worry Stitch. I l go with you.

Ashley  
I guess we l have to protect you.

LILO  
Thanks. Now I need to get to school though. I already late!

CHAD  
We better leave then.

**Hula school:**

CHAD  
Lilo, is this your school?

LILO  
Well, it not actually my real school. This is where I take hula lessons!

Ashley  
Hula lessons?

LILO

Yeah. Normally I not a very good dancer, but with Stitch here with me, I know I can beat Myrtle today.

Ashley  
Lilo, can we help you rehearse?

Kylie  
Sis! We e here to fight Heartless and find the portal home! Not dance!

LILO  
Please! I need the help of all three of you to beat Myrtle!

CHAD  
I thought you only need Stitch.

LILO

Don get all scientific.

STITCH  
Hey!

LILO

Oops. I need the help of all _four _of you. Please!

HULA TEACHER  
Lilo, is everything all right?

LILO  
Yes, sir. I ready to practice now.

HULA TEACHER  
All riht. Lilo, why don you get up on stage with your three friends and your dog?

LILO  
His name Sitch. He my puppy.

CHAD

(turning to Kylie) You know, this girl been getting weirder and weirder.

Kylie  
I think you e right, but she harmless.

LILO  
Come on! We need to practice!

CHAD  
Guess we better get going.

Ashley  
Yeah! There aren very many Heartless here, so we should dance while we still can.

CHAD  
I don dance. I rather save my energy for fighting, but I see how that seems like a stupid idea. I don know why.

Ashley  
Well, I do dance! So if you don want to then just sit down!

CHAD  
Fine (sits down)

- Hula Mini Game 

Kylie  
Whew, that enough exercise for one day.

Ashley  
You e right. (Catches breath) This hula dancing is harder than it looks.

LILO  
Ah, quit your whining!

CHAD  
Listen here, Lilo! I not going to be

A large thud sounds outside and the party is startled.

CHAD  
Hurry! That must be the Heartless!

**Town:**

LILO  
I knew it! There are evil alien invaders here!

Kylie  
I don think they e aliens, but we l take care of them.

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!_

(Mid-battle)

STITCH  
Too many!

Ashley  
Don worry Stitch! We e with you until the end!

(end of battle)

CHAD  
That was a lot of Heartless. Where did they all come from?

Ashley  
Maybe they e like Clayton. Somebody could be calling the Heartless here.

CHAD  
Yeah, but who could be calling them? I haven seen anybody here that necessarily evil.

Kylie  
We better keep a lookout. We e sure to find somebody.

CHAD  
She right, but Lilo seems to have disappeared. We better find her.

**Lilo house:**

CHAD  
Hello? Lilo?

NANI

Do you know where Lilo is?

CHAD  
No, we e looking for her. Are you looking too?  
NANI

Yes. I e been waiting for her here. You see, Lilo my sister.

Ashley  
Lilo was with us, but when the Heartless attacked the town Lilo escaped and we lost track of her.

NANI  
Please, help my sister. She the only family I e got left.

STITCH  
Fa Family?

CHAD  
We l find her. Won we Stitch?

STITCH  
(Alien word with nod.)

NANI  
Thank you. All of you.

DAVID  
(rushes in door)  
Nani, I looked all over the town and couldn find Lilo anywhere.

STITCH  
Must find Lilo! Lilo family.

CHAD  
Stitch, I agree, but we need to find out where she is first.

STITCH  
(sniffs around) Wait! Jumbaa Jukeebaa

CHAD  
Huh?

Stitch runs off and the party chases after him.

**Crashed spaceship:**

CHAD  
Stitch! Wait up!

Stitch runs forward and is caught and cuffed by Jumbaa.

JUMBAA  
Finally! Got you.

PLEAKELY  
(Pulls out communicator) Central command, we have located and apprehended Experiment 626.

Kylie  
Who Experiment 626?

CHAD  
That must be Stitch original name.

JUMBAA

Stitch? What nonsense. Experiment 626 never had a name. He is product of many years of illegal research.

CHAD  
Illegal?

JUMBAA  
A minor infraction of the law. Nothing too serious.

STITCH  
(struggling) Let go! Must find Lilo! Must find family!

JUMBAA  
Now calm down. You never had a family, and you don belong here with these people.

Ashley  
How can you say a thing like that? Stitch my not be related to Lilo and Nani directly, but I can tell Lilo really cares about him. Chad, I guessing we found the one who in charge of the Heartless here!

JUMBAA  
Whaaaaat! How dare you accuse me of controlling the Heartless.

STITCH  
Hey Jumbaa. (Speaks in alien language for a few seconds)

JUMBAA  
After all the work I went through to capture you again, you expect me to let you go?

STITCH  
(Alien word)

JUMBAA  
Fine. You win.

PLEAKELY  
You mean you e letting him go?

JUMBAA  
Yeah. As for little girl, I afraid you l have a hard time rescuing her.

CHAD  
Rescue? You mean she been kidnapped?

PLEAKELY  
No, no, no, no Jumbaa! This is bad! We should just take Experiment 626 back to the Grand Councilwoman and leave it at that.

Ashley  
Please, Jumbaa. Could you tell us who took Lilo?

JUMBAA  
I afraid to say little girl has been captured by Captain Gantu. He must be using her as a means to lure 626.

STITCH

My name Stitch!

JUMBAA  
Fine. Stitch. Gantu probably in his ship by now, but I may be able to help you if you find 5 human appliances around island. Then I can repair spaceship and you can take on Gantu.

CHAD  
We l gather up the appliances and be back when we e finished.

(after gathering appliances)

JUMBAA  
Ah-ha! Now ship repair is complete! I can help you now go after Gantu.

CHAD  
Stitch, you ready?

STITCH  
(Alien word)

The group walks into the spaceship as it takes off into the sky.

**Gantu ship: Bridge:**

GANTU  
So, the trog has finally appeared.

CHAD  
Where Lilo?

GANTU  
Relax, she right here. (points to tube with Lilo in it) She returned safely when the abomination is returned to me!

CHAD  
That where you e wrong, Gantu. I think Stitch has something to say to you.

GANTU  
Oh? And what is that?

STITCH

I not an abomination. I I cute and fluffy!

Ashley  
You said it Stitch! Now give us back Lilo!

Kylie

Now!

CHAD  
Right now!

GANTU  
Then I l take the trog from the three of you the hard way!

--- BOSS: Gantu ---

After Gantu is defeated, Stitch breaks the glass and frees Lilo.

LILO  
I knew you come for me.

STITCH

I never leave my family behind.

LILO  
Wow! You already know about Ohana!

STITCH  
Ohana?  
LILO  
Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind.

CHAD  
Lilo, Stitch, we need to be getting back.

LILO  
All right then. Let go home Stitch.

**Lilo house:**

DAVID  
You guys must have done something right. The Heartless seem to have died down in town.

CHAD  
Gantu must have been using the Heartless to find Stitch.

NANI  
Lilo! I glad you e safe.

LILO

Nani! We e got a new member of our Ohana

NANI  
Huh?

LILO  
Meet Stitch. He my new puppy.

NANI  
Are you sure, Lilo? Having a dog is a lot of responsibility.

JUMBAA  
Nonsense. Experiment 626 has become unusually obedient under care of little gir.

PLEAKELY

Yeah. I just got off the phone with the Grand Councilwoman and she says Stitch, I mean, Experiment 626 can stay as long as he behaves and controls his destructive impulses.

STITCH  
Lilo, Nani, I I promise to behave as long as I considered Ohana.

LILO  
Of course! Once Ohana, always Ohana.

CHAD  
We better get going and try to find the next portal.

JUMBAA  
That reminds me. After you left with 626, Pleakely and I found weird portal underneath spaceship.

Kylie  
That must be it.

STITCH  
Come with me. I show you!

**Crashed Spaceship:**

Stitch lifts up spaceship to reveal new portal.

CHAD  
All right, we e off!

Ashley  
Be a good dog Stitch!

Kylie  
Say goodbye to Lilo for us!

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie wave goodbye and jump through the portal.

**Agrabah:**

**Desert:**

CHAD  
Whew, it hot.

Ashley  
Where are we, some kind of desert?

Kylie  
It sure looks like it. But we won get anything done by sitting here. If we find some water we l find another town and then find a way home.

CHAD  
Good idea. We should pick a direction and keep going.

Ashley  
I agree. Let hope we choose the right way.

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie all run off.

Display world title, _grabah _

**Cave of Wonders: entrance:**

CHAD  
Well, there no town here, but I think this cave will give us enough shelter for the night. Who knows what kind of creatures come out in the desert at night.

Kylie  
Right. We l stay here for the night and then keep looking for town tomorrow.

**Cave of Wonders: Cavern:**

CHAD  
Look there!

Chad points to see Aladdin on the ground unconscious.

CHAD  
Don worry. He still breathing, he just knocked out.

Abu then comes running from a crevice and makes a few monkey noises and jumps up and down.

Ashley  
Whoa, boy. You need to calm down.

Kylie  
It a monkey, sis. I don think it understands.

Ashley  
But we e met talking monkeys before, right?

Kylie  
Must e forgotten.

CHAD  
Hey monkey. Could you try to wake that boy up?

Abu nods and begins to shake Aladdin.

ALADDIN  
Wh Where am I?

CHAD  
We found you passed out here. What happened?  
ALADDIN  
I was captured and placed in the palace dungeon. After being in the dungeon for a few hours I came across an old imprisoned beggar who freed me and led me here, promising wealth even greater than the Sultan. When I got this lamp he asked for, however, he stole it and threw me down here to die.

Kylie  
Chad, he said he was in the palace. Does that mean there a city nearby?

CHAD  
Before that I want to know more about what going on here.

ALADDIN  
There must be something special about that lamp, but I guess we l never know.

Abu smiles and then pulls out the lamp.

Kylie  
Looks like somebody was on their toes.

Ashley  
So that the lamp.

ALADDIN  
I just don get it. Why go to such extremes to acquire and old, rusted lamp?

Abu then hands Aladdin the lamp.

ALADDIN  
Wait a second. There seems to be something written here, but I can make it out.

Aladdin looks closer at the lamp and then begins to rub it. Suddenly the lamp appears to float on its own as blue sparks begin to fly from it. Soon, a trail of blue smoke emerges and Genie appears.

GENIE  
Ah, 10,000 years can give you such a creak in the neck. Wow, already! A new master.

ALADDIN  
M Master?

GENIEThat right! So, what do you wish of the ever impressive, the one contained, often imitated, but never duplicated Genie of the lamp?

CHAD  
(Talks to Ashley) I wonder if we could use the Genie after Aladdin done. Then we could wish our way home.

ALADDIN  
That no problem. I l just use my first wish to send you three home er

Ashley  
Oh, that right! We never did introduce ourselves. I Ashley.

Kylie  
And I her big sister Kylie.

CHAD  
The name Chad.

ALADDIN  
All right then. Genie, my first wish is for you to send Chad, Ashley, and Kylie back home.

GENIE  
It will be done! But first, I need to know where you home is.

CHAD, Ashley, and Kylie (All at once)  
Earth wha?

CHAD  
You mean, we come from the same world?

Kylie  
I I guess so. I never really thought about that possibility.

CHAD  
Neither did I. Genie, do you think you could take us there?

GENIE  
Absolutely. One-way to Earth. Please sit tight while I prepare the in-flight movie. Thank you.

Genie opens a portal and jumps through it.

CHAD  
Well, Aladdin. Thanks for the help.

ALADDIN  
Don mention it. Just manage to stop by once in a while.

Ashley  
If we do manage to find a way to travel freely between worlds, we l definitely come back.

CHAD  
Yeah, along with any other worlds out there.

All of a sudden Genie comes back and closes the portal.

GENIE  
You may want to re-work your travel plans kids. Looks like Earth is closed down for remodeling. The place has become Heartless central!

CHAD  
What?

The portal reopens and several Heartless jump out.

ALADDIN  
Genie, I e changed my mind. My first wish is to get us out of here!

GENIE  
Now that a little easier.

Genie whistles and the Magic Carpet appears and picks up the party. The Carpet then flies out of the cave.

**Palace: Dungeon:**

Jafar is walking down a staircase into his dungeon.

JAFAR  
If only I had gotten my hands on that wretched lamp!

The BCM from before appears behind Jafar.

BCM  
The boy, Aladdin, has the lamp.

JAFAR  
And who are you?

BCM  
Somebody like you. Someone who embraces the darkness and uses it to my advantage.

JAFAR  
I grow tire of games quickly. Why did you come here?

BCM  
I can help you find the lamp in which you seek. Aladdin is currently traveling with a group of kids who hold weapons powerful enough to defeat my minions, the Heartless. They have the lamp with them. Send your finest guards and capture them. Only then will you have the lamp and the Genie inside.

The BCM then disappears.

JAFAR  
Hmm The man could be making a point. If the street rat does have the lamp then his use of it should become apparent soon. I should get Razoul on this (laughs)

**Agrabah: Marketplace:**

ALADDIN  
Let head back to my house and see what to do next.

CHAD  
That fine with me.

**Aladdin House:**

ALADDIN  
Sorry you couldn go home quite yet.

CHAD  
We l find another way home and deal with the Heartless. Don worry.

Ashley  
But I don understand it. Why are there so many Heartless there?  
Kylie  
We l figure out soon enough. We should find the next world first.

CHAD  
Yeah, but where should we start looking for the portal? This city is huge.

ALADDIN  
If it something important then it probably been captured by the royal vizier Jafar and the captain of the guard Razoul.

CHAD  
Then that means it should be in the palace.

ALADDIN  
No commoners are allowed in though. You l have to sneak in.

Kylie  
Then let hurry to the palace. Aladdin, what are you going to do while we e gone?

ALADDIN  
I just thought of something. Genie!

GENIE  
Yes, master?

ALADDIN  
For my second wish, I wish you to make me a prince.

GENIE  
Yes, sir! One prince Ali Ababwa coming right up!

Ashley  
Why a prince Aladdin?

ALADDIN  
I want to see Jasmine again. Before I was caught, we met in the marketplace. Since then I haven been able to stop thinking about her. But there a problem. The law states that Jasmine must marry a prince before her next birthday.

Kylie  
So that the reason for the prince disguise.

ALADDIN  
Yep.

Genie then uses his magic and Aladdin clothes change into princes robes. Aladdin then jumps on Carpet.

ALADDIN  
Well, I off.

Ashley  
Good luck!

Aladdin flies off toward the palace.

CHAD  
We better get going too.

The two girls nod.

**Palace: Balcony:**

CHAD  
Shh. Wait here.

Chad points to a balcony where Jafar and the Sultan are talking. The three then hide behind a pillar and watch the conversation.

SULTAN  
Jafar, are you sure about this? I could have sworn the law says only a prince can marry the princess.

JAFAR  
Of course, your majesty. But there is one little piece of fine print I found. If a proper suitor is not found by the appointed time, the princess will be wed to the royal vizier. Why that me.

SULTAN  
I not too sure. You are really old Jafar, and I really only want Jasmine to be happy.

Jafar then uses his snake staff on the Sultan.

JAFAR  
Listen to me, your majesty. The princess will marry me!

SULTAN  
(mesmerized) Yes, Jafar. Anything you say.

CHAD  
(whisper) This could be trouble. We better get back and warn Aladdin.

RAZOUL  
(From behind) And where might I find the street rat hole?

The three then turn around to see several guards surrounding them before being captured.

**Palace: Dungeon:**

CHAD  
Ashley, Kylie, are you two all right/

Kylie  
We e fine. These chains do hurt a little though.

JAFAR  
You street rats will soon find them comfortable. You l be here for a long time.

Ashley  
You must be Jafar!

JAFAR  
Easy observation, miss. But I afraid Aladdin should be begging for his life by now. You see, Razoul out there looking for my lamp right now.

CHAD  
Your lamp? You sure didn go down into that cave yourself!

JAFAR  
A little unfortunate problem that wouldn let me enter the cave. But it doesn matter. You l be dead soon enough.

Jafar turns around and leaves.

CHAD  
We better get out of here and save Aladdin!

--- reak the Chains Mini-game ---

**Palace: Dungeon entrance:**

Iago  
Escapees! Jafar! Help!

Kylie  
Too bad, bird! It just you against us!

Ashley  
I thought you didn believe in talking animals.

Kylie  
After being jailed I l believe anything!

CHAD  
Let stop the chatting and take care of this bird!

--- BOSS: Iago ---

Iago then flies away.

**Aladdin House:**

The group runs in to see Razoul and the guards tearing the place apart.

CHAD  
Razoul! You e not getting that lamp!

RAZOUL

So, the street rats escaped. It doesn matter. This ends here soon enough!

--- BOSS: Razoul ---

_INFORMATION: Keep Razoul away from the lamp!_

RAZOUL  
You worthless rats! I l be back!

Iago flies down and snatches the lamp. The group runs and wakes up the knocked out Aladdin.

ALADDIN  
We e got to stop Jafar.

CHAD  
We will. Would you come with us?

ALADDIN  
This is kind of my fault.

Kylie  
Then fix it. We l help you stop Jafar.

CHAD  
We better go. Who knows what Jafar going to do.

ALADDIN  
He moved the palace to the top of the mesa. It l be a pretty long trip up there and I sure Jafar put Heartless there to guard it.

**Jafar Palace: Throne Room:**

JAFAR  
So the street rats escape my traps again I see.

CHAD  
You know, being called a street rat is really starting to get old.

ALADDIN  
Jafar! What have you done with the Genie!

JAFAR  
The same thing you did with him. He become my personal servant after all.

ALADDIN  
You e wrong. I e been told the legends of the Genie. I know that the only way a Genie can gain his freedom is to have his master wish him out. I was saving my third wish to free the Genie before you came along!

Ashley  
I not letting you get in the way of Aladdin and Jasmine anymore!

CHAD  
Wow, Ashley got an aggressive side.

Kylie  
Your rule is at an end Jafar!

CHAD  
I think it about time to show you what street rats can do.

JAFAR  
Fine. But prepare to face the full force of the Heartless!

Ashley  
Chad! He controls the Heartless of this world!

CHAD  
Right! Let end this!

--- BOSS: JAFAR ---

JAFAR  
Ugh You are pretty strong for a bunch of rats.

CHAD  
That only the beginning!

JAFARYou e right. It is. You haven seen the snake like side of me yet!

Jafar then envelops the area in flames as he begins to transform into a giant cobra.

--- BOSS: Jafar (cobra) ---

JAFAR  
Face it, kids! You e still nothing compared to me!

CHAD  
Let see you talk that way without the powers of the Genie.

GENIE  
Why are you bringing me into this?

JAFAR  
You e right. I am still nothing without the Genie unless

GENIE  
Oh no. I am not getting thrown into this fight.

JAFAR  
Genie! My final wish. I wish to become an all-powerful Genie!

GENIE  
All right, kid! I hope you know what you e doing.

ALADDIN  
Genie, no!

Genie hits Jafar with a small spark and Jafar soon begins to turn into his Genie form.

CHAD  
Aladdin, now!

Kylie  
What are you doing/

ALADDIN  
Wha oh yeah! Jafar, you want the powers of a Genie, then you e got to take everything that goes with it.

Aladdin picks up Jafar black lamp. Two gold cuffs then appear around Jafar. He begins to be sucked into the lamp.

ALADDIN

Phenomenal cosmic power!

Jafar grabs Iago and is sucked into the lamp.

ALADDIN

Itty bitty living space.

CHAD  
There you go! It finished.

Kylie  
I had no idea. Chad, how did you figure it out?

CHAD  
Well, Jafar was using the Genie as a slave. So I thought, if Jafar became a Genie, wouldn that make him a slave too?

Ashley  
Wow, Chad! You e pretty smart.

Jasmine and the Sultan then appear inside the room as the palace returns to normal.

JASMINE  
Aladdin!

Jasmine runs and hugs Aladdin.

ALADDIN  
Jasmine, I promise I won do anything to try and fool you again.

JASMINE  
It okay, Aladdin. If it wasn for that stupid law

GENIE  
Al, you still have one wish left. Just say the word and you e a prince again.

ALADDIN  
I wish for your freedom!

GENIE  
Huh?

ALADDIN  
Genie, you e free.

Blue sparks fly from Genie as the gold cuffs come off.

GENIE  
I I I free! But Al, you really didn have to. Isn someone like Jasmine way too important to you?

ALADDIN  
I l find another way around the law just being myself Jasmine.

SULTAN  
Wait! I am Sultan, after all. From now on, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy.

JASMINE  
I choose you, Aladdin!

Ashley  
How romantic. I wish I could find myself in that type of scenario someday. (looks at Chad) How about you?

CHAD  
Well I not sure about dealing with the crazed sociopaths who want to take over the place, but a thing like that might not be so bad.

Kylie  
All right, let break this thing up right now! Let leave Aladdin and Jasmine by themselves for a bit.

SULTAN  
By the way, boy. There a weird object behind my throne. You may want to check it out before you go.

CHAD  
That must be the portal to the next world!

(cutscene for talking to carpet after defeating Jafar)

CHAD  
Hey Carpet, what going on?

ALADDIN  
Carpet been trying to say something. He says he got a friend who lost their world. It seems that his friend wants to journey with you guys.

Ashley  
Oh, really?

ALADDIN  
Carpet says his friend can be summoned by using this charm.

CHAD  
(taking charm) So this charm can summon Carpet friend

The charm begins to glow and Herbie then appears out of nowhere. Herbie drives around for a few seconds before driving toward Chad.

CHAD  
Wow, you e pretty fast. Who are you?

HERBIE  
Beep beep!

Kylie  
Chad, you do understand that a car, right?

CHAD  
Yeah I know.

ALADDIN  
Carpet says that he wants to travel with you and his name Herbie.

CHAD  
That fine with me. All right, Herbie. Let go to the next world.

_The Summon Gauge has just been added above the MP Gauge. When the Summon Gauge becomes at MAX level, allies can be summoned to help in the heat of battle. The higher the summon gauge level, the stronger the summon becomes, but will also take longer for the summon gauge to fill. The MAX level can be set in the newly added ummon menu. The ummon command has also been added to the command menu. After completing important tasks in world, some allies my give you charms which allow you to summon new and more powerful allies._

(portal)

CHAD  
Goodbye, Aladdin! Jasmine!

Ashley  
Thanks for the help!

Kylie  
Enjoy your freedom Genie!

The group then walks into the portal.

**Olympus Coliseum:**

**Coliseum Gates:**

The gates to the coliseum open as the group walks in.

CHAD  
This is one big building.

Ashley  
I wonder what it used for?

PHIL  
Hey, you there!

CHAD  
Huh? Who there?

PHIL  
In here! We l need somebody help!

Kylie  
Might as well go. We could find out a clue about what been going on with the Heartless.

The three run into the coliseum lobby.

Display world title _lympus Coliseum _

**Coliseum Lobby:**

CHAD  
Are you the one who called to us?

PHIL  
Yeah, we e got a real problem. Hades is up to no good again, and with Hercules away fighting the nessus, I need somebody to help stop him.

Ashley  
Hades? Who that?

PHIL  
He the god of the underworld. A pretty powerful god.

CHAD  
I see. So, what can we do to help?

PHIL  
Hades is apparently trying to reawaken the titans, a group of ferocious beasts sealed away by Zeus.

Kylie  
Why were they sealed up?

PHIL  
Because they were threatening our world!

CHAD  
They e that powerful? How can we stop somebody that powerful?

PHIL  
Go to the underworld and stop Hades.

Ashley  
Where in the underworld?

PHIL  
Probably in his castle, the Tower of the Dead.

Kylie  
Then let hurry to the underworld.

PHIL  
There a portal outside the gates. I l get Herc to help you out when he gets back.

**Coliseum Gates:**

MEG  
Whoa there kids. Where do you think you e going so fast?

CHAD  
We need to stop Hades from unleashing the titans!

MEG  
You small fries going to take on the god of the underworld?

Kylie  
Hey, I am an adult, you know.

MEG  
Hey, I just saying you should leave the handling of a god of the underworld to a true hero.

Ashley  
We can be heroes too! (whispers to Chad) Can we be heroes too?

MEG  
Well, we l see about that. I e got somebody to see, so go on and play hero.

Meg walks off and the gates open again, revealing the entrance to the underworld.

**Tunnel of the Dead:**

Ashley  
This place is giving me the creeps.

Kylie  
I was expecting the underworld to be dark and scary, but nothing like this.

CHAD  
Let hurry on and finish off Hades so we can leave this place.

**Chamber of the Fates:**

FATE #1

So, the chosen hero of the King Blade returns.

CHAD  
Huh? You know me?

FATE #2

We know everything! Past, present, and future!

Ashley  
Chad, wait a second. Maybe they can find us a way home? Could you?

FATE #1

Well

FATE #3

Oh, no you don ! We e not supposed to reveal the future!

FATE #1

But if they don know

Kylie  
That all right. We l get home one way or another.

FATE #3

Oh, all right! It best they know anyway.

FATE#1

Good! Now, the path home for you three will be a long, hard road. You will encounter many challenges

FATE #2

A young man searching for a forgotten city

FATE #3

A group of heroes trying to save their destroyed city

FATE #2

A young athlete with a hidden desire

FATE #3

A cursed prince taken from his kingdom

FATE #1

And after all of these challenges and more are completed, your path home will be blocked by a silver-haired villain. Only by defeating the most powerful of darkness will you be allowed to return home.

CHAD  
So all we need to do is find this silver-haired villain

FATE #2

A word of caution to this tale. If you do fight your way to your home, you will lose something very important to you, Chad.

The three fates then disappear.

CHAD  
Wait! What will I lose?

Ashley  
I guess we won know now.

Kylie  
Let finish our business with Hades first and we l try to figure it our afterwards.

CHAD  
Then let go.

**Hades Chamber:**

The group walks into Hadees chamber to see Pain and Panic.

CHAD  
Where Hades?

PAIN  
He uh Oh yeah! He awakening the titans!

PANIC  
Are you really sure we should

Ashley  
Chad, we e too late!

CHAD  
We better hurry, too. It sounds like things are gonna get bad.

PANIC  
Oh, uh! If Hades finds out we told them where he is

--- BOSS: Pain and Panic ---

PAIN  
Oooh

PANIC  
Oh man. Hades is gonna be furious

KylieChad, let hurry out of here!

**Seal of the Titans:**

HADES  
Finally, something powerful enough to take out Zeus and his little brat. Now all of Olympus will belong to me.

The BCM returns.

BCM  
What if Hercules finds out?

HADES  
He taken care of. Relax, this is my show. Stay out of it, okay?

BCM  
Did you forget who gave you control of the Heartless?

HADES  
No, I haven , but right now there some tiny little important matters to attend to, so see ya.

BCM  
You should know about Hercules companions who just arrived. One is a potential.

HADES  
It can be. Who are you? How do you know so much?

The BCM removes his hood to reveal he is Xehonort.

XEHONORT  
The name is Xehonort.

HADES  
Xehonort, huh. But how can there be another potential? The Keyblade master was taken care of. He back home, right? There should be no way another potential can be alive.

XEHONORT  
The times have changed. A new series of events has begun and I need somebody who can destroy the potential before he can even learn about his abilities as a Keyblade master. And I can think of no one better than the Lord of the Dead himself.

HADES  
I know just the thing too.

XEHONORTThen I leaving it to you

Xehonort disappears.

HADES  
Finally! Well, time to release this lock. Brothers, titans! Who sent you down there?

TITANS  
Zeus

HADES  
And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you e going to do?

TITANS  
Destroy Zeus!

HADES  
Good answer.

The seal of the titans breaks and the titans emerge, beginning to walk toward the city. At the back of the line, Hades stops the Cyclops.

HADES  
Hold it, one eye. I e got a special job for you.

**Coliseum Gates:**

HERCULES  
You must be the new kids Phil told me about.

CHAD  
We tried to stop Hades, but we were too late.

HERCULES  
That alright, just more work for us heroes. Hades is leading the titans to defeat my father, Zeus, on Mount Olympus.

Ashley  
You mean Zeus is your father?  
HERCULES  
Yeah.

Kylie  
But, wouldn that make you a god also?

HERCULES  
Hades servants kidnapped me as a baby and used a poison to turn me mortal. Since then, I e been trying to prove myself a true hero so I can rejoin the gods on Mount Olympus.

CHAD  
I see, but how do you prove yourself a true hero?

HERCULES  
Father won tell me, he keeps telling me to look inside my heart, but now I more concerned about stopping Hades. If we travel through the city of Thebes.

Kylie  
Then let go.

CHAD  
Right.

**Thebes Town Square:**

CYCLOPS  
Heroes! Where are you?

CHAD  
Is that one of the titans?

HERCULES  
Yeah. It the Cyclops. Hades must have known we were coming and sent him after us.

Kylie  
Then we need to go through him!

CHAD  
Wait! You don realize he called a itan for a reasond, don you? I don think it would be wise to just run up and

Hercules and Ashley are then seen running after the Cyclops.

CHAD  
Okay, maybe I wrong. Guess I e gotta fight this thing.

Chad and Kylie then run to the Cyclops.

CYCLOPS  
These puny humans are all Hades is scared of? (laughs) This will be fun!

--- BOSS: CYCLOPS ---

CYCLOPS  
How

The Cyclops falls off of a ledge and a thump is heard from the bottom. Meg then runs forward as a column gets ready to fall.

MEG  
Herc, watch out!

Meg runs toward the column and pushes Hercules out of the way.

HERCULES  
Meg, why did you do that?

MEG  
Hades needs to be stopped, and you e the only one who can do it, wonderboy.

HERCULES  
Meg, are you gonna be alright?

MEG  
I l be fine, you big lug. Now hurry and stop Hades before he has a chance to completely take over Olympus.

**Gates to Olympus:**

CHAD  
Whew, that was a long road up.

HERCULES  
That why the gods chose this mountain to build their realm, so only the strongest of heroes can visit the gods.

Kylie  
At least we know we some of the strongest now that we e made it up here.

CHAD  
But I out of strength. We should rest before taking on Hades.

Ashley  
Chad, you e too lazy. Let move on.

**Realm of the Gods:**

HERCULES  
Chad, do you see that mountain looking thing in the distance? That must be where they e keeping my fater!

CHAD  
Let hurry then! There are a lot of Heartless here though

_INFORMATION: Fight your way to free Zeus!_

HERCULES  
All right, father. I here!

Hercules pulls some rocks off the mountain structure aand frees Zeus.

ZEUS  
Thanks, son. Now watch your old man work!

Zeus uses lightning bolts to instantly defeat all of the titans and the remaining Heartless in the area.

CHAD  
There! One problem down.

ZEUS  
Young man, I still have one favor to ask of you.

Ashley  
Take out Hades, right?

Kylie  
Then let do this.

HERCULES  
Wait! I coming too.

**Hades Throne:**

CHAD  
Hades!

HADES  
Well, well. I see the Cyclops failed at such a simple task I gave to him.

Ashley  
We e a lot stronger than you think!

Kylie  
Hades, this ends here!

HERCULES  
Time to go back to the underworld!

HADES  
Can it, wonderboy!

CHAD  
Stop it! We e ending this here and now!

HADES  
Fine, fine. But let me tell you this, the Heartless have no forgiveness!

--- BOSS: Hades ---

HADES  
You idiots! I am the god of the underworld!

HERCULES  
Then go back there!

CHAD  
Yeah! And Stop causing problems!

HADES  
I am immortal. Only gods can kill gods.

HERCULES  
Then when I become a god, I l be back.

Xehonort then arrives again.

XEHONORT  
Hades, how could you fail me?

CHAD  
Who are you?

XEHONORT  
Leave now boy. I l finish with you later.

HADES  
You think it so easy then take care of them yourself.

XEHONORT  
I gave you the power of the Heartless, and you fail now I will donate your heart to my ultimate goal.

XEHONORT sticks his hand out toward Hades and Hades instantly dies. His heart then floats toward the sky.

CHAD  
You control the Heartless? So you started all this!

Kylie  
Sis, doesn that voice sound familiar? Isn that the guy who showed up before the Heartless back home?

Ashley  
I know that voice from anywhere. It is.

CHADThen let stop this now.

XEHONORT  
Boy, if you wish to fight me, then fight me after you e found Kingdom Hearts.

CHAD  
What that?

XEHONORT  
(laughs) You l see.

CHAD  
Wait!

Xehonort disappears.

CHAD  
What is Kingdom Hearts?

Kylie  
We l find out. Let just keep going. Zeus l be grateful that Hades is gone.

**Zeus Chamber:**

ZEUS  
That was quite a show of bravery, young man.

CHAD  
Thank you, sir.

ZEUS  
Is there anything, anything at all I can do to repay you for saving our way of life?

Ashley  
Well

Kylie  
Do you think, as a god, you could open up a portal that could get us back home? Home to Earth?

ZEUS  
I sorry. You need to find something first.

CHAD  
What do you mean?

Zeus opens up a portal.

ZEUSKeep going on your adventure. On your way you will discover what you need to defeat the darkness.

CHAD  
I guess that all we l know. Let go.

Ashley and Kylie nod as they walk through the portal to the next world.

**Atlantis:**

**Cave Entrance:**

Ashley  
Where are we?

CHAD  
Some sort of cave. It freezing. How did we go from the top of a mountain to this?

Kylie  
The gods of Mount Olympus must have had a sense of humor.

Ashley  
Sis! This is no time to be joking!

CHAD  
Hey, let stop the fighting already and try to find somebody.

**Cave: Camp:**

CHAD  
Whoa, it seems like a lot of people are here. I wonder if any of them could tell me where we are.

MILO  
Hey there, are you part of the rescue team?

Ashley  
Rescue team?

MILO  
Yeah, we e been trapped down here for days and I was thinking that after not hearing a word from us that we would get a rescue team.

CHAD  
Sorry, but we e just as lost as you are.

MILO  
Oh, okay then. I guess you could come with us. We were looking for the lost city of Atlantis, but were attacked by a sea creature and ended up in this cave. Now we don know where to go.

Kylie  
Do you think Atlantis might be here?

MILO  
It could be. I won know anything else until we get further in the cave and do some studying on the artifacts.

CHAD  
No problem. We l go with you.

MILO  
Here the problem though. Further on down this cave is crawling with Heartless.

Ashley  
Then we can take care of the Heartless while you take us to the artifacts. How that?

Kylie  
Sis, you e got to stop volunteering us for every little thing that comes along. No wonder this journey taking so long.

MILO  
Well, those that want to go with me can get into the back of the truck and fend off the Heartless from there. If the truck takes too much damage though, we l have to come back here. Okay? Oh, and I Milo Thatch.

CHAD  
And I Chad

Ashley  
Ashley!

Kylie  
Just call me Kylie.

MILO  
All right then Chad, Ashley, and Kylie. I l get into the truck and wait for you there.

CHAD  
Then let hurry on.

**Large Wall:**

MILOI wonder

CHAD  
What is it, Milo?

MILO  
There a draft coming from this wall. I think there might be something behind it. We l need the rest of the team here to dig a hole though.

MOLE  
Did somebody say ole

CHAD  
Who that?

MILO  
That Moliere, but we just call him Mole. He our digging specialist.

VINNY

I think if Mole digs a hole up large enough I should be able to put some dynamite in it and the whole wall should go pop, you know?

MILO  
Vinny. He our explosives technician.

CHAD  
Anyone else?

MILO  
Well, there Doctor Sweet, Audrey, Helga, and Commander Rourke.

Kylie  
Wow, that a big crew.

ROURKE  
All right now, you need to step aside. This walls going down with a bang and the last thing we need is a wounded man. Huh? Haven seen you around before.

Ashley  
We just arrived.

ROURKE  
From where? The closest land is almost a thousand miles from here.

CHAD  
It a long story.

HELGA  
Commander, let find cover.

ROURKE  
Good idea.

The entire team hides in the distance as the dynamite explodes and the wall comes crashing down, revealing a gleam of light in the distance.

**Atlantis: Bridge of Hope:**

MILO  
It like everything I e dreamed of

CHAD  
So this is Atlantis.

Display world title _tlantis _

**Atlantis: City Streets:**

ROURKE  
Kids, we l go set up a camp. Until then, see what you can find out about this place.

CHAD, Ashley, Kylie  
Aye, Aye, captain!

MILO  
Uh, kids, we e an expedition crew, not pirates.

AshleyJust getting ready. You never know when we might run into some. We e run into about everyone else in this journey.

Kylie  
Let just go. I interested in seeing what Atlantis has.

**King Chamber:**

MILO  
I can believe how advanced this place is compared to my home.

CHAD  
I noticed. Everything here is so technological.

KIDA  
(Shouts in Atlantean)

Ashley  
What? We didn understand a word you said.

KIDA  
(More shouting in Atlantean)

KING  
Kida, bring the visitors here.

KIDA  
Father, they may be with the Heartless.

CHAD  
Nonsense! We e been fighting the Heartless for days!

KING  
Young visitors from another world, come here so I may help you.

The group walks forward to see the King laying on his bed.

KING  
Visitors, I hope the locals have been kind to you.

Kylie  
They have. Everyone here been so friendly.

KING  
Fine, but I must warn you. The Heartless here have been getting stronger and stronger since we heard you were coming. I believe the stronger Heartless have become attracted to your King Blade.

CHAD  
How do you know about the King Blade?

KING

I was recently visited by the King of another world. He told me there were two heroes fighting against the Heartless. One, the more important of the two, the Keyblade wielder, will have the power to devoid the Heartless of their captive hearts and release the lock on Kingdom Hearts. However, this Keybade wielder hasn discovered his potential yet, and the former Keyblade holder could possible fall to the Heartless at any moment. The second would be wielding the King Blade, a weapon forged of the same material as the Keyblade, but far less powerful.

Ashley  
So you e saying we e just lowering the Heartless count so the Keyblade wielder can have an easier time?

KING  
By no means. The Keyblade wielder will be searching for lost friends, close to the same as you three are looking for a way to your home. In a way, you are all connected.

Kylie  
You mentioned Kingdom Hearts before, just the same as that man in black. What exactly is it?

KING  
You need not worry about that. Kingdom Hearts, the dreaded realm of darkness, must never be unleashed upon the worlds. There is a man who is seeking to either rule or destroy all worlds, and I afraid he will succeed if Kingdom Hearts is opened.

CHAD  
Then we l just find Kingdom Hearts and put a stop to this!

KING  
It will not be that easy, and it not even your fight. The Keyblade war has begun. You are only a small part of that war, child. You will need the strength of the Keyblade wielder with you before the final battle.

Ashley  
Final battle? Does that mean we e almost home?

KING  
You still have a ways to go. Now go, Kida will show you the hidden room in the waterways. There you will find the meaning of the Keyblade war and what exactly is going to happen.

Kylie  
Then I guess it time to hurry on.

KIDA  
Follow me.

MILO  
I didn understand any of that, but I guess I l go with it. Thanks for your help, your majesty!

**Waterway entrance:**

MILO  
So, Kida, do you know anything about the eart of Atlantis

KIDA  
When I was little, my father told me stories about it. He said that it helped our people survive the great flood.

MILO  
So that how you survived these thousands of years. Legend says it an incredibly powerful energy source. If we could even harvest a few ounces of that energy, we could light the cities millions of times over.

CHAD  
Sounds interesting. Maybe we l find out more if we keep going.

KIDA  
We need to travel through an underwater passage. Hurry on through or you l run out of breath.

Kylie  
Okay, let hurry on.

**Underwater Shrine:**

MILO  
Now, from what I understand from the journal, there should be a clue to the heart of Atlantis around here somewhere.

CHAD  
Let look around.

KIDA  
Let look at that central structure and read the writing.

Kylie  
All right.

KIDA  
It says here those that seek the door to eternal darkness prepare to be overrun with Heartless. The power you seek will come at a great expense to all

Ashley  
What does that mean?

CHAD  
I don know, but I just heard something move.

MILO  
Are you sure, I don hear anything.

Just then the robot begins to move and attack the party.

KIDA  
What happened?

MILO  
I think the robot just moved with the words you said. It must have been password locked or something.

Kylie  
Let just destroy it and then figure out what going on!

--- BOSS: Ancient Robot ---

KIDA  
I don understand. We e never had our robots malfunction like that.

MILO  
I think we e on to something. (looks at ruins of robot) It says here that Kingdom Hearts can be reached through the pathway through the heart.

Ashley  
Chad, can you figure it out?

CHAD  
Nope. I don understand it. Perhaps there another clue in another world.

Kida pendant begins to glow.

MILO  
What happening?

KIDA  
The elders are calling out to me. They say that a great evil is stirring on the surface and we need the heart of Atlantis to defend ourselves.

CHAD  
What kind of evil?

KIDA  
It says the corruption of man is about to become apparent.

Kylie  
This sounds serious. We should get back to the camp and speak with the rest of the gang.

MILO  
Let hurry. Something not right.

**Atlantis: Expedition Camp:**

The group is cornered as they enter the camp.

ROURKE  
So, have you figured out the mystery, scholar?

MILO  
What are you talking about, Rourke?  
ROURKE  
Spare me the ignorance, kid. I need the heart of Atlantis.

CHAD  
Why? Why do you need that?

ROURKE  
You kids are so pathetic. You think you can take these expedition trips to earn more about the world and the cultures that surround it but only one thing matters. Those who get the money get to determine how this place is remembered.

MILO  
So you e trying to say you want the heart of Atlantis to line your own pockets with money.

KIDA  
They can have it!

Ashley  
Huh? Why not?

KIDAThe heart of Atlantis is all that keeps us going as a culture. If the heart is taken away, we l all die.

ROURKE  
Spare me the tears. I want the heart and I want it now!

CHAD  
Try to take it!

Kylie  
I know we are kinda getting strong Chad, but I think that there too many of them here.

HELGA  
Commander, we only have a couple hours before the balloon takes off and drills toward the surface. We better hurry.

ROURKE  
I only going to say this one more time. (puts a gun to Milo forehead) Where is the heart?

Ashley  
Chad, think of something!

CHAD  
I trying!

KIDA  
Enough! I know where it is.

MILO  
Kida, don

KIDA  
I don want any bloodshed.

CHAD  
But, if you give up the heart, won this whole city die?

KIDA  
(Grabs her pendant) As long as the heart of Atlantis keeps its glow, the city will stay protected. Unfortunately, I not sure what will happen when I leave. As the princess of Atlantis I am known as the heart.

MILO  
Huh? She the heart?

ROURKE  
See, that wasn so hard, was it? (turns to Helga) Tie her up. Men, look after these brats until we get to the surface, then we l send a rescue team down. Don want these kids getting any heroic ideas.

Rourke and Helga go off to the exit with Kida tied up.

MILO  
Vinny, Mole, even you Sweet, how can you let a thing like this happen?

SWEET  
Sorry kid. I like you, and I like what your father did. But, Rourke offer was just too much to throw away.

Kylie  
So you all sold your souls away for money.

Ashley  
I hope you go the rest of your lives knowing you let a whole city die for your selfish greed.

CHAD  
Milo, there still time. We can stop Rourke and get Kida back in the city.

MILO  
It too late. The curators at the museum were all right. I l never be the explorer my father was.

Ashley  
Not if you go the rest of your life, which by the way may be relatively shorter if we don get out of here, thinking like that, then of course you l never achieve greatness.

CHAD  
Ashley right. The only way to make yourself great is to believe you can be.

MILO  
You e right. We need to go stop Rourke and save Atlantis.

MOLE  
There just one problem. You l need to get through us.

MILO  
Can you guys have a heart for once?

AUDREY  
Sorry kid, I e already used all my sympathy for the day.

VINNY  
And besides, I don want to be blamed if, by some chance, Rourke balloon went pop, you know what I saying? (winks at Milo)

MILO  
So you l help.

SWEET  
We l need a plan. Rourke still got Helga and his personal bodyguards with him. It l be a chore and a half just getting to him.

MILO  
I e got an idea. What if we used the ships the Atlanteans use around the city and assault Rourke fleet that way?

CHAD  
Hmm, it might be worth a shot. Let hurry to where Rourke fled.

AUDREY  
The balloon is being kept in a volcanic passage. Make sure not to be caught in the lava.

Ashley  
We won . We l be back soon!

--- Air ride mini-game ---

**Volcano: Base:**

HELGA  
Rourke thought you might get past the crew. Such sellouts.

CHAD  
Actually, I think you e the sellout here!

HELGA  
Doesn matter. You l all die here soon enough.

--- BOSS: Helga ---

HELGA  
Drat, you e too powerful!

Kylie  
That one down, now all we need to do is climb the rock face to get to the balloon.

_INFORMATION: Get to the balloon before it reaches the surface!_

**Hot Air Balloon:**

Kida is tied up in the center of the balloon.

ROURKE  
Argh, I should have understood that if you want something done, you e got to do it yourself.

MILO  
Give it up, Rourke! You e through!

ROURKE  
Not yet. I e still got a little trick up my sleeve. I want to borrow the power from the heart of Atlantis!

Rourke grabs Kida pendant and transforms into a crystallized from of himself.

--- BOSS: Rourke ---

**King Chamber:**

MILO  
Thanks for everything you e done. Chad, Ashley, and Kylie.

KIDA  
You three helped to save Atlantis, and for that the entire city is grateful.

CHAD  
All in a day work. We e been through worse.

Ashley  
We have?

Kylie  
I don know, this was kinda up there with the whole facing the god of the underworld thing.

MILO  
Here. I want you to have this. It an artifact I recovered from the shrine, but I could never figure out what it used for.

Ashley  
So you e giving it to us?

MILOThe engravings on the back indicate that it something called a .P. Communicator but I don understand what that is. There nothing like this back home.

CHAD  
Let see. Maybe if I look close enough

The communicator begins to glow and Kim Possible arrives.

KIM POSSIBLE  
Wow, I never thought I get out of that thing.

Kylie  
Who are you?

KIM POSSIBLE  
You haven heard of me? I the one and only Kim Possible. Just name it and I can do it.

CHAD  
Maybe she like Herbie and we can summon her in battle.

KIM POSSIBLE  
Sounds good to me. You should know how to use my communicator, so just give it a beep when you need my help!

Kim Possible disappears and then shortly reappears.

KIM POSSIBLE  
Oh, by the way. Now that you have my communicator, you can use it to contact friends to play together.

CHAD  
You mean I can use this to contact Cate and Zidane?  
KIM POSSIBLE  
That not exactly what I meant. Just look it up if you get the chance.

Ashley  
So, we have another ally now.

CHAD  
Yup. It less work we l have to do.

_Acquired the summon spell im Possible _

_The ultiplayer option has now been added to the main menu. Select eturn to Title from the save menu anytime to return to the main menu and play wireless multiplayer matches with friends who also have a PSP game console and another copy of Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Chronicles. (Also, Wi-Fi internet play may be available)_

KING  
Again, we can thank you enough for saving my daughter and our people.

CHAD  
Say, do you know where we could find the portal to the next world?

KING  
Of course. It right here.

The King moves a tile on the floor to reveal the next portal.

Kylie  
We l be back soon!

The three jump into the portal.

**Traverse Town:**

**First District:**

Kylie

Finally! We actually start out in the city. I tired of entering worlds in the middle of nowhere.

CHAD

It... is kinda nice. I wonder what sort of calamity this world going to have?

Ashley

Well, we won get anywhere sitting here. Let look around for information.

CHAD

Okay. We l start here and work our way around.

Display world title _raverse Town _

**Second District:**

CHAD

This place is even bigger than the last world we were in! Atlantis is nothing compared to this town.

Kylie

Well, I can say for sure, but it almost appears that this is some kind of refugee place. Everyone around here seems out of place, lost, and confused.

Ashley

Maybe they e like us.

CHAD

Huh?

Ashley

I mean... maybe they e just looking for a way to go home, just like us.

CHAD

All right, this is starting to get depressing. Let hurry on and find the next portal.

**Clock Tower:**

ZIDANE

Hey, Chad!

CHAD

It... it couldn be...

ZIDANE

Been too long. Everyone back home thought you were a goner.

CHAD

Why did everyone think that.

ZIDANE

We didn know how long you last _if _you were still alive. It been three weeks and nobody heard from you. Cate seems to be especially hurt.

CHAD

You e seen Cate? Where is she?

ZIDANE

Relax, buddy, she fine. I left her home. I came with the two old men Merlin and Yen Sid to help find you so that you can hurry home and help me fight off the Heartless there. (Looks around Chad)... Who are the new friends of yours?

CHAD

Oh, yeah. This is Ashley and Kylie. They e from Earth, just like us, and we e traveled through all these worlds looking for our way home. Girls, this is Zidane, we grew up together.

Ashley

Nice to meet you Zidane.

Kylie

As much as I hate to break up this reunion, we need to find the portal to the next world.

ZIDANE

I know where it is. Yen Sid told me that you guys should go see him when you get the chance. He has some information that will help you defeat Xehonort. He at the abandoned house in the third district.

Ashley

Who Xehonort

ZIDANE

Yen Sid will be able to tell you more. He was once considered a great researcher under the apprenticeship of Ansem the Wise, but he carried out experiments into the darkness of the heart which eventually devoured his heart and turned him into a minion of the darkness. Ever since then, the Heartless have more than tripled their numbers and numerous worlds have begun to have even more problems than ever before. Merlin even whispered rumors that the dark side of Xehonort heart has returned and it the one causing all the recent events, including your disappearance, Chad.

Ashley

I wonder if he the guy that gave us so many problems on our way here.

Kylie

It could be. We should speak with Yen Sid to learn more about what happening.

CHAD

Then we l go see this Yen Sid. Zidane, if you get back home before me, say hi to Cate, okay?

ZIDANE

Will do.

**Abandoned House:**

Kylie

I thought there was supposed to be a couple of old men here according to your friend, Chad.

MERLIN

I say, who are you calling and old man?

Merlin and Yen Sid then enter the house.

CHAD

Sorry. Zidane just told us to come here and find a man named Yen Sid.

YEN SID

Ah, you must be the wielder of the King Blade, a weapon forged out of the power of the Keyblade and given the ability to travel through worlds.

CHAD

Yeah, I was given the King Blade to fight the Heartless, but I can seem to find my way home.

YEN SID

Do not worry. Your way home is about to open. You only have one more objective to finish before that, however. Do you remember what the Fates of Olympus told you?

CHAD

That right. They told me that our way home would be hidden by a silver-haired villain.

MERLIN

That right. Now, I would hate to say it, but this silver-haired villain is one of the most feared people in the whole universe. Most people become scared just by hearing his name. I fear he may be too much for you.

Ashley

Who is he?

YEN SID

All in good time. I must tell you, Chad. In the next world you visit, do not be deceived. Your way home will not be as clear as it looks.

CHAD

What? Tell me what I need to do!

YEN SID

Your heart will reveal the path. Until then, think about what you must do.

CHAD

Wait! What about Xehonort?

Yen Sid disappears.

CHAD

Oh, that really great. Just leave us clues. I want some answers! I want to know who exactly we need to fight, and I want to know what the heck Kingdom Hearts is!

MERLIN

Hmm... I e been told not to give you his identity, but I may be able to help you with Kingdom Hearts.

Kylie

Really? What is it?

MERLIN

Well, one day while I was visiting Disney Castle, I stumbled across a book that spoke of Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade.

_he door to darkness... sought by those without hearts. The cho_sen wielder of the Keyblade will seal the door and then destroy the heart inside to restore peace to our worlds. However, if the eings without hearts collect too much of the darkness from inside peoples hearts, the final journey will have to begin and all will be left to the one young child. If the child shall fail, an unimaginable apocalypse will begin

This has been a prophecy of Disney Castle since before I can remember. His majesty always feared that one day the eings without hearts would unite under a single organization and take revenge against us with hearts. To that end, I believe the Heartless are unknowingly working towards that end.

CHAD

Door... to darkness? Could I be the one? Will I ever be able to find this Keyblade?

MERLIN

The Keyblade is not something that just picked up in a cave or something. The Keyblade chooses it master. Now, perhaps it doesn feel the need is great enough to choose a master, or perhaps it already chosen it master. Either way, the new Keyblade bearer will have a difficult path ahead of him.

CHAD

I see.

AERITH

Hello? Merlin, has the kid arrived yet?

MERLIN

Ah, Aerith, there you are.

AERITH

I heard you would be traveling to my home world soon and wanted to ask a favor of you.

Ashley

What is it?

AERITH

If you run across a man named Cloud, could you tell him that I all right and that he shouldn worry about me anymore.

Kylie

I ... not quite sure I understand, but we l tell him for you.

ZIDANE

We better hurry! The Heartless are attacking the city!

Ashley

Chad! Let go!

CHAD

Right! Zidane, you up for a little contest?

ZIDANE

Always.

**Third District:**

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!_

ZIDANE

I think that all of them. For now.

MERLIN

I think you kids should get going. The Heartless are attracted to the King Blade.

CHAD

Then we l get going.

MERLIN

Yen Sid opened a portal in First District that will lead you to your final world.

CHAD

All right. Thanks for everything.

ZIDANE

Almost forgot. Chad, here the munny I owe you.

CHAD

Thanks. We better stock up on supplies before we go.

_Acquired 5000 munny!_

**First District:**

Ashley

We ready?

Kylie

I think as good as we e going to be.

CHAD

Everyone, we e almost home.

Ashley

Let go!

The group then walks into the portal.

**Midgar:**

**Sector 5:**

CHAD

Wow, this place is a mess. I wonder what happened here?

Kylie

It hard to tell. I guessing some sort of disaster.

MAN

Hey, where your ribbons?

Ashley

Huh? What ribbons?

MAN

You e supposed to be wearing a certain colored ribbon to say whether or not you have the Geostigma.

CHAD

Geostigma? What...?

MAN

I just saying, most people won even approach you unless they know you e free of the stigma.

Kylie

You e right, Chad. Something definitely not right here.

Ashley

Look, there a tavern over there. I wonder if they can help us?

Camera zoom out to expose the entire destroyed city and then display world title _idgar _

**7th Heaven Bar:**

Ashley

Hello? Is anyone there?

TIFA

Hey, you guys need to leave. I don open until nightfall.

CHAD

We e not here to drink, we just want some information about the Geostigma and what going on here. Why the town so gloomy?

TIFA

Two years ago... I was with the group that helped defeat Sephiroth and save the world. Unfortunately, that peace came at a terrible price...

Kylie

The Geostigma, right?

TIFA

Yes, Nobody quite knows what the stigma is and all these sudden events lately. Of course then the Heartless had to show up and complicate things.

CHAD

I not quite sure I can help you with the stigma, but the Heartless shouldn be a problem. We l find out who in charge here and deal with him.

TIFA

You might need help. I think if you look outside the city you should be able to find Cloud. He l help you, I sure.

Ashley

Cloud?

TIFA

He was our leader two years ago during the fight against Sephiroth. Lately, though, he disappeared. I ... not sure why.

Kylie

Chad, we better go. I think if we don act soon then we may end up in a deeper situation than we wanted.

CHAD

Fine. Let get going.

TIFA

Wait! What are your names? I l call Cloud and tell him you e coming. If he got my earlier message than he should be heading for the Healin lodge near the town of Kalm. If you hurry you should be able to catch him.

Ashley

Okay, we can find Cloud.

**Midgar: City Gates:**

Ashley

Chad, I want to know something...

CHAD

What is it?

Ashley

After we defeat this silver-haired villain and return home, will... will I ever be able to see you again?

CHAD

Well... I think so. We e from the same world, so I would think visiting each other wouldn be very hard. But... we never knew each other before this journey, so I can really say for sure.

Kylie

Boy, he may be smart to figure out things, but he sure is dense when it comes to figuring out my sister. Chad, can you take the hint?

CHAD

What hint?

Kylie

You need to promise her that we l see each other again. If you don want her to keep bugging you, that is.

CHAD

Fine, fine. We l see each other again. I sure of it.

Ashley

Thanks, Chad. You know, when we first met, I kinda thought you were a big jerk. But now, well, my opinion changed.

Kylie

(Whispers to Ashley)Are you sure you should fall for him, sis? I mean, we e not even sure we l see him again after we return home.

Ashley

(Hiding embarrassment) Who... who said anything about falling in love? I... I just think of him as a friend and that that. There no... special feelings for him (quietly) yet.

CHAD

I sorry, but we need to be moving on.

Kylie

Good idea. Let go, sis. (Whispers to Ashley) We l talk about this later.

**Canyon:**

The group runs into the area to see Cloud surrounded by Heartless. At the top Chad looks up to see Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz standing on an overlooking cliff.

CHAD

Ashley, Kylie, look! Is that...

Ashley

A silver-haired villain! Let go!

The group runs next to Cloud.

CHAD

Looks like you need help.

CLOUD

I fine. These Heartless won stop coming though.

Kylie

Leave these to us.

_INFORMATION: Fight with Cloud to defeat all of the Heartless!_

After the battle, Chad looks up to see Kadaj and the rest of the group gone.

Ashley

So, why were those Heartless after you?

CLOUD

Those men must have summoned them here. I got a call from Tifa about three kids coming to ask me about the stigma. Is that you?

CHAD

Yup. We thought you might be able to help us.

CLOUD

I... I can help anyone.

Kylie

That not true! Tifa told us the whole story. You led them to save the world two years ago. That a big accomplishment!

CLOUD

I may have saved the planet, but I couldn save the one I loved. That was my failure. I going to Healin to see Reno from Shinra. They may know something about the stigma. You e welcome to come if you want.

CHAD

Fine. Let follow him.

**Healin Lodge:**

CLOUD

I just warning you kids now. These guys we e meeting, they e members of a corrupt organization known as Shinra. The information they give us may not be trustworthy.

The group walks into the room of the lodge and sees Rufus, Reno, and Rude.

RENO

So, the hero finally comes out of hiding.

RUFUS

Reno, stop it. You were beat by him fair and square last time.

CLOUD

It... can be... Rufus Shinra? You died two years ago.

RUFUS

As the building collapsed I managed to escape just in time. Now, I e devoted my life to rebuilding what Shinra did to the planet all those years ago.

Ashley

What exactly happened?

RUFUS

Two years ago, we were all threatened to be destroyed by Sephiroth and his calamity from the sky, Meteor. I led Shinra into believing that if we used the Lifestream, the Mako energy from the world made into a weapon, that we could blast the hole around Sephiroth stronghold and end the fighting once and for all.

RENO

You see, we were all betrayed by Shinra two leading technology experts, Scarlet and Heidegger. If those two would have had their way, Sephiroth would have been destroyed, but so would the planet.

CLOUD

We were all deceive by Shinra during those days. After the Mako Cannon brought down the shield around the Northern Cave, I led my group down into the depths of the planet to face and finally defeat Sephiroth.

Kylie

I think I beginning to see what been going on here.

RUDE

After the final battle, Sephiroth, who wished to destroy all life on the planet, was dead. But that didn stop Meteor from crashing into the world and destroying our biggest metropolis, Midgar.

CHAD

So that why the city was so destroyed when we showed up.

RUFUS

I guess you e already figured that shortly after, even though the fighting had ended, what happened next.

Ashley

The Geostigma, right?

RENO

Yes, we e still trying to locate exactly what the stigma is, but it appears to be coming from those three guys.

RUFUS

Kadaj and his gang. A group of misfits who have been terrorizing the city for a couple months now.

CLOUD

In the canyon, one of them spoke to me. He said he was looking for his other

RUDE

Yes. We e heard about that ourselves. It seems they e looking for something...

RUFUS

You needn concern yourself about that, Cloud. Right now I think it best you return to the orphans.

CHAD

Orphans?

CLOUD

Tifa and I have been taking care of orphans who e lost their parents to the Geostigma. I think it time we did return.

RUFUS

Be careful, Cloud. Kadaj is a powerful man.

Kylie

We l look after him.

**7th Heaven Bar:**

CLOUD

Tifa, where are you?

TIFA

Cloud, I here! You better hurry!

CHAD

What is it?

TIFA

Some guy named Yazoo promised the kids he could cure the Geostigma. The kids fell for it and left with him. Ever since then, nobody knows where the kids have gone.

RENO

(Now appears) Kadaj group took the kids. We saw them leading them toward their hideout.

Kylie

And where that?

RENO

The Forgotten City.

Ashley

Sis, let go.

CHAD

Right. I think we can find out exactly what Kadaj wants.

TIFA

You can reach the Forgotten City by taking the train.

**Forgotten Capital:**

XEHONORT

All right, are you ready to hear the rest of the plan?

KADAJ

As long as I reunited with Mother, I could care less about your stupid plans.

XEHONORT

You e mother will be returned to you as soon as you e disposed of the three meddlers.

KADAJ

What about these kids has you so scared?

XEHONORT

That is none of your concern. All I care about is getting rid of the kids, especially the boy with the King Blade. I don care how it done.

KADAJ

Fine, do what you wish. If Brother is so easy to defeat, I sure the kids shouldn be a problem either.

XEHONORT

I l leave it to you.

**Sleeping Forest:**

CLOUD

Kadaj and the rest of the group are just through these woods.

Ashley

Oh, Cloud! We forgot to tell you. We met a girl named Aerith in Traverse Town and she told us to tell you that she fine and you don need to worry anymore.

CLOUD

Aerith... is alive?

Kylie

Yeah, and she seems awfully concerned about you.

CLOUD

Then, after this is over, can you take me to her?

CHAD

I not sure we can...

Ashley

Of course we l reunite you!

CHAD

Oh uh, Ashley throwing us into another situation again.

Kylie

Sis, I know you like to help people, but... can you at least think about stuff before you say anything?

Ashley

What?

**Forgotten City:**

CLOUD

Kadaj! I here for the kids!

KADAJ

You hear that kids, he our brother. But he going against Mother will and threatening all we care about! Will you stand with me now?

CHAD

You can scare us! We l take all of you on!

Ashley

Let finish this!

Kylie

Kadaj, you can run forever.

KADAJ

Yazoo, Loz, I tired of this rambling. Take care of the kids while I return to town.

Kadaj disappears.

YAZOO

So, time to take care of these meddlers.

LOZ

Nobody gets in the way of our mother!

CHAD

I getting tired of hearing about this other of yours. Let finish this!

- - - BOSS: Yazoo & Loz - - -

YAZOO

W...Why? All we... wanted to do... was meet mother.

LOZ

We l all play together... on the other side.

Yazoo and Loz fall down and die. Vincent then appears.

VINCENT

You kids are stronger than you look.

CHAD

We e gone through so many worlds, we e become stronger.

VINCENT

I see. However, I must make this short. Kadaj is about ready to discover where his other Jenova, is being hidden.

CLOUD

Jenova! But that means that Kadaj...

VINCENT

Yes. Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth. If he acquires Jenova head, Sephiroth may re-appear and continue his rampage of destruction on our world.

Ashley

We better stop him quickly then.

Kylie

Chad, let hurry. I think Kadaj will be easier to deal with than Sephiroth.

CHAD

Cloud, can we get back to Midgar in time to stop Kadaj?

CLOUD

We l run it pretty close. I l give Tifa a call. Her, Barret, Cait Sith, and Cid should be able to stall Kadaj long enough for us to get there.

VINCENT

I counting on all of you.

CHAD

We l hurry.

**SHINRA TOWER: PEAK:**

The group then sees Kadaj standing on top of the Shinra Tower holding a small black box.

KADAJ

Do you see now, Brother? I with Mother at last. I with Jenova.

CHAD

This stops here!

Kylie

We e going home!

Ashley

This is almost the end, isn it?

CLOUD

Kadaj, we settle this now! No more running!

KADAJ

No matter, only a few more minutes before Mother reawakens and gives me her power, only a few more minutes before _he _returns.

CLOUD

Chad, Ashley, Kylie. If we e going to end this now then we e going to have to defeat Kadaj before Jenova regains full power. If Jenova becomes powerful enough, we e doomed.

CHAD

Fine. Kadaj, I going home! And you e not going to stop me!

BOSS: Kadaj _INFORMATION: Defeat Kadaj before Jenova regains full strength!_

KADAJ

H... How? Nobody can be that powerful...

CHAD

Kadaj! I e had enough!

The box then begins to glow.

KADAJ

Not that it matters. The time of your reckoning has come. Mother will show the world the Heartless are the only beings fit to rule this planet!

Green rivers of Lifestream then emerge and surround Kadaj. The party looks on for a few seconds as the green dissipates and Sephiroth is standing in Kadaj place.

CLOUD

No! We were too late!

Kylie

So that Sephiroth.

SEPHIROTH

I see the Geostigma has failed to infect the four of you. Too bad.

CLOUD

Sephiroth! What do you want with us?

SEPHIROTH

Easy. I want you all to die and give your powers to Mother. Then I can go on with my chosen mission.

Ashley

Which is what?

SEPHIROTH

Use the Heartless given to me by Lord Xehonort and destroy this world. Soon after I will travel from world to world, destroying everything I come across.

Kylie

You e crazy!

CHAD

I didn travel across all these worlds to see you destroy them all! It time to settle this. Ashley, Kylie, I sure this is the silver-haired villain we were warned about!

Ashley

This is it then.

Kylie

Chad, I with you all the way.

CLOUD

We e all with you, Chad. Now let finish this!

BOSS: Sephiroth 

SEPHRIOTH

Hmph.

CHAD

All that damage and we didn even scratch him!

SEPHIROTH

You e from another world, traveler, it time I sent you to your next destination.

Sephiroth opens a portal and throws the group into it.

CLOUD

Chad, I l stall him for as long as I can! Hurry back so we can finish him!

**Treasure Planet:**

**Cove:**

XEHONORT

Change of plans, Silver.

JOHN SILVER

Oh, really now. You don want me to get rid of the pups anymore?

XEHONORT

That was before I learned about one of the girls Chad traveling with. I want you to take her and bring her to me. I could care less about the other two.

JOHN SILVER

Which of the two girls is it?

XEHONORT

The younger one, Ashley.

Display world title _reasure Planet _

**Forest:**

CHAD

Crap! We e got to find a way to get back to Midgar and take on Sephiroth.

Kylie

Chad, just calm down! We don even know where we are let alone knowing how to get back to Midgar!

CHAD

(calming down) I... I told Cloud we would help him stop Kadaj, and now that Sephiroth back I think it in everyone best interest to stop him.

Kylie

Stop him? Is that all you care about?

CHAD

What are you talking about?

Kylie

Didn you realize when you woke up that my sister was missing?

CHAD

Let see here... Stopping a psychotic madman who wants to destroy the universe, or let him have his way so we can all go and protect one little rich blonde.

Kylie

(hurt)I can even see what my sister saw in you. You e not the man she fell for, that for certain.

CHAD

Fine! I can make it on my own. I don need a couple of sisters to help me.

Kylie

Then find your own way home. I through with you.

CHAD

That fine by me. I hope I never see you sisters ever again.

Kylie

Stop being so stubborn!

CHAD

(turns around) I heading off. I e got to find a way to stop Sephiroth.

Kylie

And I going home. I never intended to do anything like saving the universe anyway.

CHAD

Well, there something I was expecting.

Kylie

Don get me wrong. I love these worlds just as much as you do, Chad. But I not about to risk my sister safety to save the worlds.

CHAD

(calming down) Well I going. Do what you want, but I going to save these worlds.

Kylie

Fine.

Kylie runs off.

CHAD

Hmph. I won need her.

Chad looks around for a bit.

CHAD

Guess I better find out where I am.

**Crashed Lifeboat:**

CHAD

Hello? Is anybody here?

DOCTOR DOPPLER

Jim, is that you?

CHAD

Who is that?

DOCTOR DOPPLER

I Professor Delbert Doppler. I looking for Jim Hawkins, have you seen him?

CHAD

No, can say I haven .

DOCTOR DOPPLER

I don remember seeing you on the expedition, (gasp) are you a native of the planet?

CHAD

No, I... uh.. Crashed here and now I looking for a way home.

DOCTOR DOPPLER

I see. Well, keep a lookout. If you e not careful you l get caught by the pirates.

CHAD

There pirates here?

DOCTOR DOPPLER

Yeah, I made a mistake and hired a mutinous crew, and it turns out they e being led by a man known as John Silver, a cyborg.

CHAD

Not to change the subject or anything, but where exactly are we?

DOCTOR DOPPLER

Oh, you don know? We e at the famed Treasure Planet.

CHAD

I... don exactly see any treasure around here.

DOCTOR DOPPLER

Jim said the same thing. I bet he looking to find the treasure before John Silver gets to it.

CHAD

Maybe I should go help him.

DOCTOR DOPPLER

Good idea. I l wait here with the captain!

**Lookout:**

JIM

(points gun at Chad)Get back!

CHAD

Whoa, there. Don worry, I not with the pirates.

JIM

How do I know I can trust you?

CHAD

I don even know where I am.

B.E.N.

You know, Jimmy, he might be telling the truth.

JIM

I not taking that chance.

CHAD

Jimmy, are you the Jim Hawkins the professor asked me to find?

JIM

You know Doctor Doppler?

CHAD

I ran into him on my way here. He was busy helping the captain of your ship, so he sent me to find you.

JIM

I guess that good an excuse as any. John Silver got us trapped in this lookout. We might not be able to get much further. We l need somebody to take the ship cannons offline before we can do anything.

CHAD

I can take care of the cannons. While I gone, you can think of a way to get past John Silver.

JIM

Alright. We l do it. There should be a working lifeboat at John Silver camp. Take that lifeboat to the ship and find the red wires in the engine room. That should disable the cannons so we can escape and steal the treasure map back from the pirates. B.E.N. can help you out with the disabling of the wires.

B.E.N.

All right, Jimmy. We l get going.

CHAD

I l be back soon with the cannons offline.

JIM

Be careful out there. John Silver acts nice, but he really isn . It how I got into this mess. In fact, maybe I ought to go with you.

B.E.N.

Good, Jimmy. You know the layout of the ship better than anyone else. I mean, why wouldn you! You e the only one that been on it...

CHAD

That robot about to freak me out.

JIM

That what I thought too, but he harmless. Just a few loose wires.

CHAD

We better get going. Who knows when the pirates will be back.

**Ship: Deck:**

JIM

That strange. I thought for sure John Silver would leave somebody to watch the ship.

A few Heartless then appear.

CHAD

Looks like he did.

JIM

Then we need to fight our way through them!

**Ship: Engine Room:**

B.E.N.

Jimmy, here it is. I just need some time to figure out the wires.

The Heartless surround the group.

CHAD

Hurry it up! I don know how long we can last with this many!

_INFORMATION: Protect B.E.N. while _he takes the cannons offline!

JIM

Are the cannons offline?

B.E.N.

I think so.

CHAD

All right, now let get back down to the planet and meet with the doctor again.

**Ship: Bridge:**

JIM

Hurry! I don know who else Silver put on this ship!

SCROOP

Going somewhere, Cabin boy?

CHAD

Who that?

JIM

One of John Silver lead men, Scroop. He must be the one in charge of the Heartless.

SCROOP

I always knew you were too nice for your own good, cabin boy. Now, Silver not around to protect you.

JIM

Shut up!

SCROOP

It time to return to Mr. Arrow, cabin boy.

BOSS: Scroop 

CHAD

That should show you to underestimate us!

SCROOP

It doesn matter. You l never find the treasure in time.

JIM

Just watch us!

Scroop flies off into space.

CHAD

We better check up on the professor and the captain.

JIM

I think so too. Let hurry.

**Crashed Lifeboat:**

JIM

Professor, Captain! It all right. We took care of the ship cannons!

JOHN SILVER

Oh did you now, Jimbo?

CHAD

Is that John Silver?

JIM

Yeah.

CHAD

Then it time to end this.

JOHN SILVER

Are you sure you want to endanger your friend like that, pup?

John Silver whistles and a pirate brings Ashley in tied up.

CHAD

Ashley!

Ashley

Chad!

CHAD

What are you going to do with her?

JOHN SILVER

Why, give her to Xehonort, of course. He going to show me the location of the treasure in exchange for her life.

CHAD

Let go of her!

Ashley

Chad, promise you l come to save me!

CHAD

Ashley, I... I promise! We l go to Midgar and stop Sephiroth together!

Ashley

It a promise!

XEHONORT

Well, Silver, it seems you actually succeeded.

JOHN SILVER

You expected otherwise?

XEHONORT

Hmph. It does seem warranted that you let your heart into darkness in pursuit of your treasure. I l let it slide this time. I taking the girl. Chad, don even try to follow me if you ever want to see your home again.

Xehonort grabs Ashley and disappears with her.

CHAD

Xehonort, you started all this. Before this is over, I l kill you. That my promise.

JOHN SILVER

Now, pups, it time to end this. Jimbo, show me where the treasure is or I l be forced to kill you friend here. You don want that now do you?

JIM

I don have the map. It was Morph! Morph stole it from me!

JOHN SILVER

Come now, Jimbo. Even a small person like myself can tell when people are lying to me. Now show me the treasure!

JIM

Fine. You win.

Jim pulls out the golden orb from his pocket and presses a few buttons on it to send a glowing green beam into the horizon.

JOHN SILVER

All right, men. Let move out!

CHAD

Jim, I e gotta find somebody first and then I l catch up to you.

JIM

Hurry up. I l need all the help I can get to stop Silver.

CHAD

Right. (To himself) Now where did Kylie go?

**Swamp:**

CHAD

Kylie! Where are you?

Chad walks around for a little bit.

CHAD

Kylie! Come on, I need your help!

Kylie

Chad? Help me first!

CHAD

Huh?

Chad runs to a new area and sees Kylie surrounded by Heartless.

CHAD

All right, I can take care of these things.

_INFORMATION: Defend Kylie while defeating all the Heartless!_

Kylie

That was too close. Now, Chad, why did you come and find me again? I thought we made it clear to each other that we wouldn see each other again.

CHAD

I know I said some things that I shouldn have earlier, but right now there more important problems to take care of.

Kylie

What sort of problems?

CHAD

The reason I came looking for you. It Xehonort. He taken Ashley to another world and I want to ask for your help to get her back.

Kylie

You mean Xehonort taken my sister? Where did he go?

CHAD

I don know. He just disappeared into a portal and then shut it behind him.

Kylie

But what about Sephiroth.

CHAD

I want to stop Sephiroth too, but... as much as I don want to admit it... Ashley is too special to me to let go. I going to find your sister. You with me?

Kylie

Until the end, Chad.

More Heartless then appear.

CHAD

Looks like it time to fight together again.

Kylie

Seems that way.

_INFORMATION: Defeat all the Heartless!_

CHAD

Now that that over, let hurry back to Jim and stop John Silver from stealing the treasure. We should be able to find the way home from there.

Kylie

Sounds good.

**Treasure Hill:**

JOHN SILVER

Now, Jimbo. You e brought us this far, now I want you to show me the treasure.

JIM

I don know. The beam just stops in the middle of the area. Wait a second. B.E.N., you said the treasure was in the center of the mechanism right? Then that means there must be a gateway to get to the center of the planet.

Jim looks down to see an indention in the ground.

JIM

Ah ha. I think we e onto something. Silver, let me see the map.

Jim takes the orb and places it into the indention, opening a door into the treasure room.

JOHN SILVER

Good job now, pup. It time we were on our way.

CHAD

John Silver! It time to settle this!

JOHN SILVER

Oh, why must you be so cliche, hero? Why not let the bad guys win for once?

Kylie

We e not bad guys, so we could care less about your plans.

JOHN SILVER

Must I do everything myself, lads?

JIM

Chad, I l fight too.

CHAD

All right Jim, you can have the treasure when we e done here.

BOSS: John Silver 

JOHN SILVER

This was a lifelong dream of mine. I not about to give it up.

JIM

Well, it a dream of mine too!

CHAD

Jim, let go on and get that treasure.

**Treasure Room:**

B.E.N.

You know, Jimmy, I could have sworn I knew something about this place that Captain Flint didn want me telling anybody. I just can seem to remember. If only I had my full mind.

CHAD

What happened to your mind?

B.E.N.

Oh, a temporary case of losing it. Captain Flint wanted me to make sure nobody could steal his treasure, so he took the secrets of the planet out of my memory circuits. Now I just can remember where the thing I needed to warn you all about is.

JOHN SILVER

Here it is at last. The loot of 1000 worlds! And it could all be mine!

CHAD

Don even think about it, Silver!

COMPUTER ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention. Intruder detected. The treasure cannot be brought from the core. Activating security measures now.

Kylie

Chad, that doesn sound good.

A giant robot guardian then appears.

B.E.N.

That the guardian of Flint trove! His booby trap so that nobody could steal the treasure!

JIM

Chad, can you help me out?

CHAD

Yeah. Kylie, let go.

Kylie

I hope you two know what you e doing.

BOSS: Treasure Guardian 

CHAD

That was... really hard.

Kylie

Chad, you could hardly handle him and you expected to defeat Sephiroth?

CHAD

Well...

JIM

Chad, thanks for your help.

JOHN SILVER

Lads, I apologize for anything I might have done. Can ya find it in your heart to forgive me?

CHAD

We need to get going. Jim, I leaving that up to you.

JIM

You l come back, won you?

CHAD

Of course I will. Now, to find that portal.

Kylie

Chad, are you blind? It right over there?

CHAD

Oh.

JOHN SILVER

You need to come back. Poor Morph gonna want to see you when he finds ya.

Kylie

We need to go and save my sister. Then we l come back to show her all of the worlds she missed.

CHAD

Right. Well, Kylie. You ready?

Kylie

Let go, Chad. Hopefully Xehonort will be in the next world with my sister.

Chad and Kylie walk through the portal to the next world.

**East High:**

**Upper Floor: East Hallway:**

The portal opens and Chad and Kylie walk into the hallway.

Kylie

What kind of place are we in now?

CHAD

All these lockers, maybe... some sort of school?

Kylie

If it a school than there should be people around. Let check it out.

A screaming is then heard down the hall.

CHAD

Let go!

**Chemistry lab:**

Chad and Kylie run in to see Gabriella backed into a corner.

GABRIELLA

Help! Please!

CHAD

Don worry. We l take care of them.

_INFORMATION: Protect the girl from the Heartless!_

GABRIELLA

What were those things? They just suddenly appeared in our school.

CHAD

They e called Heartless. They go to places with a lot of people and devour their hearts. We e on a journey to try and stop them.

Kylie

What going on here?

GABRIELLA

I was just... studying for the Scholastic Decathalon before those Heartless showed up. (Gasp) I wonder if Troy alright.

CHAD

Troy?

GABRIELLA

He probably in the gym practicing basketball. Could you please go check on him for me?

Kylie

We might as well.

CHAD

Wait in this room and try to hide from the Heartless. By the way, who are you?

GABRIELLA

My name Gabriella Montez. I just transferred to this school, so I don know my way around that well. But I think you can get to the gym through the cafeteria.

Kylie

All right, we l get going.

**Cafeteria:**

CHAD

Wow, this is a pretty big cafeteria.

Kylie

I know, my school didn have a cafeteria this big.

Camera zoom out to show entire cafeteria and display world title _ast High _

**Gym:**

TROY

Is anyone there?

CHAD

Relax, we e not with the Heartless. Gabriella asked us to find a guy named Troy.

TROY

Oh, you know Gabriella. I guess that okay.

Kylie

Do you know what going on here, Troy?

TROY

Nope. The Heartless just suddenly appeared in the school right before Winter Break and since then I e been trying to fight them off so that I l be able to play the big game coming up.

CHAD

A basketball game is being threatened by Heartless? That doesn even sound like a move Xehonort would make.

Kylie

You e right. I think there something else going on here.

TROY

Sorry, but I need to get going. I e got an important... meeting with the coach so I l see you two later.

CHAD

Where are you going again?

TROY

N...Nowhere. I just stepping outside for a little bit.

Troy then leaves.

CHAD

There something really suspicious going on here. It almost like the two of them are afraid to tell us where they e going.

Kylie

I noticed. Maybe we should check out the rest of the school to try and get more info on what going on.

**Auditorium:**

CHAD

(whispers)Kylie, wait. I hear something.

GABRIELLA

Please Ms. Darbus. We really want to audition.

MS. DARBUS

It too dangerous. I told you that. With all those creatures around, it just not safe to hold auditions. Now, you may have been able to audition if you were here at the same time as Ryan and Sharpay...

CHAD

Excuse me. I think I heard that you e having a problem with the Heartless. If we took care of them, could Troy and Gabriella audition?

MS. DARBUS

I ... not sure. These things are strong. But, if you can defeat the Heartless then I l give Bolton and Montez an audition. I l be waiting in my room when you e ready to fight the Heartless on the stage.

**Stage:**

TROY

I l help too Chad.

CHAD

That fine with me.

SUB-BOSS: Stage light Heartless Swarm 

Kylie

Now that was a lot of Heartless.

CHAD

There you go Troy. Now you and Gabriella can audition. Why didn you tell us about this in the first place?

TROY

I a basketball player, not a singer. It... it wouldn be considered cool if I suddenly auditioned for a musical.

Kylie

Then what are you going to do when your friends find out about this?

TROY

I haven thought about it. I hoping they l understand.

MS. DARBUS

Bolton! Montez! Come on, I haven got all day!

GABRIELLA

Are you ready Troy?

TROY

Yeah. I am.

CHAD

Good luck. We l wait outside.

**Main Hallway:**

Kylie

Troy, Gabriella. How it go?

GABRIELLA

We got a callback!

CHAD

That good. Now, where should we go from here?

TROY

I have to go to the music room to rehearse. If you guys want to meet me there, go upstairs and you l find the music room on the west hallway.

CHAD

All right. We l go on to the music room.

GABRIELLA

I l meet you guys there!

**Cafeteria:**

Kylie

We need to go upstairs from here to get to the west hallway...

SHARPAY

You there! You don go to this school. What are you doing here?

CHAD

We... uh... just transferred.

SHARPAY

There seems to be a lot of new kids here lately. Do you know anything about the kids who are trying to take _our_ roles away from us?

Kylie

What?

RYAN

Sharpay and I have starred as the leads in every school musical since kindergarten. But now it seems that Troy Bolton wants to take that lead away from us.

CHAD

Haven you ever heard of a little competition?

SHARPAY

You don understand how things work in this school, new kid. And neither does that Gabriella girl. You see, once people decide what kind of activities they belong in, they shouldn try anything new.

Kylie

That the most ignorant thing I e ever heard.

CHAD

We don have time for them, Kylie. We l go and help Troy and Gabriella rehearse. See you at the callback, Sharpay.

SHARPAY

Ryan, we need to do something.

RYAN

But what? Unless we can convince Darbus to reschedule the callbacks for during the basketball game and scholastic decathalon...

SHARPAY

Actually, that not a bad idea. Let go talk to Darbus. We l figure something out. We still have some time before the game begins.

**Music Room:**

GABRIELLA

It took you guys long enough. Did something happen?

CHAD

We met with these two kids named Ryan and Sharpay. They kinda gave us a hard time.

TROY

Don worry about it. They give everybody a hard time who they see as different.

Kylie

Chad, do you think maybe those two are the ones Xehonort gave control of the Heartless to in this world?

CHAD

Hmmm... It a possibility, but I don think so. They may be snobs, but I don see them as evil.

TROY

That sounds about right. About the best things for us to do right now is to rehearse enough to get the leads.

Kylie

So, how are we going to rehearse?

TROY

I figured, if you guys gave us a few notes, we could all rehearse together.

CHAD

I don know about this. Singing not exactly...

Kylie

Come on, Chad. They need our help. Hey, you know as well as I do that my sister would jump at this opportunity.

CHAD

True. Let rehearse then.

Rehearsal Mini-game 

CHAD

It sounds like you e getting pretty good.

TROY

Thanks, but it seems like I e got a long way to go before we can compete with Ryan and Sharpay.

Kylie

Are they really that good?

TROY

They haven had the leads in every school musical to date for no reason.

GABRIELLA

I need to get back to the chemistry lab and help Taylor practice for the scholastic decathalon now. I didn even realize the time.

CHAD

There a lot of Heartless still around. Do you need an escort?

TROY

I l distract Darbus and my dad long enough for you guys to take Gabriella back to the lab.

Kylie

That fine by me. We l meet you back in the gym.

TROY

Now go. I don see any Heartless right now.

_INFORMATION: Protect Gabriella and reach the Chemistry Lab!_

**Chemistry Lab:**

TAYLOR

Gabriella. You're safe! I thought those things...

GABRIELLA

I'm fine thanks to Chad and Kylie here. How the team doing in their studying?

TAYLOR

We e still got time before the decathlon for one last review session.

CHAD

But, Gabriella, the callbacks...

GABRIELLA

I know, but the callbacks aren for a while anyways.

Kylie

You get to studying, then. We l go check up on Troy.

GABRIELLA

If coach Bolton found out about the audition then Troy probably getting a hard time right now. He might need back up.

CHAD

Then I l hurry on down there.

**Darbus Room:**

SHARPAY

Ms. Darbus, please try to understand! Troy and his basketball players are obviously plotting to ruin our musical.

MS. DARBUS

I gave Bolton and Montez an even chance to audition, and they were good enough to get a callback, enough said.

SHARPAY

Listen, if you care about this school theater program, then you l reschedule the callbacks so Troy and Gabriella won be able to sing.

MS. DARBUS

Well, you two are co-presidents of the drama club, and you both know a lot about the theater. So, if you e saying that we need to ave our musical from the athletes, then I might agree with you.

SHARPAY

So you l change the callbacks?

MS. DARBUS

I l get right on it. You two be ready to sing this afternoon.

**Gym:**

TROY

Dad, I telling you! I can still keep up on my practice while I rehearse for the callbacks! It not going to be a problem.

COACH BOLTON

You haven missed practice in three years, and all of a sudden you get the urge to sing in a musical? You can forget the callbacks. I going to get you into shape for the college scouts at our game. Do you know what scholarships are worth?

TROY

Yes, I do, Dad, but I also want to...

COACH BOLTON

I going to say this only one more time. Forget about the callbacks.

Coach Bolton leaves.

CHAD

Troy, why your dad so harsh on you?

TROY

To my parents friends, I nothing more than a good basketball guy. My dad trying to make sure that image of me stays. The thing is, I don want to be just a basketball guy. I just wanna be a regular guy.

Kylie

You should be able to have that. We l help you get past your dad and get to the callbacks.

TROY

Thanks.

CHAD DANFORTH

Troy!

TROY

What is it?

CHAD DANFORTH

It Sharpay and Ryan, they e fixed the callbacks during the basketball game. We need to do something.

CHAD

They did what?

CHAD DANFORTH

Ryan and Sharpay are trying to assure themselves of getting the leads in the musical, and it looks like they l go as low as they have to. They managed to talk Darbus into changing the callbacks to this afternoon during the game!

Kylie

Chad, we better go deal with Ryan and Sharpay.

CHAD

Right. Troy, they e not going to get away with this!

TROY

You two take care of that, I need to stay. The basketball game starting in a few minutes.

Kylie

Good luck at the game!

TROY

Thanks. You two, good luck against Sharpay and Ryan.

**Cafeteria:**

CHAD

Ryan! Sharpay! We e got a score to settle.

SHARPAY

Listen, new kids. Didn I tell you how things worked in this school?

Kylie

You e just afraid to lose!

RYAN

No, we e showpeople. Do anything it takes to win.

SHARPAY

Basketball players like Troy need to learn their place!

A few Heartless then show up alongside them.

CHAD

We knew it!

SHARPAY

We didn call those things!

RYAN

Sis, maybe we should...

SHARPAY

No! We show these kids who they e dealing with!

Kylie

Suit yourself.

BOSS: Ryan and Sharpay 

SHARPAY

Ow, that hurts...

CHAD

Now, let Troy and Gabriella do the callbacks!

RYAN

It already too late. Darbus has already pushed the callbacks to during the game. Troy and Gabriella will just have to wait until the next musical.

Kylie

Chad, we e got to do something.

CHAD

I know, but what can we do now?

Kylie

Is there anyway those two can be at two places at once?

CHAD

Maybe there is. Kylie, let talk to Darbus. We l see if Troy and Gabriella can rehearse early.

Kylie

All right, let hurry then. There not much time until the game.

**Darus Room:**

MS. DARBUS

I kind of busy now, so if you could come back later...

CHAD

Ms. Darbus, we have a request. Could you please let Troy and Gabriella do a late audition after the basketball game?

MS. DARBUS

I don think so. Those two accepted the callbacks as scheduled and if they have more important things to do than the audition, then I afraid there no place for them in this show.

Kylie

But...

MS. DARBUS

Rules are rules. If you don like it, then wait for the next musical.

CHAD

That not fair! Don you see this was all a trick by Ryan and Sharpay to assure themselves of the leads?

MS. DARBUS

Ryan and Sharpay Evans are my two best performers, and they care about nothing more than the appeal of the drama club to the school.

Kylie

No, they don care about that at all. All those two care about is making themselves look good.

CHAD

Kylie, come on. We l find a way to get Troy and Gabriella to the callbacks.

**Upper Floor: West Hallway:**

As Chad and Kylie walk out of Darbus room, the lights go out.

CHAD

Something wrong.

TROY

Chad! Kylie!

CHAD

Troy, what happened?

TROY

The basketball game was just about to begin when this man in a black cloak arrived. He knocked out a few of our players and seems too powerful for any of us to stop him.

Kylie

Chad, could it be Xehonort?

CHAD

If it is, we can have him tell us where Ashley is. Let go!

**Gym:**

CHAD

Xehonort! What are you doing here?

Kylie

Where my sister?

XEHONORT

Didn I tell you not to follow me?

CHAD

Did you actually think I listen?

TROY

What do you want with our game?

XEHONORT

I could care less about your game. I see there are a lot of people here. What a perfect place for the harvest.

Kylie

Harvest?

XEHONORT

Kingdom Hearts must be fed. The heart of all worlds will need an immense number of hearts for me to gain dominion over it.

CHAD

Kingdom Hearts... The heart of all worlds... Xehonort, what do you hope to gain by turning all these kids into Heartless?

XEHONORT

You all were with me when I turned that fool Hades into a Heartless, and now I think I e found the perfect body for his dark heart to belong in. Come, my dribble master!

The Dribble Master Heartless lands on the ground behind Xehonort.

XEHONORT

Dribble Master, finish the bearer of the King Blade and then turn this entire world into Heartless!

Xehonort disappears.

CHAD

Crap! Xehonort, you can run forever!

TROY

Chad, I won be able to handle this thing by myself. Could you give me a hand?

CHAD

Of course!

Kylie

How can we damage a thing this big?

CHAD

We might have to get creative.

BOSS: Dribble Master 

TROY

Would that thing... really have destroyed the school?

CHAD

It has no heart. It probably would have.

COACH BOLTON

Due to the recent events, we e going to have to take a couple hours to break before we begin the game.

Kylie

Troy, wouldn that be enough time for you to get to the callbacks?

TROY

Yeah, but without Gabriella.

CHAD

We l go get her. Don worry. Since the Dribble Master dead, the Heartless here should be weakening.

TROY

I l meet you down in the auditorium then.

**Chemistry Lab:**

CHAD

Gabriella! Are you here?

GABRIELLA

Chad, what wrong?

CHAD

The basketball game was postponed, so we came to get you for the callbacks.

GABRIELLA

Really? Thanks, guys. Taylor, do we still have time before the decathlon?

TAYLOR

We e got some, but not a lot of time.

Kylie

We l cover for you if you don make it back in time, Gabriella. But we better get to the auditorium.

**Auditorium:**

TROY

Gabriella! Are you ready?

GABRIELLA

Yes, Troy. Chad, Kylie, thank you.

Kylie

Don mention it. We l be here to help if any more trouble happens.

CHAD

Kylie, we still don know where the portal is. Why don we stick around and watch the callbacks?

Kylie

Sounds alright to me. Troy and Gabriella do enjoy singing, don they? Even though they were always told it wasn heir thing

CHAD

I guess, that, no matter what rules society places on people, their true loves always shine in the end. Come on, I think we should apologize to Sharpay and Ryan.

**Stage:**

CHAD

Sharpay, Ryan, sorry for thinking you guys were the ones who controlled the Heartless in this world...

SHARPAY

Well you better be sorry! My head still hurts from that beating you gave us! Anyways, it looks like you got your wish, new kids. Troy and Gabriella got the leads and we e the understudies.

Kylie

Hey, there a time for everyone. One day you l learn that, Sharpay.

RYAN

I think she right. We can settle for a smaller role this musical and try our hardest in the next auditions.

CHAD

Ryan got it figured out.

TROY

Chad! I never got to thank you for everything you e done.

CHAD

We e fine. You two should be the ones we e congratulating.

GABRIELLA

Chad, Kylie, I want you to have something so that you l remember us.

Kylie

You don have to do that. Once my sister back with us, we l come back here! She l love this place!

GABRIELLA

Still, I think you should have my pendant. Just as a small keepsake.

CHAD

If you insist...

Chad grabs the pendant and light begins to emanate from it.

Kylie

Chad, could this be another sealed person, like Herbie and Kim Possible?

A bright light emerges and Hannah Montana is thrown out of the pendant.

HANNAH MONTANA

Oww. That was some nap, but I don like the whole falling out of bed thing. Wait a second, who are you all? Where my home?

CHAD

We can help you get home. We e searching for a way home too. Do you want to come with us?

HANNAH MONTANA

I guess. Not much to do wherever I was last time.

CHAD

Alright. I Chad and this is Kylie.

Kylie

What your name?

HANNAH MONTANA

You mean you e never heard of me?

CHAD

Should we have?

HANNAH MONTANA

I the world famous singer, Hannah Montana. It alright if you don know me though, I actually get that a lot.

Kylie

Well, we need to get going, so if you want to come with us...

HANNAH MONTANA

Of course I l go with you guys until I make it home! Just give me a ring whenever you need my help!

Hannah Montana then disappears.

CHAD

That... was weird.

Kylie

I think she a little off the deep end, but I think she l be helpful sometime.

CHAD

Troy, I don suppose you e seen a dark portal somewhere, have you?

TROY

Actually, I think we found something like that a couple days ago. It right here.

Troy lifts up the curtains in the background to reveal the portal to the next world.

CHAD

That it! Come on, Kylie! We e close to saving your sister, I can feel it!

Kylie

Troy, Gabriella! Break a leg in the musical!

TROY

Good luck! I hope you guys find what you e looking for.

GABRIELLA

Say hi to your sister for me when you find her.

SHARPAY

Hey, new kids. Come back and visit sometime!

RYAN

We l be ready to show you our show when you come back!

CHAD

Everyone, thank you. We e off!

Chad and Kylie walk into the portal to the next world.

**Midgar: Shinra Tower: Roof:**

SEPHIROTH

Cloud become more trouble than I was expecting.

XEHONORT

Looks like you could use some help.

SEPHIROTH

Ah, Lord Xehonort, what brings you here?

XEHONORT

I need you to look after somebody.

SEPHIROTH

Babysitting not my thing.

XEHONORT

Believe me, all you need to do is to keep this girl here and her sister and the pathetic King Blade wielder will arrive.

SEPHIROTH

Who is so important that those kids would come back to face me?

XEHONORT

A princess. She doesn know it yet, but this girl has the power to reveal the portal to her own home. Use her to reveal Earth, give the two kids hope that they can win, and then eradicate them forever. After that, destroy Earth and give me all the Heartless you gather from that pathetic realm.

SEPHIROTH

Can do. Now, I need to get back to destroying Midgar.

XEHONORT

It all yours.

Xehonort disappears, leaving Ashley asleep on the ground.

SEPHIROTH

That coward thinks that he can control me. I l have to find out where his home is, and after this arth is destroyed, I l send him to meet with his Heartless he worked so hard to gather. Then I can destroy the universe. Mother, it what you want, right?

**Southern Hills:**

**Jungle Entrance:**

Kylie

Why it so humid here?

CHAD

Maybe some sort of rainforest around.

Kylie

I guess that it.

PACHA

Hey, you there!

CHAD

Wow, only five seconds and somebody already needs help.

PACHA

Have you seen a talking llama around here anywhere?

CHAD

Kylie, you l love this. Now it a talking llama.

Kylie

Well, every other animal we e run into can talk, why not a llama?

PACHA

It no laughing matter. I seem to have lost him and now I need to find him before the jaguars catch up with him.

CHAD

I... guess we can help you look for him. We e looking for a portal to the next world, but we l help you look until then.

PACHA

Thanks. Now, I saw the llama heading this way...

Kylie

I guessing he a little further into the jungle.

Camera zoom out to reveal world title _outhern Hills _

**Jungle: Clearing:**

CHAD

It sure seems like there nothing here but Heartless.

Kylie

I know. I don see any llamas.

KUZCO

Help!

CHAD

That sounds a little like a talking llama to me.

KUZCO

You, peasants! Take care of these things for me, will ya?

A few Heartless then show up and start chasing Kuzco around.

KUZCO

Uh, I meant now, not tomorrow.

CHAD

I don like his attitude, but I guess we better help him.

_INFORMATION: Defend the talking llama from the Heartless!_

KUZCO

Whew, all in a day work. Now thanks kids, but I gotta run.

Kylie

Wait! There someone looking for you. He asked us to find you.

KUZCO

Wait a second, are you friends with that whiny peasant?

CHAD

Funny. You e the only whiny one I see around here.

KUZCO

Excuse me? Do you even know who you e dealing with?

CHAD

Nope, and I could care less.

PACHA

Your majesty!

CHAD & Kylie

Your majesty?

KUZCO

What, did you think you were talking to a llama or something?

Kylie

Uhh... Yeah.

KUZCO

Emporer Kuzco, at your service. Now that you e all here you can all take me back to the palace with Pacha here.

PACHA

I told him that the jungle was filled with Heartless, but he didn listen to me.

KUZCO

I fine. An emperor always knows how to protect himself.

CHAD

That odd considering WE did the saving.

KUZCO

No, you helped me defeat the little black freaks. That all, no harm done.

Kylie

Why you spoiled...

KUZCO

Let me make this plain and simple to ya. You either take me back to the city and help me persuade Yzma to change me back, or I have all three of you caught and beheaded So, which will it be? I mean, considering that this is all Pacha fault.

PACHA

Excuse me?

KUZCO

Yeah. If you hadn kidnaped me and turned me into a llama, we all be celebrating right now as I began to build Kuzcotopia!

PACHA

Yeah, on my land!

CHAD

Kylie, I don like the idea, but the portal could be in the city.

Kylie

Fine, Kuzco, but we l only go with you to Yzma lab. After that you e on your own.

PACHA

Your majesty, we should probably go back to my farm and sleep for the night.

KUZCO

Why, you scared of the little rodents that come out at night?

PACHA

Your majesty, you don understand what kinds of animals come out at night.

KUZCO

Fine. If you babies are scared of a couple insects then I l just go on my own.

Kuzco runs off.

CHAD

What a spoiled brat. If he wasn emperor I think he be dead by now. How did this happen anyway, Pacha?

PACHA

I still not sure. I was leaving the capital and when I got back he was in my cart. Somebody else must have turned him into a llama and framed it on me.

Kylie

Then the person who framed Pacha must still be in the city. We should head there to clear Pacha innocence.

CHAD

What about Kuzco?

PACHA

You l probably have to save him again on the way. He not much of a fighter.

Kylie

Can we just leave him to the jaguars?

CHAD

Kylie!

Kylie

Just a thought.

**Jungle: Swamp:**

CHAD

So, Pacha, what was Kuzco saying about uzcotopia

PACHA

He trying to take the land that been in my family for six generations and build it into his summer home. He calls it his birthday gift to himself.

Kylie

He a little self-centered, isn he?

PACHA

I know he is, but I can also feel that there some good in him, so that why I going to take him back to the city and see that once he gets back if that good can come out and he l decide to build uzcotopia somewhere else.

KRONK

Hey you! Peasants!

CHAD

Why is it that we get called a different name every world we e in?

KRONK

Have you guys seen a talking llama?

PACHA

Talking... llama? Oh you must be joking. There no llama around here.

KRONK

Are you sure, because I could have sworn I heard somebody talking about Kuz... I mean the talking llama around here.

CHAD

(Whispers to Pacha) Why don we tell him where Kuzco is?

PACHA

(Whispers) This guy with Yzma, a woman who been trying to get rid of Kuzco since his birth. I e got a feeling that they know about Kuzco being turned into a llama and are looking for him at his weakness to kill him.

CHAD

(Whispers)I see.

KRONK

So, you heard something or not?

CHAD

Nope. Not a word about any llamas. But... I do seem to remember something about a talking llama in one of the hills south of here.

KRONK

Right. Well, if you hear anything, just head to the capital and tell the new Queen, Yzma.

Kronk runs off.

PACHA

That must be it! Yzma must have turned Kuzco into a llama and in his absence took the throne.

Kylie

You mean we e got to help that llama become emperor again?

CHAD

Yup, Kylie. I think Pacha right. If we all help Kuzco get on the throne again, some good might come out of it. We can all help Kuzco turn over a new leaf.

Kylie

I not sure. Once a spoiled brat, always a spoiled brat, but I l go along with you guys. Remember Chad, we e supposed to try and get Xehonort to lead us to my sister as well.

CHAD

I know. If we e lucky we l find him here.

**Jungle: Jaguar den:**

Chad and Kylie run into the area to see Xehonort standing in front of them.

XEHONORT

You e bothered me for the last time, Chad.

CHAD

Xehonort! Where Ashley?

XEHONORT

Oh, she where you e going, I can assure you of that.

Kylie

If you e touched my sister...

XEHONORT

Spare me the threats. I surprised that fool Ansem hasn gotten to you already. No matter, the princess of Earth is with my newest minion, Sephiroth.

CHAD

You couldn have... Why? Why Sephiroth?

XEHONORT

Sephiroth was growing out of control. I needed something to keep Sephiroth... occupied until my plans are complete. That is why I needed the princess of Earth.

Kylie

Why are you calling my sister the princess of Earth?

XEHONORT

She has a gift. A gift normally only given to seven, but I don understand why exactly she has this power, but she can reveal the keyhole to Earth and lead my army of darkness to collect more hearts than ever.

CHAD

Wait a second! You want to use Ashley to destroy Earth? I not going to forgive you!

Kylie

Chad, let fight!

CHAD

No more running, Xehonort! Let end this here!

XEHONORT

I guess there is no more point in using you kids anymore. Let end this charade.

BOSS: Xehonort 

XEHONORT

You have gotten... so much more powerful since the last time I saw you fight, Chad. But my purpose is already finished in this world. In Yzma lab is the next portal which will take you to Midgar. Be careful Chad, as the Fates of Olympus predicted, if you proceed through that portal and destroy Sephiroth, I l be forced to take away something very important to you.

Xehonort disappears.

CHAD

Xehonort! We e not finished yet! Wha... what exactly is he going to do?

Kylie

Chad, I know that Xehonort made a major threat to you just now, but... now that my sister life is at stake, I think we need to go stop Sephiroth and then go after Xehonort before he gets what he wants.

CHAD

Kingdom Hearts. Xehonort wants Kingdom Hearts. I guess... I guess I still a long way off from going home.

Kylie

Chad, I want you to know that I l be there until the end. I sure my sister will too.

CHAD

Then let deal with Yzma and then find that portal. It almost time to deal with Sephiroth.

**Jungle: Bridge:**

Kuzco is seen tied up under the bridge.

KUZCO

Uh... Is anybody there that can help me?

Kylie

That almost sounds like...

CHAD

Kuzco.

KUZCO

Wait a second... I know you. You e those peasants with Pacha! Why are you here?

CHAD

Lucky break, Kuzco. We e going to deal with Yzma and help you become emperor again.

KUZCO

But... Yzma would never... you liars! You e just saying these things to get Pacha freed, aren you?

Kylie

No, we e telling the truth. Earlier we ran across this big dumb guy who was looking for you and if we saw you he said to report to ueen Yzma.

KUZCO

That... can be... Listen here, peasants! You e taking me back to the capital and helping me claim my throne back!

CHAD

And then you l forgive Pacha and build Kuzcotopia somewhere else, right?

KUZCO

No one ever said anything about that. I still building Kuzcotopia right where I planning to build it, and none of you are going to change that!

CHAD

Alright, but it quite a ways away from the capital. You might change your mind.

Kylie

He will?

CHAD

Don worry Kylie. There still time.

**Capital City: Entrance:**

KUZCO  
Finally! Home sweet home!

CHAD  
There still a ways to go. Those steps to the palace look humongous.

KUZCO

But they were built in honor of me! Oh, and the rest of my dead relatives nobody cares about.

PACHA  
So, your majesty, are you tired of being a llama?

KUZCO  
Yes!

Kylie  
I don think Yzma just going to let us waltz in there. Chad, what do you think?CHAD  
Hmmm. Kuzco, are there any secret entrances around here?

KUZCO  
Let me think Well, if you want to, you can always use the sewers, but there no way I going to trudge through there.

Kylie  
Why?

KUZCO  
Because the whole place is filled with more Heartless than any other place in the empire.

CHAD  
But it is our only way to sneak into the palace unnoticed.

Kylie  
He right, Kuzco. We better go through there and deal with the Heartless on the way.

**Palace: Throne Room:**

CHAD  
So this is where Kuzco rules from.

YZMA  
Excuse me, I don remember having an audience with you today, peasants.

Kylie  
Kuzco, is that Yzma?

KUZCO  
Is she ugly beyond all reason?

CHAD  
Oh yeah.

KUZCO  
Then that her.

CHAD  
Yzma! You took the throne away from emperor Kuzco, and we e going to take it back from you!

YZMA  
What? How did you know? Kronk, did you tell them something?

KRONKWell, there was that encounter in the jungle

YZMA  
Why did I think you could do this one simple task of finding Kuzco and bringing him back to me?

KRONK  
Oh, you e just being too hard on yourself. I mean, Kuzco here, just like you said.

YZMA  
Where is he?

KUZCO  
Maybe you should notice it sooner, Yzma!

YZMA  
He came! Kronk, fortunately for you there time to correct this little error. Take care of him and his friends!

Yzma leaves.

KUZCO  
You mean bodyguards.

KRONK  
Sorry guys, but orders are orders.

KUZCO  
Wait a sec no touchy!

--- BOSS: Kronk ---

Kylie

That one out of the way.

CHAD  
Where could Yzma have gone, Kuzco?

KUZCO  
My guess would be her ecret lab If we go there and deal with Yzma, then I can change back into a human!

CHAD  
Then let go.

PACHA  
I l stay here and fend off the guards. You three hurry!

**Palace: Yzma Chamber:**

KUZCO  
Now, if I remember right, we e supposed to pull a lever

Kuzco pulls the lever on the right and falls below, only to come back out the side a few seconds later.

KUZCO  
Why does she even have that lever?

CHAD  
At least we know which is the right lever now.

Kylie  
Yeah, but we e got company!

A few guards accompanied by some Heartless then arrive.

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!_

KUZCO  
Now that that settled, let get going.

Kuzco pulls the other lever and the party goes through the wall.

**Palace: Yzma Secret Lab:**

CHAD  
That was

Kylie  
Weird.

KUZCO  
Now, somewhere in here should be the potion to change me back into a human. Now where is it?

YZMA  
Looking for this?

CHAD  
Yzma! Don run anymore!

YZMA  
Oh, I not running. I e got the Heartless on my side now!

Yzma is then surrounded by a dark aura and several Heartless appear.

--- BOSS: Yzma ---

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless and use the Reaction Command ispell to destroy Yzma barrier!_

YZMA  
H ow?

Yzma screams and then falls into the darkness below, leaving only the pink vial on the ground. Pacha then arrives and picks up the vial.

PACHA  
Your majesty, I believe this is yours.

KUZCO  
Well, see you all on the other side.

Kuzco takes a drink and instantly transforms back into a human.

KUZCO  
Ah, it feels so good to be on two legs again!

PACHA  
Now, your majesty, I ask you to consider

KUZCO  
Before that, Pacha, I want you to know something. You told me that that hilltop sung when the sun hit it. Well, I went all over these hills and I never heard any singing. So I going to build Kuzcotopia on a hill that a little more in tune. Thank you.

CHAD  
Maybe Kuzco is turning over a new leaf.

KUZCO  
Well, you guys did save my kingdom and all. Is there anything I can do for you two?

Kylie  
Well, there was this guy who said there was a portal to another world somewhere here

KUZCO  
Yzma never said anything about that but I l have the guards turn this place inside out looking for it, seeing as the owner a Heartless now.

Kuzco then leans against the shelf which contains all of the vials. The shelf falls over, revealing the portal.

CHAD  
There it is.

Kylie  
Chad, could this be?

CHADIf Xehonort was right we e almost home.

Chad and Kylie then walk through the portal.

**Midgar (2nd Visit):**

**Canyon:**

Chad and Kylie look at Midgar, covered in black smoke and seeming completely destroyed.

CHAD  
There not much time left. We better hurry.

Kylie  
Is this it? Is this our final battle?

CHAD  
I don think so, but I can hope. If Xehonort here then we will end this today.

CLOUD  
Is this Xehonort the one who been helping Sephiroth?

CHAD  
Cloud! Have you seen a girl with Sephiroth?

CLOUD  
Yeah, there was a man in a black robe who brought a girl for Sephiroth to keep. Tifa tried to free her, but

CHAD  
Did Sephiroth kill her?

CLOUD  
No, just gave her a good beating.

Kylie  
Then he still has my sister! Come on Chad.

CLOUD  
It not going to be that easy.

A loud dragon-like roar comes from the city.

CHAD

D o I even want to know what that is?

CLOUD  
After Sephiroth managed to kick me out of the city, he summoned the king of dragons, Bahumut-Sin, to keep everybody out. All of my allies from my last journey have been fighting it upwards of three days now.

CHAD  
So, I guessing there a gameplan. We defeat Bahumut-Sin, and then make our way back up that Shinra tower to deal with Sephiroth.

CLOUD  
Hmph. Easier said than done.

Kylie  
Come on, Cloud. You e got to believe in yourself a little more!

CLOUD  
You e right. I need to stop dilly-dallying and stand up to Sephiroth.

CHAD  
And don forget we e with you all the way.

**Midgar: Sector 5:**

CLOUD  
Tifa! How the battle coming?

TIFA  
Not good. Cid and Barret have been doing a lot of damage to it, but it doesn even seem to be weakening.

CHAD  
Let join in! We l stop it.

Kylie  
We didn come this far to quit now!

CLOUD  
Everyone, thank you.

**Three-Towers:**

BARRET  
That one big monster!

CLOUD  
Barret, any way to stop it?

BARRET

Every once in a while a core is revealed and we e guessing it the weak point. You guys gonna fight too?  
CHAD  
Yes, sir!

Kylie  
Let do this!

--- BOSS: Bahumut-Sin ---

_INFORMATION: Team up with all your allies to defeat Bahumut-Sin!_

_(Fight consists of these stages: Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Reno and Rude, Red XIII/Cait Sith, Vincent, Tifa, Final HP Bar)_

YUFFIE  
Yay! We finally did it!

CID  
Guess all that fighting paid off.

TIFA  
Cloud, don you have someone else to take care of now?

CLOUD  
Chad, Kylie, will you come with me?

CHAD  
It what we came here to do.

Kylie  
Right. We e going home, and I not about to let someone like Sephiroth get in that way.

**Shinra Tower: Collapsed Office:**

CLOUD  
Everyone, wait.

CHAD  
We e almost at the top, Cloud. I ready to end this.

CLOUDWe should take a break and check our things. Make sure we e ready for the next battle.

Kylie  
That makes sense, we better make sure we e ready. Who knows what tricks Sephiroth has up his sleeve.

**Shinra Tower: Roof:**

SEPHIROTH  
How pathetic. You kids didn learn your lesson last time, so now you came to die for real.

CHAD  
We e gotten a lot stronger since our last fight, Sephiroth!

Kylie  
Let my sister go!

SEPHIROTH  
I see. So you e the girl sister. He said you come and try to make some feeble rescue attempt. But, before we begin, I should tell you something about your little sister.

Kylie  
Stop trying to get into my head! I know what you e up to!

SEPHIROTH  
So, the princess of Earth sister is also strong-willed. That would explain why I having such a hard time opening the portal. She doesn want to see her loved ones harmed, so she shattering the links in her memory. Soon she l be nothing but an innocent Nobody, under the control of them.

CHAD  
I not about to have you talk about Ashley that way! Now give her back to us!

SEPHIROTH  
You want her, then you need to come get her.

Sephiroth runs away and the party chases after him.

**Midgar: Aerith Church:**

CLOUD  
Figures, only a person like you, Sephiroth, would choose a place like this to fight.

SEPHIROTH  
Oh, no. This isn where we e going to fight. This is where the princess will open the portal.

Chad looks above Sephiroth to see Ashley floating in the air.

CHAD  
Ashley!

Kylie  
Sis!

SEPHIROTH  
Are you all ready to see where Ashley memories will take us?

A bright light then shines from Ashley, which then reveals a portal enveloping the entire area.

**City of Stars: Theater Stage:**

SEPHIROTH  
Ah, yes, finally. Earth. Now, you three prepare to die. Now that I e made it to Earth, there no more need for you anymore, King Blade wielder.

CHAD  
You mean this was a trap.

Kylie  
Chad, don let him fool you! We can still beat him and then go home!

CHAD  
Right. But first there something I want to do.

Chad jumps forward and rescues Ashley, bringing her back to the party.

Ashley  
Chad sis where am I?

Kylie  
You e almost home. Now all we need to do is to finish this guy off!

Ashley  
Sephiroth! I can believe you used me to come here! I won forgive you!

CHAD  
Let finish this, Sephiroth.

Kylie  
You e threatened all the worlds, and now it time to show you that all the worlds deserve to live!

CLOUD  
Sephiroth! Here to the settling of everything!

SEPHIROTH  
Hopeless dreamers. Prepare to fall to the dark void of the Heartless!

--- BOSS: Sephiroth ---

_INFORMATION: Use all of the skills learned during your adventure to defeat Sephiroth!_

SEPHIROTH  
This isn the end, Chad. You should know that Xehonort already has plans for you.

CHAD  
Shut up! Xehonort doesn know what coming to him yet!

CLOUD  
Sephiroth. Time for you to become a mere memory.

SEPHIROTH  
Cloud, I will never be a memory.

Sephiroth then falls off the stage and a huge series of lights begins to rise from where he fell.

**Mid-Point FMV:**

CHAD  
It actually over.

Kylie  
Chad, what about Xehonort.

CHAD  
(smiles) You two are home now. Leave Xehonort to me. Cloud, you ready to go back?

CLOUD  
It for the best, I think.

Ashley  
Chad! Please, don leave!

CHAD  
Ashley, you e home now. I l be back after I e dealt with Xehonort.

Ashley  
But Chad, I I

Kylie  
You know Chad, girls like my sister don come along every day.

CHAD  
Ashley Listen, I l make you a promise right now. No matter how far apart we become, we l always be able to hear each other voices.

Ashley  
Always?

CHAD  
Always.

Kylie  
Chad, I understand that you need to take care of Xehonort, but make sure to come back soon, okay?

CHAD  
I will. Even though the universe about came to an end, I really glad I met you sisters, I really am.

Ashley  
You too, Chad.

Kylie  
We may have had our differences, but we still managed to stick together.

CHAD  
Ashley You showed me something I can never replace.

Ashley  
What that?

**HomeTown: Lake:**

CATE  
Chad, where are you?

XEHONORT (O.S.)

If you e so worried about him, why don you come with me?

CATE  
Who there?

Xehonort then appears from the shadows.

XEHONORT  
Let just say I an old friend of Chad . I can help you find him again. All I need is a simple favor.

CATE  
What that?  
XEHONORT  
Just take a few teachings from the darkness.

Xehonort then smiles darkly as the screen fades out.

_This concludes gameplay on the first disc. Would you like to save your progress?_

_Please Insert Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Chronicles Game Disc 2._

Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Chronicles

Disc 2 script

Written by Chad W. Shreeves

**Hollow Bastion: Grand Cathedral:**

A green glow is seen as Maleficent rises into the cathedral and stands a round table in the center. At the other side of the table, Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Hook, and Oogie Boogie appear through portals of darkness.

MALEFICENT

You pathetic fools! The boy is only a small portion of what the Keyblade master going to be like and you can even get rid of him?

JAFAR

We were... betrayed by Xehanort. It seems that the Heartless he gave us don follow our orders, they only gather hearts for his ingdom Hearts

HADES

He right. That guy thinks he can play with us. Still, I don understand why he wants the boy to go to Kingdom Hearts. He doesn have the power of the Keyblade.

URSULA

Xehanort motives are still unclear, it seems. Still, I believe there is time to stop the boy before he realizes his potential.

HOOK

Leave him to me. I l dice him like the codfish he is.

OOGIE BOOGIE

How? Last time I checked you were still having problems with that runt Peter Pan.

HOOK

Why, you... I l...

MALEFICENT

Enough! Now, if the boy is to be stopped before the light becomes Sora , then you will all need to be stronger. Jafar, Hades, that why I brought you back. The boy is not to be underestimated.

HOOK

Still, if he was to become a Heartless...

XEHANORT

It won work like that.

The group looks over to see Xehanort standing in the doorway.

XEHANORT

I e sent my best soldier to take out Chad as he enters his next world. Relax. Soon things will become pretty difficult by the time Sora even awakens.

HADES

Hey, who invited you to the show?

XEHANORT

Watch it, I e dealt with you once before. Or maybe you forgot what it was like to become a Heartless.

MALEFICENT

The boy is after you, Xehanort. If you hadn attacked Earth...

XEHANORT

And almost six billion hearts is too much for even you to pass up, Maleficent. You don understand the situation we e in now. And Chad is dealt with. If he does make it back home and saves Earth... my new... apprentice, shall we say... will be his downfall.

JAFAR

And what makes you so confident?

XEHANORT

Let just say... Chad won be able to find it in his heart to destroy an old friend.

OOGIE BOOGIE

Are you sure that going to work?

XEHANORT

I e thought it through. Still, the light in her heart will take some time to snuff out. Until then, I l need you to keep him busy until I finished.

OOGIE BOOGIE

I can do that. He headed my way now. Eh, Hook?

HOOK

The boy is. I can wait to skewer him!

XEHANORT

Maleficent, I leaving it up to you and your allies. Do not let me down.

Xehanort then disappears.

MALEFICENT

That fool thinks he can order me around? Still, his offer to secure the darkness for ourselves is tempting. Oogie, Hook, can I trust you to take care of the boy?

HOOK

Just leave it to me!

MALEFICENT

Good. Now, we need to start focusing our attention on this king...

**Mountain Ridge:**

**Snowdrift Mountain:**

The portal opens and Chad is thrown out of it.

CHAD

Brr, it freezing up here. I wonder where I am?

A scream is then heard up ahead.

CHAD

Whoa, looks like someone in danger. Better see what happening.

Display world title _Mountain Ridge _

**Snowy Village:**

Chad walks into the village to find it completely destroyed.

CHAD

What happened here?

A wounded soldier then appears, holding his side.

SOLDIER

Some army of darkness, they e being... led by... a man in a black cloak.

CHAD

Xehanort here already?

SOLDIER

Please, stop them from reaching the capital.

CHAD

I l do what I can.

SOLDIER

They e further down the mountain now. If you... hurry you might be able to catch them.

Just then several Heartless appear.

CHAD

Just my luck.

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!_

CHAD

Just what happening here? It seems like there more Heartless than there were in all the other worlds.

KING MICKEY

(out of sight) That because Xehanort grown stronger.

CHAD

What? Who there?

KING MICKEY

The name Mickey. I the King of Disney Castle. Listen, Chad, there something I need to talk to you about.

CHAD

How do you know my name?

KING MICKEY

Have you heard of a guy named Ansem the Wise?

CHAD

No... should I?

KING MICKEY

Something happening. And I don know, but I think that the time has come for us to stop Xehanort for good before something terrible happens. However, only Ansem will know how to stop Xehanort from getting Kingdom Hearts.

CHAD

That why I here. It seems he leading some sort of an army.

KING MICKEY

Don be fooled. Xehanort too smart to fall into our traps. If we let on too much he l get away.

CHAD

Then what do you think we should do?

KING MICKEY

Leave everything to me. You just sneak out of here and find the next world. In that world there a place known as he Radiant Garden According to what I know, Ansem the Wise should be there, protected by a barrier against the darkness. Go now. I l stall Xehonort enough for you to get out of here.

CHAD

But I was going to defeat Xehanort and end things here!

KING MICKEY

You won be able to, trust me! The only one who will be able to defeat him is the Keyblade master, and I afraid we e running short on time for him. Now please, before Xehanort troops find you. At the base of the mountain there a cave. Inside will be the portal to the next world. When the time comes I l join with you to come back here and finish things.

CHAD

Fine, but don take too long.

Chad runs toward the mountain base while King Mickey pulls out a Keyblade and runs toward the Heartless in the distance.

**Cave:**

CHAD

Phew, that was a long trip.

Chad looks forward to see the portal to the next world in front of him. He starts to run toward it but is thrown back by an unseen force.

KUJA

Running away a little too fast, are we little canary?

Chad gets up to see Kuja (FFIX) standing in front of the portal.

CHAD

Who... what are you?

KUJA

What, you e friends with my brother and he never mentioned me, his dear big brother Kuja? How dishonest.

CHAD

What all this nonsense about?

KUJA

Zidane never did mention that I the reason his old world was destroyed? That right. I betrayed my own home world for eternal power from Lord Xehanort.

CHAD

So, you e just a sellout then!

KUJA

Speak for yourself. You dreamed of going to other worlds, but it was someone else close to you that opened her heart to the darkness and allowed you to visit those worlds. Oh, how jealous she l become when she learns of the new friends you e made. Or, has one of those sisters become a little more than a friend to you?

CHAD

Shut up! I tired of your riddles! I getting through that portal, no matter what!

KUJA

Fine. Suit yourself. But I l just deliver you to Lord Xehanort personally!

BOSS: Kuja 

CHAD

How you like that?

KUJA

Fine, go on through. But I warning you that the nightmare has just begun. You e too late to save the ones you love now, Chad. You might as well steep into the darkness to be with them.

CHAD

No, I going home to save the ones I love. You e not stopping me, Kuja.

Chad steps through the portal.

**Hollow Bastion:**

**City Gates:**

Chad walks out of the portal to find a small, run-down town.

CHAD

Wow, seems like things look worse here then they were in Midgar. Better look around to see what up.

**Borough:**

LEON

Hey, you.

CHAD

Huh? Me?

LEON

Yeah, never seen you here before. What e you doing here?

CHAD

I just passing through looking for a way home.

LEON

You better hurry then. This town got more problems than we thought.

CHAD

What? I can help. I e been to several worlds before.

LEON

Wait, do you mean that... you have the power?

CHAD

I don know about any power, but I have beaten a lot of bad guys recently.

LEON

You couldn be the Keyblade master, could you?

CHAD

Keyblade master? Nope, I e just got this one sword right here. I only looking for the portal to the next world.

LEON

Sorry, Kid. Only the Keyblade master can help us now. There may be a portal in the castle somewhere. Go on before Maleficent catches you.

CHAD

Maleficent. Sounds like someone bad.

LEON

The worst kind of bad if you want to put it that way.

CHAD

Worst kind of bad... Wait, is she in league with Xehanort?

LEON

Hmm... I e never heard of Xehanort, but I think that if you need to know about Maleficent, you should go down to the postern and ask Vaan. He knows more about Maleficent than I do.

CHAD

All right. I l go talk to Vaan. Er...

LEON

Just call me Leon.

CHAD

All right. I Chad.

LEON

Be careful down there. Maleficent got her Heartless everywhere.

CHAD

Heartless aren a problem. I l be back soon enough.

LEON

He got the guts of the Keyblade Master, that for sure.

**Postern:**

CHAD

Leon said that there was a man named Vaan down here...

VAAN

You! You e not one of Maleficent lackeys, are you?

CHAD

What? No, I not. I just looking for the portal of darkness to the next world.

VAAN

Be careful with those portals. They fill the heart with darkness every trip.

CHAD

But there no other way for me to get home!

VAAN

There is one way. If you could find a gummi ship, you could probably travel between worlds without having to worry about losing your heart.

CHAD

Losing my heart? That... that doesn seem right. Anyway, do you know where to find this gummi ship?

VAAN

You might want to talk to the king. He could probably find you one.

CHAD

I met him not too long ago. Come to mention it, he did tell me to find a man named Ansem the Wise...

VAAN

Ansem. He probably left by now. Ever since Xehanort betrayed him...

CHAD

What?

VAAN

Xehanort was an apprentice studying under Ansem. Ansem forbid him from studying the darkness of the heart, but Xehanort maintained his experiments in secret. Over time, as nobody noticed, Xehanort began to change. He lost more and more of his heart to darkness.

CHAD

And now he threatening all the worlds, right?

VAAN

If the king sent you after Ansem, it means that he wants you to help him stop Xehanort from obtaining Kingdom Hearts.

CHAD

I keep hearing that, and now I really like to know exactly what Kingdom Hearts is.

VAAN

I can even tell you that. There only three people left alive that know anything about that.

CHAD

Who?

VAAN

Ansem, Xehanort, and the King.

CHAD

Then what do I have to do to find Ansem?

VAAN

If he still here, then he won be able to do anything while Maleficent around.

CHAD

Then let head up and deal with Maleficent.

VAAN

I don think so. There thousands of Heartless in there and Maleficent herself no pushover. The only one who could probably defeat her is the Keyblade Master himself.

CHAD

Is there any way to find this Keyblade Master?

VAAN

Nope. Looks like he doesn even know he could be one yet. It still only a dream of his.

CHAD

Dreams... Wait! We may not be able to kill Maleficent, but we can at least stop her, right?

VAAN

Hmm... certain death. I don know, something about this doesn seem right. Still, it would give me a chance to search the castle for her...

CHAD

Her? There someone else in here?

VAAN

Yeah, a friend of mine, Ashe. We got separated when the Heartless attacked our world and I came here when I learned that Maleficent caught her.

CHAD

All right, so we find your friend and then we go and fight Maleficent together. Sounds like a plan to me! Who knows, we might even be able to find the portal in the castle too. At least until I get back to the mountain and meet with the King again.

VAAN

Just... be careful with those portals. By the way, I Vaan.

CHAD

The name Chad. Let just get moving.

**Castle: Dungeon Cell:**

Ashe is sitting in her cell when Pete walks into the dungeon.

ASHE

Hey, you! Let me out of here!

PETE

No can do, sister. Why, Maleficent got plans for you already.

ASHE

Just what are you guys planning?

Maleficent then appears.

MALEFICENT

That simple, dear. I need you to lure your friend Vaan here while I turn him into a Heartless.

ASHE

You e not going to get away with it! Vaan heart too strong.

MALEFICENT

On the contrary, I think that he l give into the darkness to save his dear lost friend. Just like that fool Rinoa.

ASHE

What about her? What did you do?

MALEFICENT

Easy. Rinoa gave her life so that Leon could come here. And once I have total control of this castle, Leon will be dealt with soon enough.

PETE

But what about that runt with the King Blade? Should we be worried about him?

MALEFICENT

We needn worry. As long as the boy doesn acquire control of the Keyblade, we l all just reappear, time after time until the Keyblade Master has awakened.

Chad and Vaan then come into the cell.

VAAN

Ashe should be somewhere around here...

ASHE

Vaan! Help!

CHAD

Sounds like we found her.

MALEFICENT

Fools, they came earlier than expected. Pete, I leaving them to you while I finish the final preparations.

PETE

All right, I l just stop them dead in their tracks.

CHAD

Maleficent! It time to deal with this!

MALEFICENT

Your courage is stunning, but I don have time to play childish games.

Maleficent then disappears in a plume of smoke.

PETE

Now you get to deal with me!

VAAN

Ashe, we l be there in a second!

CHAD

Bring it on!

BOSS: Pete 

PETE

Ooohhh, why did you have to do that?

CHAD

Give it up already!

Pete runs away.

VAAN

Be on your guard. I don think that the last we l see of him.

CHAD

I don know, something tells me we won see him for quite a while now.

**Castle: Grand Hall:**

Xehanort and Maleficent are standing in the area with six capsule-like pods around them.

XEHANORT

You were smart enough to capture Princess Aurora before you destroyed her castle, weren you?

MALEFICENT

Of course. We l need all seven princesses of heart to obtain Kingdom Hearts.

XEHANORT

Something unexpected just happened, and I e been trying to find out why.

MALEFICENT

What is it? I think it time I was let into the loop of your little Organization XIII.

XEHANORT

There an eighth princess. I don know how it happened or why, but I just know that she was traveling with the boy.

MALEFICENT

There was no girls with him when he came here.

XEHANORT

He smarter than I expected. He must have left the girls at his homeworld as he came to deal with me. I think I should give him his wish. If he manages to get past you, show him the portal to Traverse Town again. Then once he thinks he safe and sound at home, I l destroy him and the annoying sister too. They e already been useful enough.

MALEFICENT

Useful?

XEHANORT

My Heartless are patrolling every street of that pathetic world, and now the princess in unprotected. Now our chance to take all the worlds for ourselves.

Xehanort disappears and Maleficent looks at the giant portal of darkness ahead.

MALEFICENT

Maybe things are going better for the darkness than I expected...

Maleficent then laughs as the screen fades out.

**Castle: Gates:**

CHAD

So, Ashe, why was Maleficent after you?

ASHE

About a year ago, Maleficent used the Heartless to attack a place called Balamb Garden. That where Leon was at. Leon love, Rinoa, gave her life to Maleficent in order to save Leon, who ended up here. Now Leon leading the resistance against the Heartless. Aerith, Yuffie and Cid from Midgar have shown up as well as a couple other friends of ours. With you here Chad, I think we l be able to make a stand against Maleficent and retake the castle.

VAAN

Well, you e safe now Ashe, so I not sure we should stick around here for too long. If Maleficent finds out, we could all be in trouble.

CHAD

I don think running the answer though. Ashe is right. We need to make a stand here and now.

ASHE

Chad, there something I need to tell you though. You... you won be able to defeat Maleficent.

CHAD

Huh?

ASHE

She too powerful. Only the Keyblade Master can destroy her. However, we l still need your help. If you can at least weaken down Maleficent for him, I think you l be a great help to the resistance.

CHAD

Then let do it. Vaan, you coming?

VAAN

Of course. I l help out until this is over, then once Maleficent weakened down enough we l need to find another world to lay low for a while.

ASHE

That fine by me. Let get going, Chad. We l need all the time we can get if we e going to catch Maleficent by surprise.

**Cathedral:**

MALEFICENT

Jafar, Hades. I know the boy caused some problems in your worlds, but since you e proved useful, I l restore all those worlds to the states they were in before he arrived. I only have one request.

JAFAR

What is it?

MALEFICENT

Lay low for the time being until I give other orders. Who knows when the Keyblade Master will arrive.

HADES

Yeah. But... what about that world with the hunter?

MALEFICENT

True, he not a member of our order, but I can still make do with him. His Heartless memory should prove enough.

JAFAR

Then I l remain at the palace until my time comes, Maleficent.

**Castle: Computer Room:**

Chad, Vaan, and Ashe walk by a giant computer on the wall.

TRON

Attention, users.

CHAD

Huh? By users... do you mean us?

TRON

Yes. I am a security program named Tron. I need your help dealing with a hacker in my system.

VAAN

We e kind of in a hurry.

TRON

This hacker been using the system to deliver programs known as Heartless to the different worlds.

CHAD

Does the hacker have a name? Is it Xehanort?

TRON

I have two names here. A Xehanort and a Maleficent. If you could deal with them, then the number of Heartless heading through the system would decrease dramatically.

CHAD

We e on our way to deal with Maleficent now. We l come back and tell you when she dealt with.

TRON

Wait! I e only got a limited time left before my activity is spotted by the MCP, so I l make this quick. To the right of the keyboard should be a disk drive with a Security Disk in it. If you take that disk and combine it with your powers, you may be able to call me if you are in danger.

Chad takes the security disk from the disk drive.

CHAD

Thanks Tron. We l put it to good use.

_Acquired the summon spell ron _

**Castle: Grand Cathedral:**

MALEFICENT

I was beginning to wonder when you two would show up.

CHAD

Sorry to disappoint you, Maleficent!

VAAN

Let end this, Maleficent!

MALEFICENT

Oh, this place won do at all. Chad, if you want to die then follow me. If not, stay away.

Maleficent disappears.

CHAD

We better find out where she went.

VAAN

You e right. Let go.

**Rising Falls:**

MALEFICENT

So, children, you actually came.

CHAD

You expected us to just give up?

MALEFICENT

I sure you e heard by now that you can hope to defeat me.

VAAN

We e not here to stop you, just weaken you for the Keyblade Master!

MALEFICENT

So, the King Blade bearer is only a pawn compared to Sora.

ASHE

Maleficent! You e not getting away with this takeover!

MALEFICENT

How pathetic. Don bother me with idle threats, just drown in the sea of Heartless Xehanort will create!

BOSS: Maleficent 

MALEFICENT

How... could this happen? This isn the end!

Maleficent runs off.

CHAD

Looks like that about all we can do for now.

VAAN

Yeah. I guess that we l be going now.

A portal then appears.

CHAD

That my stop. I l see you guys when I get back.

ASHE

Make sure to check in every now and then.

VAAN

We l be waiting for you to come back, Chad.

Chad then walks into the portal.

(Script Missing: Traverse Town(2nd Visit)) Summary: Chad and Zidane meet Kuja again, learn more of Xehanort motives, and go to HomeTown for their supposed final battle.

**HomeTown (2nd visit):**

**Hangout spot:**

CHAD

It still looks the same...

ZIDANE

Yeah, but looks can be deceiving. Look right there.

Several Heartless then appear.

CHAD

I guess we do have a fight on our hands.

ZIDANE

Let go!

(After battle)

CHAD

What with all these Heartless?

ZIDANE

Shortly after you left, they started appearing in small numbers. A couple days ago they started arriving in more force however.

CHAD

We can stop them! All we need to do is stop whoever in charge of the Heartless in this world and defeat them. Then the Heartless should go away!

ZIDANE

Will they really?

CHAD

They did in all the other worlds we visited. I guessing that this world should be no different.

ZIDANE

What about Xehanort?

CHAD

If we run into him, we l defeat him. Until then, we need to stop Xehanort from going after Ashley.

ZIDANE

Right. Any idea of where to look?

CHAD

They were dropped off in an area known as the ity of stars If we go there we should be able to find them.

ZIDANE

Lucky for you I know where that is.

CHAD

Really?

ZIDANE

Yeah. To the North there a gate which leads to a path connecting HomeTown with City of Stars and Southern University.

CHAD

Okay, we better hurry then.

ZIDANE

Right.

**HomeTown: Gate:**

CHAD

Zidane, is this the gate you mentioned?

ZIDANE

Yeah, but why would it be locked? The only person with the key is the mayor daughter...

CHAD

Cate!

ZIDANE

Why... why exactly would she lock it though?

CATE

Chad!

Cate runs in from around the corner.

CHAD

Cate, I can believe it you!

CATE

You should be careful. There been a lot of bad things happening here recently. First the Heartless, then the rumors, and now there this weird guy who we think is causing all these problems.

CHAD

Cate, have you been contacted by a man named Xehanort?

CATE

Xehanort?...(pause)... No, can say. I don know anybody by that name.

ZIDANE

Chad, let me handle this. Cate, Xehanort a bad person and we l need all the information you can give us.

CATE

I told you! I don know anyone named Xehanort! And if you don believe me, then it just as he said.

CHAD

Who? Who said what?

CATE

This man who keeps talking to me. He says you forgot about me, Chad, he said you forgot about me and you e found a couple of other girls to replace me as a friend.

CHAD

That not true. Ashley and Kylie are...

CATE

So he was right. He also said you were fighting to exterminate his race. Tell me that not true Chad! Tell me you don want to destroy an entire species!

CHAD

Because Xehanort and the Heartless are trying to destroy all the good in the worlds! Why can you see that? That guy only filling your head with lies. He wants me and my two new friends dead!

CATE

Maybe if you stopped. Chad, just please stop this senseless fighting and come home, to me...

CHAD

You know I can do that. Zidane, I think Xehanort has talked to her. I going on to find Ashley and Kylie. If Xehanort tries to contact Cate again, you come find me immediately.

ZIDANE

Chad, you be careful. The highway full of Heartless.

CHAD

I l be fine, just take care of Cate until I get back. Something not right here.

ZIDANE

I agree. Hurry up. We can waste any more time on this.

**Lake:**

CATE

Chad, is it true what Xehanort said? Have you really let the light cloud your vision?

XEHANORT

You did good, Cate. Your first step into the darkness has begun.

CATE

No! I not going to fall. You can make me kill Chad! I...

XEHANORT

I told you before, there no going back. Chad betrayed you. He hanging with some new friends now. Granted those friends are also trying to destroy our kind.

CATE

What do you mean, ur kind

XEHANORT

Can you feel it in your heart, Cate? There a power that sleeps inside you, neither light nor darkness, but a pure, empty shell. Same goes for me, that shell inside of both of us if released could grow into an unimaginable being. That the strength of nothing. That nothing will be what changes the world one day. The day Kingdom Hearts is complete...

CATE

So, there a shell inside of me? Something that will one day help to rule the world?

XEHANORT

After Chad is dealt with, come with me. Together we l unleash our nobodies and form a grand Organization, one that will one day take dominion over not just this world, but all worlds. Oh, how I e longed for that day.

CATE

What must I do? What must I do to become better than Chad?

XEHANORT

(smiles) Hold out your hand and give me the powers of your nobody. Only combined can we forever destroy the oppressors of the darkness.

CATE

Y...Yes...Lord...Xehanort.

XEHANORT

Good. Now, let the darkness flow through you.

CATE

Yes, Lord Xehanort.

A dark aura begins to surround Cate and several Nobodies (new kind) fly out of the aura and toward the city.

XEHANORT

Those are your Nobodies. They will find and destroy any agents of the light as well as Heartless. You did a good job, Cate.

CATE

Thank you.

XEHANORT

Ursula, stay here and watch after her. If I manage to fall, make sure Chad doesn get to her before her descent into a Nobody is completed.

Ursula then appears at the lake.

URSULA

Those kids won get through me. I l make sure the little darling is well taken care of.

XEHANORT

The time for the awakening of the Keyblade Master has almost come. Now is not the time for foolish mistakes. If I make Kuja an example, you will all learn the cost of failure...

Xehanort then disappears.

**City of Stars: Main Street:**

CHAD

This is where I last saw them...

Ashley then comes walking down the street along with Kylie. Shortly after they become surrounded by Heartless.

Ashley

Sis, not again!

Kylie

We can take care of them, they e still only the small fries.

Chad then jumps into the crowd.

CHAD

Looks like you two still need the help.

Ashley

Chad!

Kylie

Nice to see you e okay, Chad.

CHAD

We better take care of these things. More are on the way. They followed me here. You two up to fight together one more time?

Ashley

Let do it!

Kylie

Guess I better.

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!_

Kylie

Why is this happening? There more and more of them every day.

CHAD

Xehanort here. He looking to take Ashley again. I came back to make sure that doesn happen.

Ashley

I don get it. Why do they want me?

The Nobodies then show up.

Kylie

I hope you don mind me asking, but what the _HELL_ are these things?

CHAD

I... don know. I e never run into these before.

Ashley

Let see if we can take them out the same as the Heartless!

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the new enemies!_

CHAD

Wha... they just keep coming!

Ashley

This is bad!

Kylie

We better hurry!

King Mickey then returns.

CHAD

Your majesty! I thought you were keeping Xehanort contained at the mountain.

KING MICKEY

He got away from me. I truly sorry Chad, but there was nothing else I could do.

Ashley

Chad, can you tell us who this is?

CHAD

Oh, right. This is a king from another world. He going to help me fight Xehanort.

Kylie

So I guess we need something else to stop him.

KING MICKEY

Exactly. You three together are powerful, but it still won be enough.

CHAD

Then what do we need?

KING MICKEY

The power of the Keyblade.

CHAD

Where is that?

KING MICKEY

I e left an extra gummi ship just outside the city gates. Use that and go to a place called Neverland. From there you l find a passage to get to a realm known as Keyblade Past which you l be able to take the trial to obtain the Keyblade.

Kylie

So we have to find this Keyblade and then come back here and defeat Xehanort, right?

KING MICKEY

No, not here. The battle would cause too many casualties. You l have to meet again at the Mountain Ridge.

Ashley

Okay, so we find this Keyblade and then head for the Mountain Ridge. Sounds easy to me.

KING MICKEY

Don be mistaken. The trial of the Keyblade is hard and if you e not careful, your heart could fall to the darkness instead.

CHAD

What about Xehanort here?

ANSEM

Leave him to me.

CHAD

Who is that?

ANSEM

My name is Ansem. Xehanort betrayed me and the world we were studying on. Now, I l get my revenge.

KING MICKEY

Chad, Ashley, Kylie, I need you three to hurry on to that gummi ship and head for Neverland. The two of us will keep Xehanort contained and once you get the Keyblade we l head for the Mountain Ridge for your final battle.

CHAD

We l go on then. You sure you l be alright?

ANSEM

The sooner you get the Keyblade the better, young man.

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie run off into the distance.

ANSEM

Do you really have faith in him, old friend?

KING MICKEY

I know he l succeed. Something else worries me though.

ANSEM

I know. The darkness here. Someone starting to grow even more powerful than Xehanort.

KING MICKEY

Yes. If it that powerful, Xehanort may become the least of our worries.

**Inside Gummi Ship:**

CHAD

So this is a gummi ship...

Ashley

It feels kinda weird.

Kylie

Guess we can complain. It l be easier to travel around with this thing than looking for the portals.

CHAD

That right. And now that we e got the gummi ship, we l be able to travel to all the other worlds we e already visited.

Ashley

Cool. Some things might have changed since the last time we were at those worlds.

Kylie

That right. I bet it might be worth checking out some places again.

_Now that the party has obtained control of the Gummi Ship, they can now travel to earlier worlds. Play earlier mini-games for a chance at high scores, or look for new areas and Heartless._

_The ameos section has been added to the journal. Because of the Heartless activities in different worlds, certain people have been scattered from their home lands. Some are even in need of help and may reward you for doing so. Who knows? There might even be a special reward waiting for you if you find all of them (300 in all)._

**NeverLand:**

**Mermaid Lagoon:**

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie are dropped into the lagoon.

CHAD

Ow, we need to work on that gummi ship landing.

Ashley

It sure seems to have a mind of its' own.

Kylie

Let's get out of the water and find a place out if this is NeverLand or not, okay?

The three climb onto the rocks. Suddenly a strange sound is heard.

Kylie

What was that?

CHAD

It almost sounded like... giggling.

The group then looks over to see a group of mermaids standing in the lagoon.

CHAD

Oh, sorry. Didn't realize this was your... place. We'll be going now.

Ashley

Mermaids? Now there's something I thought I wouldn't see.

Kylie

Let's just go before we run into Heartless.

The three then run off.

**Forest:**

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie are walking down the trail when another noise is heard.

Ashley

This place is really creeping me out.

CHAD

Tell me about it. Something just doesn't seem right. It's like we're being watched.

LOST BOY #1

Who's there?

Kylie

Huh?

The area lights up to reveal the party surrounded by the lost boys.

CHAD

Great, kids.

LOST BOY #1

Excuse me? Kids? Take it back!

Ashley

You mean, you're adults?

Kylie

Little small aren't you?

LOST BOY #2

I don't know, maybe we should take them to Peter.

LOST BOY #1

Good idea. Peter will know what to do with them.

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie are tied up and taken away.

**Hollow:**

The Lost Boys bring the three into the hollow.

LOST BOY #1

Peter, we caught some of Hook's new recruits in the forest!

CHAD

Hook? Who's that?

Chad looks up to see Peter Pan sitting in a small alcove in the wall.

PETER PAN

Hmmm, are you sure they're with Hook? They don't look like pirates to me.

LOST BOY #2

But they were out in the forest like those other creatures...

PETER

So, I don't think they're exactly evil. So, what are their names?

CHAD

I'm Chad.

Ashley

And I'm Ashley and this is my big sister Kylie.

CHAD

We're kinda lost, could you tell us where we are?

PETER PAN

Why, you're in NeverLand of course. This is where kids can go and never grow up. And I'm the leader of the lost boys, Peter Pan.

Kylie

What about adults?

PETER PAN

Adults usually become one of two things, Indians or pirates. And since you're not pirates...

Ashley

I can't believe it, we finally get to meet pirates!

Kylie

While you were kidnaped we already met pirates. Not a cheerful bunch.

PETER PAN

Hey, if you're lost, why don't you come with me? We might be able to find where you're going.

CHAD

That's a good idea.

Tinker Bell then flies in and scolds Peter Pan.

PETER PAN

Tink, not right now, alright? These people need our help.

CHAD

Peter, we're looking for a place called Keyblade's Past. We were told by the King that there was a way to get to it in NeverLand.

PETER PAN

Hmm, I don't think I've ever heard of this place called Keyblade's Past, but I'm pretty sure the Indian Chief could help us. Why don't we go see him?

LOST BOY #3

I'm not sure Peter. Remember, the Chief's been awfully cranky since Tiger Lilly went missing.

PETER PAN

That's right, I forgot about Tiger Lilly. I bet it's that codfish Hook too. If that's the case than we'll probably be able to find her in Skull Cove. Chad, Ashley, Kylie, would you come with me to save princess Tiger Lilly? When we're done I'll help you find that place you're looking for.

CHAD

Thanks Peter. We'll help find Tiger Lilly.

**Skull Cove: Entrance:**

PETER PAN

Here we are, Skull Cove.

Ashley

Looks a little creepy, doesn't it?

PETER PAN

That's why Hook made one of his bases here, so that none of the lost boys would come.

Kylie

I keep hearing you guys refer to the name, Hook. Who exactly is that?

PETER PAN

Only the most notorious of pirates in NeverLand. Why, Hook is so evil he makes people like Jack Sparrow seem nice.

CHAD

Jack Sparrow? Who's that?

PETER PAN

It's just an old legend. The guy probably doesn't even exist anymore.

Kylie

Anyways, let's move on. I don't think Hook will just wait around for us to barge in.

**Skull Cove: Treasure Vault:**

HOOK

Now, Tiger Lilly, how do I find the keyhole for Maleficent?

TIGER LILLY

I already told you, I don't know.

HOOK

I'm being as tolerant as I can, girl, but I'm quickly losing my patience. Where is the Keyhole?

The party then enters the area.

PETER PAN

Let her go, you codfish!

HOOK

P...Peter Pan! Blast you! Smee, take care of them.

SMEE

Y,y,y,y, yes cap'n.

Hook then runs off.

SMEE

Well, guys, the cap'n ordered it.

Smee then becomes surrounded by pirate Heartless.

— BOSS: Smee (and Pirates) ---

PETER PAN

We still can't figure out what those things are.

CHAD

They're called Heartless. They've been giving us a hard time this whole journey.

PETER PAN

So they're called Heartless. I wonder if Hook's had anything to do with them?

Kylie

Most likely. A lot of the places we've been have had someone controlling the Heartless. It's possible Hook's the one behind them.

PETER PAN

So, if we take care of Hook we can stop these things from attacking?

Ashley

Yup. And I think we should hurry on over there.

TIGER LILLY

Oh, Peter, thank you!

PETER PAN

First we've got to return her home. Then we'll head for Hook's ship and deal with him.

CHAD

Sounds good to me. Let's get out of here, the Heartless will be back any second.

**Indian Village:**

TIGER LILLY

Peter, thanks again for saving me.

PETER PAN

Don't mention it, I'll do it again sometime if I have to.

TIGER LILLY

And Peter's friends, if you ever need something just ask. We'll try to get what we can for you.

Ashley

Thanks, but we better go on to Hook's ship.

PETER PAN

Wait a second, shouldn't we ask the Chief where Keyblade's Past is?

CHAD

We'll ask him later. Right now we need to deal with the Heartless.

Kylie

Good idea. We'll be back soon.

**NeverLand Port:**

PETER PAN

That ship right there is Hook's ship.

CHAD

How will we get in?

PETER PAN

Easy, it's suicide to go in from the main deck, but there's a cave that will lead us to a small porthole for the lower decks. From there we can make our way up to Hook's room and deal with him.

Ashley

Sounds like a good plan.

CHAD

Let's go.

**Cave: Sea alcove:**

PETER PAN

See that there, that's the rope we can use to get to Hook's ship.

Kylie

I'm surprised that Hook hasn't placed any guards here. Only a few Heartless.

CHAD

It's almost weird. Like we're walking into an ambush.

Just then several Heartless appear with a giant Heartless.

— BOSS: Ship Guardian Heartless—

PETER PAN

Wow, you guys must be tough to take something like that out.

CHAD

After some of the things we've faced already, that was nothing.

**Ship: Main Deck:**

Ashley

Whew, that was one big ship.

PETER PAN

The biggest ship in NeverLand, I can tell you that.

HOOK

Are you sure you're not forgetting somebody, Peter Pan?

PETER PAN

What are you talking about?

HOOK

Seems your little pixie friend went and got herself captured by my Heartless. Now that pixie dust is mine to use as I will!

Hook holds up a lantern with Tinker Bell inside.

Kylie

What are you planning, Hook?

HOOK

Why, making my ship fly so I can use it to go to other worlds and collect hearts for Maleficent!

CHAD

Wait a second, don't you mean Xehanort?

HOOK

Xehanort was just the first step. We're now free of him and Maleficent will be pleased to see that I know where at least one of the princesses are.

Ashley

Princesses? Don't tell me you're planning on kidnaping more people like Tiger Lilly.

HOOK

It turns out the girl was not one of the seven we needed.

CHAD

I've heard enough. Hook, we're going to end this here.

HOOK

Not yet, boy! You do know where I'm planning on sending you, right?

Ashley

What?

HOOK

Time to use my new friends' pixie dust to turn you into the rats you are!

Hook shakes the lantern with Tinker Bell inside and pixie dust falls on the three, who are then thrown overboard by the Heartless. Before they splash in the water, however, the three seemingly disappear.

**Victorian Metropolis:**

(Side-Note: The use of the Gummi Ship is disabled while in this world)

**Riverside:**

Chad seemingly wakes up on a shore and looks around as he stands up. As he gets up he sees his hands and feet, and they look a little furry. Shot reveal full body of Ciel to show that he has turned into a mouse.

Chad

Something feels a little different... Wait a second. ASHLEY! Haylie! Hmm... maybe they were scattered in the waves. We need to find a way to get back to our usual selves and stop Hook!

Chad takes a few steps forward.

Chad

I guess we're not going to get anywhere here. I better find the others.

Chad starts to run off toward the city.

_Display world title "Victorian Metropolis"_

**City Street 1:**

Chad walks down the street a little until a small sobbing is heard.

CHAD

Who's there?

Olivia then comes out from around the corner.

OLIVIA

Oh, Mister. Could you help me?

CHAD

With what?

OLIVIA

My father. He's been kidnaped!

CHAD

What? By who?

OLIVIA

By a bat, with a wooden leg.

CHAD

Okay, now I have heard of everything.

OLIVIA

I'm looking for Basil of Baker Street. Could you tell me where he is?

CHAD

No, but I'm looking for my friends. I tell you what. You come with me and I'll drop you off at this Basil's house on the way. Okay?

OLIVIA

Okay. Thank you mister.

CHAD

Don't mention it.

OLIVIA

My name's Olivia.

CHAD

I'm Chad. Now we better hurry. Something doesn't feel right.

The Heartless then show up.

CHAD

I had a feeling they were here too! Olivia! Stay with me!

_INFORMATION: Protect Olivia from the Heartless!_

CHAD

Alright. It looks fine now. Let's get moving before they come back.

**Baker Street:**

Chad and Olivia walk down the street and the mouse forms of ASHLEY and Haylie arrive.

ASHLEY

Chad! Are you alright?

CHAD

Yeah. I'm fine. But this fur is a little itchy.

KYLIE

Tell me about it. Oooh, I can't wait until we get back to normal and get to take on Hook.

CHAD

That's right. We still have to get back and take on Peter Pan. Any ideas?

OLIVIA

Oh oh! I've got an idea. Why don't we go see Basil? I'm sure he can help you!

ASHLEY

Basil? Who's he?

OLIVIA

He's known as the Great Mouse Detective. My pappa always said that if I get into trouble then I should go see him! And now that he's been kidnaped, I'm going to see if Basil can get him back.

CHAD

Well it sounds like a good idea for now. We should get going before any Heartless show up. ASHLEY, KYLIE, watch out. Something's going on and the Heartless are becoming stronger every minute.

**Basil's House:**

Chad stands outside the door and begins to knock on it. After three taps Dr. Dawson opens the door.

DR. DAWSON

Hello may I help you?

CHAD

Yes, we're looking for a Basil. Does he live here?

DR. DAWSON

I...I'm not sure now is such a good time.

CHAD

What? Is something the matter?

DR. DAWSON

Why yes! (Whispers) I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but it looks like Ratigan's behind all the Heartless being here, and what's worse, he may be after the queen!

KYLIE

The Queen?

BASIL

(Shouts) Dawson! Who exactly are you talking to?

DR. DAWSON

Just a few stranded people looking for help, sir. Nothing much at all.

BASIL

Could you get rid of them soon? The door's creating a mighty updraft in here.

CHAD

You know, Basil, we could help you with the Heartless.

Dr. Dawson shakes his head as he starts to close the door.

BASIL

Wait just one second. Did you just say you could help with the Heartless?

CHAD

Yeah, I've got a weapon that can defeat them. Just tell us where the guy who's controlling them is.

BASIL

Of course! If only I could find that blasted Ratigan! Then I can get rid of those things!

ASHLEY

Who's Ratigan?

BASIL

My sworn enemy who I've been chasing after for years now. Every time I get close to capturing him he eludes my grasp.

CHAD

Olivia, could this Ratigan have anything to do with your father's disappearance?

OLIVIA

I don't think so. The guy who kidnaped my father was a bat, with a peg-leg.

BASIL

Wait...Was this bat a little blue by any chance?

OLIVIA

Why yes he was?

BASIL

That's Fidget! One of Ratigan's accomplices.

KYLIE

So if we find Fidget we'll find Ratigan and Olivia's dad.

BASIL

Sounds right. Let's get going. Little girl, you stay here and await our return.

OLIVIA

I want to go too!

CHAD

He's right, Olivia. You would be best to stay here with Dr. Dawson.

OLIVIA

Oh, All right. I guess I'll stay here.

DR. DAWSON

You two be careful now.

BASIL

We will. Nothing's going to get by me and...er...what are your names again?

CHAD

I'm Chad. And this is Ashley and Kylie.

BASIL

Right. Now the first place to start looking would be the workshop where the girl's father went missing. If we go there we may be able to find out exactly where Ratigan's hiding.

ASHLEY

Uh...where's the workshop?

BASIL

If we go outside and up the fire escape to the penthouse above, we'll find Toby. Toby will help us find the workshop.

KYLIE

I guess we should head on up then.

BASIL

Good. Now just make sure I go with you, Toby's a little touchy.

The group then walks out of the room.

**Apartment Building:**

The group jumps out of the windowsill and into the room.

CHAD

Is it me or did it get hotter outside?

KYLIE

Chad, I guess you're just not used to the fur.

BASIL

What? Are you honestly trying to say that you're not used to having fur? What are you, some kind of hairless rat?

ASHLEY

You really wouldn't believe us if we told you.

BASIL

Really? I've dealt with some really, really strange occurrences in my lifetime, so really, try me.

CHAD

Well you see it started when...

Screen blanks out and then fades back in.

BASIL

I see. So you guys were turned into mice by this pirate captain and sent here. And if you find a way to turn back then you can take out the guy responsible for the Heartless and get rid of them for good?

CHAD

That about sums it up.

BASIL

Hmm, I have a proposition for you. If you aid me in defeating Ratigan, than I will help you find a way back to your original selves. Does that sound like a good deal?

ASHLEY

Chad, you're the leader, so it's your choice.

CHAD

Well, I don't like what this Ratigan may be up to, so I think we'll go along with you for now, Basil.

BASIL

Good. Now, to find out where Toby went... Toby! Come here boy!

Toby then comes running in from the side of the room.

KYLIE

Oh my...Are you sure that thing's not going to eat us?

BASIL

Positive. Toby's been a reliable source of transportation for me for years.

ASHLEY

If you say so.

BASIL

Toby, sit.

Toby sits down.

CHAD

I guess he looks safe enough. He'll probably scare away most of the Heartless we come across.

BASIL

Which is exactly why I've been using him. The only problem is that between here and the workshop there's something so big Toby can't scare it off. That's where I could use you guys to come in.

KYLIE

Sounds like a deal. We've fought giant Heartless before.

CHAD

All right. Let's do it!

BASIL

I would make your preparations now. Get on Toby's back when you're ready.

**Back Streets:**

The party begins to ride Toby down the side of the street when all of a sudden a giant Neoshadow drops down in front of them.

CHAD

Uh...Basil...Is that what you were talking about?

BASIL

Yes. I didn't think he'd still be here.

ASHLEY

I wonder if...

CHAD

Let's get rid of this thing first then we'll talk about what it is!

— BOSS: Giant Neoshadow — 

BASIL

You people are very strong. I can't believe the three of you actually defeated that thing.

KYLIE

Don't count yourself out. You did pretty good yourself Basil.

BASIL

Yes but a good mouse is always honest and modest.

ASHLEY

Sounds like something out of a fortune cookie. Oh! Chad, do you think that thing looked awfully familiar?

CHAD

Yeah, it's the same things we've been fighting as humans, but since we're mice it was larger.

ASHLEY

I know, but don't you think that if it's the same thing, could Xehanort be in league with Ratigan?

KYLIE

It does seem like a play Xehanort would make.

CHAD

Basil, do you think one of the guys we're chasing after could be helping Ratigan?

BASIL

It seems likely, but we won't know anything until we get into the toy workshop.

CHAD

We're almost there, right?

BASIL

Just around the corner.

CHAD

Okay let's get going.

**Workshop:**

The group walks into the workshop and begins to look around.

ASHLEY

So Olivia's father makes all these things?

BASIL

No, the human who lives her makes most of the larger stuff. The professor I'm sure makes some of the smaller toys here. Now everyone look around. I think if we split up we'll have better chances of finding a clue faster.

The party splits up. The player must now take control and do some platform hopping to the top floor of the workshop where the next cut scene ensues. Chad ends up seeing Fidget flee out the window. On his way out Fidget drops a piece of paper on the ground in front of the windowsill. Chad picks up the paper and looks at it. After a couple seconds Chad calls the rest of the party over and the screen fades out and back in again with all the group standing at the entrance looking at the paper.

CHAD

It's a flyer for the ball held in the Queen's honor. I wonder what that bat was doing with it?

KYLIE

Maybe Ratigan's planning something for the ball.

BASIL

Ratigan has always had his eye on the crown.

ASHLEY

Maybe the professor's got something to do with this ball. I think they might be planning something.

CHAD

I think that we should head down to the ball. We might find some more evidence there.

BASIL

Then we should keep following the street and we'll find where the ball is.

CHAD

Right.

**Grand Ballroom:**

The group runs into the ballroom and sees a robotic version of the Queen is standing by the throne with Ratigan sitting on it and Fidget floating about.

RATIGAN

Basil, how did I know you would come?

BASIL

The game's over, Ratigan!

RATIGAN

Oh is it now? I've only just gotten settled. Fidget! Take care of Basil and his little friends.

FIDGET

Y...Yes sir.

CHAD

You're not getting away!

RATIGAN

I think I am fools. Ta-ta for now!

Ratigan disappears while Fidget picks up the robotic Queen and advances toward the party.

BASIL

Here he comes!

— BOSS: Fidget carrying robotic Queen — 

The robotic queen explodes and Fidget falls on the ground.

CHAD

Basil, now's our chance.

Chad pulls out the King's Blade and sticks it into Fidget's wing.

CHAD

You're not going until we find out what we need to know.

FIDGET

Ratigan would kill me!

KYLIE

And what makes you think we won't?

FIDGET

He's...he's heading to Big Ben to deliver the Queen's heart to Lord Xehanort.

ASHLEY

Chad, if he gets that heart to Xehanort...

CHAD

I know. We better get to Big Ben and stop him!

BASIL

I know a shortcut. Follow me!

Basil runs to the back of the ballroom and the group follows.

**Ballroom: Back room:**

The door opens and the group runs in to see Professor tied up to a chair.

PROFESSOR

Are you guys here to save me?

CHAD

Are you by any chance Olivia's father?

PROFESSOR

You know Olivia?

ASHLEY

She's waiting at Basil's house. We'll free you and get you on your way now.

PROFESSOR

Oh thank you! And please stop that monster!

CHAD

Here.

In a couple seconds the Professor's untied and runs off again.

BASIL

Let's hurry on. The Clock Tower's not far from here.

The group then runs through the opposite door.

**Big Ben: Giant Gear:**

Ratigan is standing at the edge of the giant gear holding the Queen.

QUEEN

Uhhand me, scoundrel!

RATIGAN

I'm sorry your majesty, but I have someone else to answer to. And he wants your heart.

The group then climbs onto the gear.

CHAD

No more running, Ratigan!

RATIGAN

I see Fidget failed to stop you. Well I guess I'll just have to deal with you myself!

BASIL

Careful. Remember he's got the Heartless on his side!

CHAD

We can take care of him.

ASHLEY

We've fought harder things before.

KYLIE

Let's just stop talking and get it over with!

RATIGAN

Oooh, at least one of them has some sense to them...

— BOSS: Ratigan — 

After the battle, Ratigan falls off the gear.

BASIL

Your majesty, we have come to save you.

QUEEN

Thank you Basil, and friends of Basil, thank you as well.

CHAD

Don't mention it.

QUEEN

Now if you'll excuse me...I've got a ball to get back to.

The Queen walks off.

BASIL

Well I guess that means Ratigan's dealt with. I should now try to find a way to make you guys human again.

KYLIE

We'd stay longer, but we just need to get to Xehanort.

BASIL

I understand.

Just then a wave of wind comes and thrusts the group out the stainglass and onto the face of the clock ahead.

ASHLEY

what was that?

CHAD

I have a feeling Ratigan's not finished yet!

Just then a bigger, deformed version of Ratigan with his clothes all torn up emerges onto the hands with the group.

RATIGAN

You've just got on my last nerve! Now I finish you all for good!

— BOSS: Ratigan (Heartless form) — 

After the battle Ratigan lunges forward.

CHAD

Time to end this!

Chad knocks Ratigan to the side where he falls to the ground below.

KYLIE

If that fall didn't kill him I don't know what will.

BASIL

Chad, Ashley, Kylie, you have my thanks.

CHAD

Don't mention it. It's the least we could do.

PETER PAN

There you guys are!

The group then looks into the sky ahead as Peter Pan drops down to greet them.

PETER PAN

I've been looking all over for you! Luckily I was able to get enough Pixie dust to change you back and let you fly so we can get to Hook! We've gotta save tink!

CHAD

Gotcha! Basil, hope you're safe from now on!

BASIL

Best wishes to you three.

Peter Pan then sprinkles Pixie dust on the group as they change back to humans. When they change back they start to fall.

PETER PAN

Just believe you can fly!

The three then close their eyes and then fly up.

CHAD

Peter! Could we come back and visit sometime!

PETER PAN

Of course you can! Just talk to Tink when you've rescued her! Now let's get back to Hook's Ship!

The four then fly off toward NeverLand.

**NeverLand (2nd Visit):**

**Hook's Ship: Deck:**

Captain Hook is standing on the deck along with Smee.

HOOK

I...I finally did it. I've driven off that fool Peter Pan for good. Smee, I am a genius!

SMEE

Yes, captain. But what of the Lost Boys? They'll come back for revenge on Peter, I'm sure of it.

HOOK

We'll deal with them later, Smee. But tonight, we celebrate!

SMEE

Aye, aye ca'pn!

Just then Xehanort arrives.

XEHANORT

You pathetic fool. I pretty much give you the three of them and you can't even do that right!

HOOK

Relax, they're probably croc food by now.

XEHANORT

No, they're still alive. I can feel it. They're on their way back here. This time do it right or forget about having all of NeverLand to yourself when I claim Kingdom Hearts.

Xehanort then disappears.

HOOK

The codfish actually believes that those brats are still alive.

CHAD

Maybe he's right, Hook!

Hook turns around in shock to see the group and Peter Pan hovering above the ship.

PETER PAN

You thought you could get rid of us, didn't you?

HOOK

Blast you, Peter Pan! Forget Xehanort, I've got the Heartless on my side and this time, there won't be any reason for me to doubt the four of you are dead.

ASHLEY

Chad, let's do this!

KYLIE

I've waited for this.

CHAD

We're almost there, let's end it!

— BOSS: Hook — 

HOOK

This...this can't be.

PETER PAN

Give it up, Hook!

HOOK

I'll be back, Peter Pan, I'll swear on it!

Hook then jumps in a small boat and paddles off. As he jumps off, however, a small charm falls off. Peter Pan grabs the lantern and frees Tinker Bell.

PETER PAN

Thanks, guys. I couldn't do it without you.

CHAD

Don't mention it. Now, do you think you could help me get to Keyblade's Past now?

PETER PAN

Hmm, I don't know where it is, but I'm sure that if we use Hook's ship we can find a way to get there.

KYLIE

Let's get going then. I want to settle things with Xehanort soon.

ASHLEY

(Picks up charm) Chad, what's this?

Chad takes the charm and it begins to glow. After a second, Jack Sparrow jumps out.

JACK SPARROW

Well this sure is not the pearl.

CHAD

Um, can we ask who you are?

JACK SPARROW

You've never heard of me, Mate? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? Now, if you could just take me to my ship, I'll be out of your way.

ASHLEY

Ummm, why don't you come with us? And we'll let you off when we find your ship?

JACK SPARROW

Don't see much other choice, lass. Fine, I'll follow you, but only until I find the pearl, savvy?

CHAD

That sounds fair.

JACK SPARROW

Fine, just call me when you're ready.

Jack Sparrow then disappears.

PETER PAN

Guys, any idea of where to start looking?

CHAD

I've got no...(holds his head)...idea.

KYLIE

Chad, are you okay?

CHAD

Yeah...I'm just feeling a little...dizzy, that's all.

Chad then passes out.

ASHLEY

Chad!

KYLIE

What's happened to him?

The shot then blurs out.

**Keyblade's Past:**

**Desert of Regret:**

As the shot comes back in, Chad is left lying in the middle of a desert-looking area.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

You who seek the Blade of light, open your eyes if you wish to know the truth...

Chad stands up and looks around.

CHAD

Where is this place?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Don't stop, if you stop to ponder your past, the darkness will devour you.

CHAD

Who are you?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

You seek the Keyblade yet you stop to question all of your surroundings. Maybe you should undergo the tests.

CHAD

What tests? What's going on here?

All of a sudden darkness envelops the entire area and Chad is left standing on a small platform of desert.

CHAD

Huh?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

If you can't conquer even the simplest of darkness, then you have no right to bear the blade.

Several shadows and neoshadows appear and surround Chad.

_INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!_

(There should be literally so many of them on-screen that this should be a fairly hard task to complete)

After the battle, a few of the shadows scuttle off-screen.

CHAD

Whoa, there was a lot of them.

Just then a loud rumbling noise can be heard which promptly makes Chad jump up again.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

You thought that was the end of the test? That was only the beginning. Can you match up against the might of the elites of the Heartless?

CHAD

Elites? That doesn't sound too...

A Darkside then appears from the shadows and onto the platform.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

King's Blade bearer, if you are truly worthy of the Keyblade, forget your fears now and face the most frightening of foes.

CHAD

Well this doesn't look too threatening.

Chad draws the King's Blade and runs toward the Darkside.

— BOSS: Darkside — 

After its' defeat, the Darkside then rushes into the darkness.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

I seem to have underestimated you. Come forward, and I shall give you a little of the history surrounding the Keyblade and hand you your second test.

A ramp of light then appears.

**Altar of Serenity:**

Chad walks onto the first stain glass platform which features the image of Ashley.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

You know this girl, don't you?

CHAD

Of course. It's Ashley.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Yet you know so little about her. Her true feelings for you.

CHAD

What are you talking about?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

It lies in the light, while you were gone you were all she could talk about back home. Could you ever share your feelings for her if it came down to it?

CHAD

Shut up! Who are you to judge anyway?

A young boy then comes out of the shadows.

BOY

I am the one who judges all who wish to take the trials of the Keyblade. I am known as the Judge. However, before you can obtain the Keyblade, you must know a bit about the history surrounding it.

CHAD

Fine, then teach me!

JUDGE

Follow me.

The Judge disappears and another ramp of light appears in front of Chad.

JUDGE

All the answers can be found in the next room.

**Alter of History:**

Chad walks onto the second stain glass platform, which features the image of Kylie this time.

CHAD

What's the meaning of this?

The Judge then appears again.

JUDGE

In order to wield the Keyblade you must first conquer the darkness of your heart. Discover the truth of your heart's deepest feelings, and even the darkness of the worlds will seem small.

CHAD

(Confused) Right, and can I do it?

JUDGE

It's you choice, Chad. It's always been your choice. Since the moment you first took the King's Blade to your enemies, you've had the choice to fight back the darkness or join it, and you chose the will to fight. Now are you ready to learn the truth?

CHAD

Y...yes.

JUDGE

Very well. Almost five centuries ago, a terrible crisis befell the worlds. The entire population of the world of humans, your home world, Earth, discovered the existence of the other worlds and split itself into two factions. One was led by Tawl, who sought to create a peaceful co-existence with the other worlds. But the other faction, led by the scientist Adenar, sought to control the worlds and make himself an all-powerful leader and control all the inhabitants though fear. What erupted from these two factions was a bloody civil war which raged for the better part of three decades, until one day. Another man came wielding two weapons he claimed to have crafted, the Keyblade of Light and the Keyblade of Darkness. He split the world into two separate realms, realms of light and darkness. Tawl and his followers received the light world while Adenar's faction only received the dark world, isolated from all of the worlds. The man with the Keys, Islo, single-handedly ended the war, but the victory came with terrible consequences.

The Judge disappears again.

CHAD

Wait!

Another ramp of light appears.

**Altar of Truth:**

This time Chad comes onto a platform featuring the images of all three heroes.

JUDGE

Chad, are you ready for the second test?

Three Darksides then appear.

CHAD

Oh-oh. This could be a little bad.

— BOSS: Darkside x3 — 

JUDGE

You are strong. Maybe even strong enough to wield the Keyblade of light.

CHAD

Tell me, what came from the end of the war?

JUDGE

All in due time. The war was over, but Adenar was not pleased with the results. In the hollows of the dark world, he continued to perform horrific experiments on the Heart. He began to wonder what would happen in he removed the heart from the body and what would be left. He soon found he could then control those beings to do as he willed. I think you know what happened from then on.

CHAD

This Adenar guy created the Heartless?

JUDGE

Precisely. Adenar used his Heartless and rose to the status of a god. Some even claim he discovered a way to immortality. He used the Heartless to turn on his own people that followed him throughout the 30 year war. He then turned his attention to the light world. An unstoppable onslaught like none the world had ever seen began as the entire light world rushed to its' defense. Tawl was then crowned the first King and along with Islo, the two wielded the Keyblades and headed into the final battle against Adenar. Tawl received the Keyblade of Light and handed the Keyblade of Darkness to Islo. The fight was long and hard, but in the end, Tawl and Islo prospered against Adenar and his Heartless. They drove Adenar back into the Dark Realm and used both Keyblades to seal Adenar into a door, a door of Darkness. I believe you've heard of that particular door.

CHAD

I have?

JUDGE

The man you call Xehanort is seeking it.

CHAD

(Gasping) Kingdom Hearts!

JUDGE

Yes, Kingdom Hearts was sealed and Adenar kept under control. But of course, the ensuing peace could only last so long. Adenar went insane and wanted revenge against the light. It was only a matter of time before the door to darkness could withstand the attack.

CHAD

What happened then?

JUDGE

I will tell you if you manage to pass the final, and hardest test. Now get ready!

Chad backs off a few feet as a gigantic Heartless larger than Darkside shows up.

CHAD

What's that?

JUDGE

Forget your fears. He's a baby compared to what you'll be facing with the Keyblade.

CHAD

How can I kill something that powerful?

JUDGE

Use your heart.

— BOSS: Darkside King — 

(After 1:00 of battle, the boss takes now damage)

CHAD

Wow this thing is strong! I don't know...

JUDGE

Don't doubt, believe in your heart and it will give you what you need.

CHAD

What I need...

The Darkside King lunges forward and attacks with its' hand. Chad reaches out and a bright light then shines forward.

CHAD

Huh?

The Darkside King is standing on the edge of the platform. Chad looks down to see the Keyblade in his right hand.

CHAD

This is...

JUDGE

You've passed the trials. Now use the Keyblade to vanquish the Darkness!

CHAD

Right!

— BOSS: Darkside King —

After his defeat, the Darkside King disappears into a cloud of smoke.

CHAD

I...I actually did it. I actually defeated it!

JUDGE

The Keyblade draws its power from the Heart. You used your feelings for those sisters, Ashley and Kylie, to wield the Keyblade and destroy your enemy. Now, are you ready to hear the rest of the tale?

CHAD

Yes.

JUDGE

Kingdom Hearts remained protected for centuries. But about 15 years ago, the door opened only slightly. Luckily Adenar didn't get through, but his Heartless did. They've begun to collect hearts to regain Adenar's power, but there's also something else they're looking for.

CHAD

The two Keyblades, right?

JUDGE

Yes, as long as the two remain separated, then there's really no threat. But if they come together, Adenar would return to the worlds and destroy everything he could. And I doubt that anyone would be powerful enough to stop him this time.

CHAD

So, what must I do now that I have the Keyblade?

JUDGE

I only ask one thing. Please, stop the man named Xehanort from discovering the dark Keyblade and bringing chaos to the worlds!

CHAD

I came to get the Keyblade to stop Xehanort anyways. Thank you, Judge. I'll be sure to return this as soon as I've defeated him.

A ramp of light appears and Chad soon exits.

JUDGE

As long as that radiance in your heart exists, you will always be able to call upon the Keyblade.

**NeverLand:**

**Beach:**

ASHLEY

Chad! Chad!

Chad wakes up on the beach.

CHAD

Where am I?

KYLIE

You passed out on Hook's ship. Peter Pan brought you back, but he went to check on the Lost Boys.

CHAD

I see, but I got what we came here for.

ASHLEY

What do you mean?

Chad holds out his hand and the Keyblade appears.

CHAD

Let's get going. Somebody's waiting for us.

The party is then transported back to the world map.

**Mountain Ridge (2nd Visit):**

**Summit:**

Xehanort is seen with Kuja.

XEHANORT

Kuja, I need you to run back to that miserable town to check up on the next host body.

KUJA

But Lord, if you fall in battle...

XEHANORT

These brats are getting too strong, which is why it needs to end here, that's why I need another nobody host to preserve until my Nobody can arrive and help form the Organization. Understand? This step will be absolutely crucial to our plans if I fall today.

Kuja

Yes, Lord Xehanort. I will make sure the girl is not stopped by Chad or his allies.

XEHANORT

Good, we're in the final phases of the opening of the door, and we can't afford any screw-ups.

KUJA

Yes Lord.

Kuja disappears into a portal as Xehaort looks at the horizon.

XEHANORT

Bring your strongest weapon, boy, because I'm not going to hold back like last time.

**Camp:**

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie arrive at the camp and walk straight to Ansem and King Mickey standing on a cliff overlooking a river and forest.

CHAD

Your Majesty, I got the Keyblade.

KING MICKEY

Chad, thank you. Xehanort's here, he's waiting at the summit.

ASHLEY

Then that means...

KYLIE

Chad, are you ready to end this?

CHAD

Let's just get it done and over with.

ANSEM

There's only one problem, young man.

CHAD

And what's that?

KING MICKEY

The trip to the summit won't be easy, Xehanort knows you're coming and he knows you have the Keyblade. He's practically dispensed of his entire army to stop you.

CHAD

We'll find our way up to him, right?

ASHLEY

Of course! Let's do it!

KYLIE

I've been waiting for this day.

KING MICKEY

I'm coming with you guys. I want to see the end of Xehanort for myself.

CHAD

Thank you, your Majesty. There's just one question I have to ask.

KING MICKEY

And what's that?

CHAD

Did you know about Tawl, the first King?

KING MICKEY

Yes I did, there's a shrine dedicated to him underneath Disney Castle.

CHAD

All right, I'll ask the other questions later, it's time to deal with Xehanort for the last time!

**Mountain Trail:**

KING MICKEY

Don't worry about the small Heartless, just cut a path through to the summit!

_INFORMATION: Fight your way to the Summit!_

**Summit:**

The party enters to see Xehanort with his back turned.

CHAD

This is the end of the line, Xehanort! No more running!

XEHANORT

I agree, this charade with you has begun to get a little tiresome.However, even with that little toy key you're carrying, you're nothing more than a pawn, boy. It's time I showed you the true nature of the darkness.

ASHLEY

I've had it! Chad, time to show him who we are!

KYLIE

We've fought our way here, we're not going to back down now!

KING MICKEY

Xehanort, you must be punished for your betrayal.

XEHANORT

Very well. Show me the power of your light, and I'll show you the ultimate power of darkness as well. Yes Chad, not even Adenar will be able to face off against me!

EVERYONE IN GROUP

We'll see about that!

— BOSS: Xehanort —

Xehanort then falls to his knees.

XEHANORT

I see, the Keyblade truly has made you stronger since we last met. Maybe the light...no...as long as people like you continue to rule the universe, the oppression will continue.

CHAD

Oppression?

XEHANORT

Not that it matters. A pawn like you could never understand.

CHAD

We're the pawns? Don't you know you're going to let Adenar out!

XEHANORT

(Laughs)

Xehanort leans back and falls off the edge of the summit.

ASHLEY

Wh...What just happened?

KYLIE

I think Xehanort would rather die by his own hands than lose to the Keyblade master.

KING MICKEY

You're probably right. However, we should be on the lookout to make sure that he doesn't pull something sneaky.

A very loud rumbling noise is then heard as the screen shakes violently.

CHAD

Something sneaky like that?

KING MICKEY

Everyone get ready! Something big's about to happen!

A dark aura begins to surround the entire area as the screen blanks out. As the screen fades back in, The entire area is surrounded in a purplish darkness and the ground is split into six different platforms. In the center area of the platforms is Xehanort. (During this scene, Adenar's voice can be heard backing up Xehanort's, like in KH1 where "Ansem" took over Riku's body)

CHAD

How's he still alive after a fall like that?

XEHANORT

The darkness has many different advantages over mere mortals, boy.

KYLIE

Chad! Something's different about him! Be careful!

CHAD

All right, Xehanort. Let's finish it here!

XEHANORT

Now, behold the ultimate power of the Heartless. The greatest force the worlds will ever see, the terror and glory of Omega Weapon!

A giant beast-like Heartless arrives in the center right below Xehanort and comes to eye level with the platforms.

ASHLEY

Whoa!

KING MICKEY

I thought this thing was only a legend. The book in the castle library states that the only one who can control this beast is Adenar, if the Heartless are willing to bring it out...

CHAD

Is something on your mind, Your Majesty?

KING MICKEY

Nothing, I'll tell you guys what my fears are when we're done here. Now our only concern is to stop him from getting out of this dark realm!

CHAD

Right! Ready girls?

ASHLEY & KYLIE

Let's end this!

XEHANORT

Fools of the light, you've been dominant for too long, now let me show you the truth behind the darkness!

Omega Weapon with Xehanort riding him raises a few more feet.

— BOSS: Xehanort riding Omega Weapon —

After the battle Omega Weapon is writhing in pain as Xehanort is thrown to the platform opposite of the others. Omega Weapon writhes a little more as several bolts of light begin to emerge from it and he then explodes, leaving behind only a small trail of light as the area returns to the normal summit of the mountain.

CHAD

Give it up, Xehanort. It's over!

XEHANORT

Hardly. Nothing will ever stop my desire for Kingdom Hearts. Even though I'll fall today...my Heartless... any my Nobody... will return to finish the job I started. Just wait, boy.

Xehanort then evaporates into the air, with only a few particles of that purple darkness remaining.

ASHLEY

It's...

CHAD

It's over.

KING MICKEY

The next Keyblade master will be the one to deal with Xehanort's next forms. Rest assured, Chad. You three can finally go home now.

KYLIE

Does that really mean...it's finally time to go home?

CHAD

Ashley, Kylie, thanks for coming with me.

ASHLEY

Chad don't talk like that! You're going home too!

CHAD

I know.

ASHLEY

Chad...Is it okay to visit every once in a while?

CHAD

Of course. I'd love to see you and your sister anytime.

KYLIE

Good I guess it's settled. Now I guess we should get out of here.

CHAD

Right. But first I need to give the Keyblade back.

Zidane then comes running up the hill quick.

ZIDANE

Chad! You better hurry. Something really big's happening back home!

CHAD

What exactly's happening?

ZIDANE

It's Cate, she started going crazy!

CHAD

Huh?

ZIDANE

Just hurry up! We've got to do something fast!

CHAD

But the Keyblade...

ZIDANE

There's no time! Hurry!

ASHLEY

Chad, it sounds really serious. We better go.

KYLIE

I agree.

KING MICKEY

Chad, it'll be fine if you don't return the Keyblade right away. Just hurry on and help your friend.

CHAD

All right, let's get going.

The group then runs down the summit.

**HomeTown (3rd Visit):**

**Beginnings Street:**

Chad, Ashley, Kylie, and Zidane run onto the street as the whole city is on fire.

CHAD

What happened here?

ZIDANE

Before anyone noticed Cate had come into town with all of the Heartless at her command. It's even worse than it was when I left to get you.

ASHLEY

Chad, what should we do?

KYLIE

Isn't it obvious? We've got to take Cate out!

CHAD

No! I've got to talk to her, maybe I can stop her before we need to fight. Where is she?

ZIDANE

If she's done trashing the place she may be at the lake again.

CHAD

Fine let's start there.

**Lake:**

The group runs in to find the pier empty. Chad walks onto the pier and when he makes it about halfway down a barrier slides around the pier cutting him off from the rest of the group. Chad looks out to find Ursula jumping out of the water and gliding across it's surface.

— BOSS: Ursula — 

After the battle Ursula jumps back into the water and swims off. The barrier then disappears.

CHAD

She must've been biding her time.

ASHLEY

For what?

CHAD

That I don't know. Let's hurry and find Cate before something serious happens.

**City Front Gate:**

Cate is standing right in front of the gate as the party walks into the area.

CHAD

Cate!

CATE

I was wondering when you'd show up, pawn.

About 8 nobodies surround the party.

CHAD

What are you talking about?

CATE

Don't lie to me, the light was planning to take this city for itself after you finished and I would have rather seen it burn.

CHAD

You don't understand. Xehanort's dead now, you don't have to play by his games anymore!

CATE

Shut up! I'm tired of you thinking you understand! Now die, Chad, I'll see you in hell myself. Finish him off.

The nobodies attack as more Heartless show up.

_INFORMATION: Defeat all the enemies!_

All the remaining enemies then scatter.

CATE

Idiots! I'll deal with him myself!

CHAD

Cate, we don't have to do this!

KYLIE

Chad, she's not going to listen.

ASHLEY

Chad, I'm sorry, but...my sister's right.

CHAD

Cate, please...

CATE

I've had it with your lies!

Cate then charges toward the party.

— BOSS: Cate —

CATE

Unhhhh...I see you got a lot stronger since the last time I saw you. Still, you're not going to stop me Chad!

Cate runs off.

CHAD

Cate!

ASHLEY

Chad, I'm...

KYLIE

Do you guys know where she could have gone?

CHAD

I'm...I'm not sure. We need to check everywhere we can.

Zidane then walks in.

ZIDANE

Chad, I'm sorry but nobody's seen Cate anywhere.

CHAD

What? She couldn't have...

ZIDANE

Do you think she used the portal of darkness in the alleyway?

CHAD

We better check it out.

**Alleyway:**

The group stands in front of the portal.

CHAD

Wherever that portal leads, I need to get in there.

KYLIE

Well don't think you're going alone, because we're heading in with you.

ASHLEY

Yeah, we came this far, I don't think we should split up now.

CHAD

Thank you. Zidane, you stay here and help clean up the town.

ZIDANE

Fine, just give Cate a special smack for me when you fight her.

CHAD

I don't know what's gotten into her, but I'm going to bring her back like she was before this, don't worry.

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie walk into the portal.

**Tawl's Shrine/ Disney Castle:**

**Throne Room:**

King Mickey and Ansem walk into the throne room of Disney Castle as Queen Minnie and Daisy are standing at the throne.

QUEEN MINNIE

Oh dear, what should we do?

ANSEM

What happened?

QUEEN MINNIE

A large number of Heartless just attacked Tawl's Shrine! How did they get past the cornerstone?

ANSEM

Your Majesty, it is as we feared. The Darkness has grown to an unimaginable proportion.

KING MICKEY

Yes, it's time to face off against him. I fear they're going after the Dark Keyblade and we better hurry up and get it before they do. Minnie, Daisy, have Donald and Goofy already left for the task I asked them to do?

DAISY

They just left.

KING MICKEY

Then it's up to us.

ANSEM

You up for one last battle before the Keyblade Master awakens, old friend?

KING MICKEY

We don't have a choice. Time to go.

QUEEN MINNIE

Be careful you two.

DAISY

Come back safe!

King Mickey and Ansem run into the Hall of the Cornerstone.

**Stairway to Calamity:**

The group emerges out of the portal in front of a large stairway.

CHAD

What is this place?

CHAD looks around as several statues line the walls.

ASHLEY

Some sort of shrine perhaps?

KYLIE

Let's just hurry and find Cate. This place is really starting to give me the creeps.

**Hallway of Inner Light:**

Cate and Kuja appear in the hallway, Cate is now wearing the black robe of the Organization.

CATE

We can't hesitate. By now the King and his pawns have picked up our scent.

KUJA

No doubt they wish to stop us from achieving our goal here.

CATE

Wait for them here. I do not want any distractions while I'm extracting the item from the grave.

KUJA

Understood. They won't get past me.

CATE

You failed twice already. He won't have any tolerance left if you fail a third. Understand?

KUJA

Yes, Cate.

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie then run into the room.

CATE

Right on the bell.

Cate then disappears into the darkness.

CHAD

Cate! Come back here!

KUJA

Sorry, my little canary, but your former friend has more important matters to attend to.

ASHLEY

Like what?

KUJA

Since your little journey ends here, I guess I can spill the beans. Lady Cate's on her way to retrieve the dark Keyblade so we can awaken Adenar and bring Darkness back into dominion over the worlds!

CHAD

Well that's not going to happen, Kuja! Time to end this!

KYLIE

Judging by the length of the hallways, I guess we've only got about ten minutes before Cate reaches the Dark Keyblade.

CHAD

Then we'll have to stop him before she succeeds!

— BOSS: Kuja — 

_INFORMATION: Defeat Kuja before Cate reaches the Dark Keyblade!_

After his defeat, Kuja falls onto the ground.

ASHLEY

Do you think he's dead?

KYLIE

We don't have time to make sure. Let's get on to stopping Cate before the real trouble starts.

As the group runs further down the hall, purple sparks begin to emit from Kuja's body.

**Tawl's Grave:**

Cate is standing on top of the gravestone holding the black version of the Keyblade as the group runs in.

CHAD

Oh my...

CATE

Like it? I bet it could beat your puny little King's Sword Any day, Chad.

CHAD

Cate...Why?

CATE

Why? Because I'm tired of the light suppressing everything that's different, that's why! The worlds have gone for far too long with the narrow-mindedness of your King. Now it's time I show everyone a new reality. A reality of our visions for the future. Chad, it's time you saw just what I mean.

Chad pulls out the Keyblade.

CHAD

Not if I can help it.

CATE

Well, well, it seems the bearer is stupid after all.

CHAD

What?

The Keyblade in Chad's hands begins to shake.

CATE

The two Keyblades are resonating with each other. They wish to unlock the door. To unlock Kingdom Hearts.

The Keyblade leaves Chad's hand, leaving him with only the King's Blade left. Cate is then seen holding both Keyblades.

CATE

So you weren't useless after all. Saved me a lot of trouble.

CHAD

Cate, no matter where you go, I'll find you and finish this.

CATE

(Drops down to the floor) Why wait?

CHAD

I'm not holding back. Ashley, Kylie, please stay back. This is my fight.

Ashley tries to interject but Kylie just touches her on the shoulder and shakes her head.

CHAD

Thanks for understanding.

CATE

I guess you truly do want to die today, Chad.

— BOSS: Duel-Wielding Keyblade Cate —

The Keyblades then disappear out of Cate's hands as she falls to the ground.

CATE

(Laughs)...you have no idea what you just did, Chad.

CHAD

Cate...I didn't want to, but I had no choice, not with the monster you've become.

CATE

The real monster...is just getting let loose. You really are blinded by the light.

Chad takes a couple steps forward but gets knocked back as several black and white shadow figures surround Cate. When they've all dissipated a darker, more sinister looking version of Cate is standing in the area where Cate was.

CATE(?)

Let me show you what a real monster is, Chad.

CHAD

Who are you?

CATE(?)

I am Cate...or what's left of her. I am known as a nobody, the strong part of the heart which feeds off of the darkness and gains power until it is ready to be...unleashed upon the worlds. You can call me Actex.

KYLIE

Chad, something's really wrong about her.

ACTEX

Anyways, the door is close to opening, and I must get going, so I've got no time to chat. Come to the door and I'll show you what the darkness truly is, Chad.

Actex then disappears into a dark portal, which disappears shortly after.

ASHLEY

She disabled the portal, how are we going to get to her now?

King Mickey and Ansem walk into the room.

ANSEM

Chad, I've got an idea. We should head to the throne room.

CHAD

All right.

**Throne Room:**

King Mickey is sitting on the throne with Queen Minnie and Daisy on the side of the throne. Chad, Ashley and Kylie are standing facing the King as Ansem is standing on the sides.

KING MICKEY

Chad...I'm sorry for your loss...but, Cate's treachery...it must be punished.

CHAD

I understand, your majesty.

ASHLEY

But we have no idea where she is.

KYLIE

Or what she's planning.

CHAD

I know what she's planning, even if she doesn't know it herself. She wishes to open Kingdom Hearts, which will unleash the god of darkness, Adenar, upon the world. I just don't know where to find Kingdom Hearts.

Ansem hands Chad a small gummi.

CHAD

What's this?

ANSEM

This is a special gummi. It will hone in on the darkness and show you where the greatest evil is located. Whatever world it is, all the Heartless will gather there for the awakening of their lord, which you know at the center of that darkness...

ASHLEY

Will be Kingdom Hearts.

KYLIE

And Actex waiting for the awakening.

CHAD

Then I have to stop it.

ASHLEY

Here he goes again.

KYLIE

You know we're coming with you, right?

CHAD

Of course. I was hoping you would. It'll be too hard for me alone.

KIM POSSIBLE

And don't count us out!

Chad turns around as Kim Possible walks into the room and stands with Ashley and Kylie.

CHAD

Of course not.

The KP Communicator then buzzes.

TRON

I'll work as hard as I can.

CHAD

Thank you.

Jack Sparrow then walks into the room.

CHAD

Jack? You sure you want to do this?

JACK SPARROW

A life-threatening battle with the fate of the universe at stake in which most of us probably won't return home alive? Sounds like fun, mate.

Hannah Montana then joins the group.

HANNAH MONTANA

You didn't think I was staying behind, did you?

CHAD

Nope.

HANNAH MONTANA

Good, cause I've had more fun with you guys then I've had during most of my shows!

HERBIE

Beep Beep!

The entire large group (Including Robin Hood, the Seven Dwarfs, and Mr. Incredible if they were acquired) turns around to see Herbie drive in.

ASHLEY

I guess even Herbie wants in on the action.

CHAD

Can you blame him? He wants to protect the worlds too.

KYLIE

So I guess it's time.

ASHLEY

For real? It's the final battle?

CHAD

Seems like it, but don't get your hopes up.

ANSEM

Good luck in the battle for Kingdom Hearts, the beginning of the Second Keyblade War.

CHAD

Ansem, your Majesty, we won't let you down!

QUEEN MINNIE

But, without the Keyblade...

CHAD

We'll be fine.

ASHLEY

(Holds Chad's hand) As long as we're together.

The party is then transported to the world map.

**World Map:**

Several bright beams emerge from the different worlds and converge on the central-most point of the map, which reveals The Last Citadel.

CHAD

There it is!

ASHLEY

I don't know. It does look really dangerous.

KYLIE

Maybe we should check out some of the other worlds first before we rush into the final battle.

**The Last Citadel:**

**Plains of Sorrow:**

The group arrives on a long-stretching plain to see the gigantic castle ahead of them.

KYLIE

That must be where Actex is.

CHAD

Yeah, see that vortex of darkness above the tower in the back of the castle? I'm guessing that's where Kingdom Hearts is.

ASHLEY

We might want to get out of here first though.

KYLIE

Why?

ASHLEY

That.

The group turns around to see the entire background full of Heartless coming toward them.

CHAD

That's not good.

KYLIE

Running into the castle might be a good idea now.

Just then King Mickey jumps onto the ground and Ansem walks and stands by King Mickey.

KING MICKEY

Go on. We'll take care of them.

CHAD

You sure? There's a lot of them.

ANSEM

We've already made the calls. More help's coming. Just hurry on and stop Kingdom Hearts from opening. Just think of it this way, the worlds are giving you this opportunity, Chad. Now pay them back by saving them all.

CHAD

I will, Ansem. Your Majesty, take care of yourself.

The group then runs toward the castle.

**Castle: Inner Gates:**

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie begin walking down the hallway and into a large rectangular room.

ASHLEY

Sure is dark in here.

CHAD

It's the heart of darkness, what did you expect it to be, Disney World?

KYLIE

Wait, something doesn't seem right.

CHAD

I hear something. Someone's coming.

An enraged Kuja then jumps down from the ceiling and stands in front of the party.

KYLIE

How did he survive that last beating we gave him?

CHAD

It doesn't matter, he's in our way.

— BOSS: Trance Kuja — 

Kuja then charges toward Chad, who slashes him across the stomach before Kuja falls to the ground, dead.

CHAD

Stay out of our way this time. Come on let's go.

Kuja then dissipates into the air as the party moves on.

**Chamber of Earth:**

As the party walks into the room, a large rumbling sound is heard.

ASHLEY

What was that?

CHAD

I think we're running out of time.

As the party takes a few more steps the Lich jumps in front of the party.

CHAD

Whoa, that's one big guy.

KYLIE

Chad, I don't think we have enough time to stop him and get to the tower in time.

ASHLEY

You two go on ahead. I'll stop him.

KYLIE

Sis...

ASHLEY

We don't have much time. Don't worry. I can handle this guy.

CHAD

All right, but you be sure to come back to us when you're done.

ASHLEY

Got'cha.

Chad and Kylie then run off.

ASHLEY

All right, you ugly creep, get out of here.

— BOSS: Lich (With Ashley alone) — 

**Chamber of Fire:**

Chad and Kylie run in as Marilith appears.

CHAD

Not another one!

KYLIE

Go on, Chad! Get out of here and let me handle it!

CHAD

Are you sure?

KYLIE

Don't worry! Our top priority is to stop Actex! Hurry, now!

CHAD

All right, but come back with your sister! You understand me?

KYLIE

I will, now hurry up!

Chad nods and then runs off.

— BOSS: Marilith (With Kylie Only) ---

**Water Cavern:**

Chad runs into the watery alcove to see the Kraken standing in front of the doorway out.

CHAD

Got no choice this time.

— BOSS: Kraken (With Chad Only) ---

CHAD

We're almost out of time. I hope Ashley and Kylie made it safely.

**Windy Bridge:**

CHAD

There's the second tower. I'll have to get to the third though.

At the end of the bridge Tiamat shows up.

CHAD

What is it with these things?

— BOSS: Tiamat (With Chad Only for approx. 1 minute —

CHAD

Huh? I can't seem to do anything to this guy.

Tiamat howls and takes a few steps toward Chad.

CHAD

This doesn't look good...

ASHLEY

Sorry I'm late!

Ashley fires a bolt from her weapon and lands next to Chad.

ASHLEY

Ready?

CHAD

Yeah.

Kylie then also arrives.

KYLIE

Looks like it's time to give you the help, eh Chad?

CHAD

Good, this thing's tough.

— BOSS: Tiamat (whole group) ---

Afterwards, Tiamat falls off the bridge and into the chasm below.

ASHLEY

What were those things?

CHAD

I'd rather not know. I just want to get to Actex before it's too late.

The group then runs into the second tower.

(The second Tower/Building of The Last Citadel has no bosses/dialogue)

**Bridge of No Return:**

CHAD

There it is.

ASHLEY

The third tower.

KYLIE

That's where Actex is, right?

CHAD

Most likely, and we haven't been able to find her in the others?

A loud howling sound is heard.

ASHLEY

That doesn't sound good.

KYLIE

I think Actex left us a little present.

CHAD

Figures.

Bahamut flies around the third tower and lands on the opposite side of the bridge.

ASHLEY

Chad, you thought that last guy was tough? I don't think we've seen nothing yet.

KYLIE

This might be a little bit of a challenge.

CHAD

Anyways, let's take care of him.

— BOSS: Bahamut —

After the battle, Bahamut charges the party.

CHAD

We don't have time for this, let's run.

The party runs into the third tower, shutting the door behind Bahamut before he can get in.

**Final Solitude:**

From the second the party enters this room, the first thing that should be seen is a save point.

CHAD

I can hear something from behind the next door. I think it's Actex.

ASHLEY

So this is it?

KYLIE

Chad, let's take a rest here and get ready. I don't think we're going to be able to come back once the battle starts.

The KP Communicator then buzzes on.

CHAD

Wait a sec, I've got a message.

Chad picks up the KP Communicator.

CHIP (Voice)

Chad, we've got huge problems!

CHAD

What happened?

CHIP

All the worlds are having some serious problems! If you guys get the chance hurry on to the worlds to see for yourself!

The KP Communicator hangs up.

ASHLEY

Sounds serious.

KYLIE

Chad, we'll leave the decision to you.

CHAD

Hmm...

_New quests have been added to the worlds. It may be wise to check them out before entering the door, because once you've entered the final battle there's no turning back._

**The Throne of Actex:**

Chad, Ashley, and Kylie walk to the throne where Actex is sitting.

CHAD

Actex, no more running. We end it here.

ACTEX

All those guards and you still got here? Seems I underestimated you, Chad.

ASHLEY

Actex, I've had it up to here with you!

KYLIE

It's the end, I'm ready Actex!

CHAD

Actex, everything we've done so far has led us here, and I'm not about to let that end now!

ACTEX

(Draws the Dark Keyblade)Sad, three young kids so willing to die.

— FINAL BOSS #1: Actex —

Actex kneels on the ground.

CHAD

It's over, Actex!

ACTEX

(Laughs) Really. I'm just getting started, Chad. You have no idea what powers the darkness has filled me with!

**Shadow Realm:**

The entire group is now in a large, empty room as A bigger version of Actex with what looks like a large halo on her back.

ACTEX

Witness the true power of darkness!

— FINAL BOSS #2: Guardian Actex —

After Guardian Actex falls, the party falls through the ground and into a white-filled room.

**Hall of Twilight:**

ACTEX (Voice only)

Lord Xehanort gave me a nickname, Chad. The Angel of Twilight. I would be the only person through his organization who could freely enter Disney Castle or anywhere their cornerstone of light reached.

The gigantic form of Actex then arrives, with six beams of light circling her.

CHAD

Whoa.

ASHLEY

Don't worry Chad!

KYLIE

This is our fight!

CHAD

Actex, nothing you do can stop me from ending this here!

ACTEX

Fools! I will not be defeated by mere pawns! Accept that!

— FINAL BOSS #3: The Angel of Twilight —

ACTEX

Wha...This can't happen. He...He doesn't even...have the power of the Keyblade anymore! W...why?

The Angel of Twilight explodes and envelops the entire room.

**Path to the Heart:**

The screen finally closes it's white fade and Chad is left standing alone in a black room, with only one single light shooting up from the ground in the center.

CHAD

Where is this?

Actex, back in her regular human form walks onto the platform.

ACTEX

That girl, Cate, this is the innermost part of her heart. You see, I did a good job at re-organizing the place, only one tiny tidbit of light remains. You know what that is, Chad?

CHAD

What?

ACTEX

Her feelings for you. You've been together since you were babies, and in the end I had to take over because she didn't have the courage to dispose of you. I even did the favor of calling Xehanort to your hometown.

CHAD

So it was you who started all this!

ACTEX

Yes it was, no matter though. Without the Keyblade, you can never destroy me Chad.

JUDGE (voice)

Chad, remember, The Keyblade is not a material object, but the strength of your heart taking physical form.

ACTEX

Come with me Chad. Come and enjoy the deepest darkness the world has seen.

CHAD

No.

ACTEX

You would rather die than live a life of luxury as a general for the darkness?

CHAD

(Looking at the beam of light) Something was there that I should have learned all along. Actex, even in the deepest darkness, there exists a light. And that light is what makes people make the right decisions. So in the end, even though I'm on the verge of being devoured by the dark, I still have the courage to do what's right!

Chad flings his right hand forward and the Keyblade appears in his right hand. He then does the same to make the King's Blade appear in his left hand.

ACTEX

It's...It's not possible!

CHAD

Actex, let's finish this already!

ACTEX

A duel of the Keyblades, how interesting...

— FINAL BOSS #4: Actex —

ACTEX

Ugh...You have no idea what's about to happen. Do you?

CHAD

It's time you went away, Actex.

ACTEX

(Laughing)You just angered the one person you probably don't want to.

A dark light from above shoots down and lands beside Actex. An albino man wearing a black cloak (NOT the cloak from the Organization) stands out of the darkness and approaches Chad. This...is Adenar, the god of darkness.

ADENAR

That's enough, Actex.

ACTEX

Lord Adenar. I'm sorry.

ADENAR

Your failure will not go unpunished, Actex. Remember that.

ACTEX

I tried...Lord...

ADENAR

I said that's enough!

Adenar flings his hand and sends Actex flying. Mid-way from the point she leaves the ground to hitting it again, Actex changes back into Cate.

ADENAR

Forgive my rudeness, I'm usually not that hostile.

CHAD

That's not what I heard.

ADENAR

Must we always believe every story we hear? I've been watching your progress, boy, and I must say I'm impressed. Too bad you're on the wrong side. You would have been a great general in my army.

CHAD

I'm not picking sides. I'm choosing the right side!

ADENAR

Really? It seems to me that you chose the light. Think about it, boy. I can return you home and before you know it it would be like none of this ever happened.

CHAD

I don't want to forget this journey! I've met so many people, and friends, and found out so many stories I want to share with all my friends back home! And Adenar, your plans would get in the way of me accomplishing that task! I'm stopping you here and now!

Two black wings spread out of Adenar's back.

ADENAR

I've tried everything I could. I guess your death will mark the beginning of my takeover.

CHAD

Don't count on it!

— FINAL BOSS #5: Adenar —

**Epilogue FMV:**

ADENAR

Foolish boy. Even the light radiance of Kingdom Hearts wasn't enough to stop me before, and the light Keyblade alone won't be enough to stop me this time!

Cate then stands up and looks at Chad, holding the Dark Keyblade.

CATE

(Wounded) But both Keyblades will...will...send you back where you came from!

CHAD

Cate...

CATE

Chad...I'm sorry. But I'm going to repay the favor to you now. If we both use our Keyblades at the same time we can stop him!

CHAD

Right! Adenar...Get out of our worlds!

Chad and Cate both pick up their Keyblades and point them at Adenar, and a light emerges from both of them and pierces Adenar straight through the heart.

ADENAR

(Struggling)

You know as well as I do...that this is only the beginning...

Adenar then splits into two balls of light which fly off in different directions.

CHAD

That's it...It's the end.

CATE

Yes. The seal on Kingdom Hearts will soon be restored and a small sense of peace will be restored to some of the worlds, but...until the Keyblade Master, Sora, awakens, we cannot obtain full peace.

CHAD

All right. Cate, let's go home.

Cate then falls on the ground.

CHAD

Cate!

CATE

I used...too much of my life trying to fight Actex. Now...I need to rest and be punished for what I did.

CHAD

Cate...don't talk like that. Once we explain to everyone that it was really Actex, it'll all be good.

CATE

I...I can't go back and face everyone. It's...my time to settle my debt.

Cate then disssipates into a flurry of black smoke that rises to the ceiling.

CHAD

Cate!

CATE (voice)

Please tell Zidane I'm sorry for what I did.

CHAD

Cate...

The entire room becomes enveloped with light and Chad turns to see a portal with Ashley and Kylie running in.

ASHLEY

Chad!

KYLIE

Chad...we saw the whole thing. That would have been a

difficult decision for anyone to make.

CHAD

Thanks girls. You really were a help.

ASHLEY

So, where to next?

CHAD

Home sounds nice.

KYLIE

I don't know... Shouldn't we return them home first?

The three then look back at the portal to see all the summon allies on the other side.

CHAD

All right, but then we go home.

Chad and Ashley hold hands as they begin to walk out of the area toward the portal. The shot zooms out as the ending theme song begins to play and then shot blacks out and...

END CREDITS ROLL

After the end credits... (This is an FMV Scene)

_5 years later..._

Chad, Ashley, Kylie, and Zidane are sitting on the pier in HomeTown looking at the lake.

ASHLEY

Strange, nothing's happened since the battle.

KYLIE

Kind of nice, Actually.

CHAD

Yes. No fighting, no risks, just calm and peaceful.

Just then King Mickey runs in.

KING MICKEY

Chad! I need your help!

CHAD

What is it?

KING MICKEY

Some really huge problems have started in all the worlds and we'll need your help!

CHAD

Isn't that the Keyblade Master's job?

KING MICKEY

I know, and Sora completed his journey, but I'm telling you the problems are so big that we're going to need both of you to stop it this time!

CHAD

Sounds bad. Girls, you up for another journey together?

ASHLEY

As long as we're together.

KYLIE

I'm going wherever my sister goes.

CHAD

Then let's do it!

KING MICKEY

Follow me!

The party then follows Mickey off screen as the shot then fades out. Battle report then shows up unles...

SPECIAL ENDING REQUIREMENTS:

Ulta-Beginner Mode- Not Possible

(Ultra-Beginner mode is obtained for dying on the first 3 worlds in beginner mode)

Beginner Mode- 100 game completion

Normal Mode- All worlds complete with all Neo-Bosses defeated, Chaos defeated, and all 300 cameos found

Expert Mode- All 300 cameos found

Keyblade Master Mode- Completing the game

(Keyblade Master Mode obtained for completing the game on expert mode)

**Special Ending:**

Two men in white robes are standing in a blackened hallway.

ROBED MAN #1

So, the boy succeeded.

ROBED MAN #2

It seems that way. The Prophets of Islo cannot allow those two to continue on unchallenged.

ROBED MAN #1

If we stop one, the other will fall quickly. The fate of the two Keyblades cannot be altered. The Keyblade war must be won.

ROBED MAN #2

Then what should we do?

ROBED MAN #1

Destroy the Keyblades...and all their former masters. Then we can truly achieve our goals.

ROBED MAN #2

But, Prophet, how will we stop Sora and Chad?

PROPHET

Sora will be tricky...but for Chad all we'll need to do is tell him the truth. Tell him that his friend is still alive.

ROBED MAN #2

Is she?

PROPHET

Indeed. I've seen her in the glass wall. The time for our victory is coming, and they won't be able to stop it.

_It started as a quest to return home..._

_And became the last chance for humanity..._

_But the journey had only begun..._

"_Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Chronicles"_

Display battle report

THE END

2005-2006 Chad W. Shreeves

Based on the characters on concept design by Tesuya Nomura


End file.
